The Bet Girl's Story
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: The blonde handsome son of Ipswich thought himself better than anyone else. He made a bet with Aaron and it involved the new girl in the school who isn't so easy to get. Will Reid Garwin fall in love with the girl while trying to win the bet or will the girl get her heart broken in the end and loose her life as well?
1. Chapter 1: Prolong

**AN: I am a long time reader but first time writer. I don't even know how to upload my story properly. please be gentle with me. You are welcome to point out any mistake that I might have made. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

**prolong**

Standing at the edge of the high cliff of Ipswich, I was recalling all the memories of the life I had led in this small town. I was recalling those poisonous memories so that I wouldn't feel any hesitation when I would jump off the cliff and end my miserable life for forever.

The duration of my stay in Ipswich wasn't very long compared to the people I associated with since I started to live in here. I had moved to Massachusetts from India almost two years ago when I was just fifteen. It was the first time for me actually. Never had I before moved out of my homeland to an abroad. I was quite excited at the thought of all the adventures I would get to experience. However, at first I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't live in cities like New York or Hollywood but then it didn't matter to me at all. I knew someday I would go there.

I obviously had a reason that made me want to commit suicide and die so willingly, it all started when I moved here…...

I should tell you who am I first. My name is Rayna. Without any surname if you have noticed. That's because I am an orphan. I never knew my parents and grew up in an orphanage. The name was given by the sister who found me at the steps of the local church. Deep down I was sure that I was abandoned and not really a kid with dead parents and no relatives. However, I wasn't miserable about that. Because at the orphanage I was loved and adored by all. It spoiled me surely because I was the naughtiest kid among the bunch I lived in with. But the most important thing is, I was happy with my life there. It was too perfect for me. Yes, there was lack of parental love. But I never knew that feeling so I didn't have any craving for it either. I was happy with what I had. I was happy with my life. I never thought that one day I would want to give it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Two Years Ago...**

It was a bright and sunny day. Sister Philomena called me in her office room. She was the principle of the ST. Peters school where I studied my whole life and also where all the other orphanage kids study as well. I was quite famous in the school for being a straight A grade student and all. But the popularity never made me arrogant or selfish. I never behaved inappropriately with any of my friends or classmates. That was one of the reasons I was loved by everyone there. I was naughty and mischievous sometimes yes but I was never mean to anyone. I never harmed anyone intentionally or unintentionally. And the teachers and my fellow students loved me because of that quality in me and being a good student only earned me extra affection especially from the teachers.

"Good morning sister" I greeted my school principle cheerfully from the doorway like I always did. Waiting for her to give me permission to enter the room. Sister was looking at some papers. She looked up and saw me. A smile formed on her lips immediately

"Rayna, come in…come in...dear…. please have a seat" I entered the room and took a seat

"How are you this morning, Rayna?" Sister asked me as I expected her to. "Great as always, sister" I said with a bright and cheerful smile

"It's almost fifteen years now but I have never heard you say anything else" she observed me for a moment with her old eyes, affection dripping out of her friendly gaze "I pray to god that you may stay like this forever" she said and I could tell that she truly meant it. Sister did have a golden heart after all. However, I felt that moment that she had something very important to say to me. And I was proven right when she inhaled a deep breath and an unreadable expression took over her expression.

"Is everything alright sister? You are being a little too emotional today" I asked smiling though lightly. I was quite free with her so I didn't had to think twice before asking her about something. Sister sighed heavily this time, looking rather sad.

"Rayna, there is something that I called you here to tell you. Though I didn't want to at first because I know that after listening to what I have to say to you, you would leave us all behind and then I will miss you greatly. But I can't be selfish enough to do that to you, dear" my heart beat had started to increase at that moment. What could it possibly be that sister wanted to tell me? I could only think of that at that time.

"What is it sister!" I asked with both anticipation and concern.

"Well a week ago the principle of Spenser Academy visited our school. The institute is in USA Massachusetts. He offered an opportunity to our best students to study at his school. It would be like a Scholarship. You Rayna are one of the top ranked student at this school. And I know that you wanted to study overseas since twelve. So I already gave your name to him with your academic records" Sister paused a little but I couldn't wait to hear out the rest of it

"And?" I asked eagerly. I was already boiling with excitement. Sister gave me a assured smile

"And I received a confirmation email today from Spenser Academy. You would be joining them the next freshman year" just as she said that, I just got up from my chair and ran to her to the other side of the table and hugged her tightly. I suddenly got quite overwhelmed with my emotions at that moment. Tears were coming out of my eyes but those were tears of joy and happiness "Thank you so much Sister"

"I don't know what else to say. I don't have any word to describe my feeling right now Sister. I never thought anything like this would happen to me. It means a lot. Thank you so much Sister, I just-" I kept blabbering out but Sister didn't interrupt me and let me say all I wanted to say to her. When I stopped my blabbering myself sister cupped my face lovingly and kissed my forehead

"Dear, it's your goodness that you are giving me so much credit for this but the truth is, I did nothing. You deserved it, my dear. It's the result of all the hard work you had done for all these years. Just don't forget about us when you go there" I shook my head, tears were still flowing down my face

"I will never forget about you Sister or about anyone else from here. This is my family" I said kneeling down in front of her and held her hands with mine. I looked up at her with grateful eyes

"Sister, would I be always welcomed here whenever I come back again?" I asked even though knowing very well that I won't be able to come back here. At least not for a long time. Tears came out of Sister's eyes as well. She and I both knew that the orphanage doesn't allow eighteen years old children to stay there anymore. And if I complete my high school graduation from US then I would be eighteen then which means I would never be able to stay here again. I could always visit but that would happen rarely. Sister simply nodded her head

"You will always be welcomed here Rayna. Like you said we are your family and this is your home and it always will be. You are the beautiful gift that god send to us himself" I nodded my head though a heavy sad sigh escaped my lips

"Is anyone else coming with me?" I asked softly but extremely hopefully

"No dear, I am afraid you would be on your own there. But don't worry Rayna, I know you will do just fine" I nodded my head again because my throat was getting heavier with each passing moments. And I found myself unable to speak up properly

"But there Sister nothing will be like here. I will miss this place terribly" I could barely talk before light sobs escaped my throat. Sister sighed heavily seeing me cry. She cupped my face again with her hands and caressed my face softly

"We will miss you too my child"

Right then and there my life took an extremely new and wild turn. The last week of my stay at the orphanage, I spent the entire time with my huge family. We had a lot of fun together. How I would miss them all! The orphanage management threw a party for me as my farewell party. Everyone knew that I might not come back again and settle down there for the rest of my life. The last day of my stay at my only home that I ever knew, I couldn't hold myself back and cried a lot. Before I knew it, I had arrived at Ipswich the day before the classes would start for the year. It was around midnight when I got to the hostel. I didn't see anyone around and the dorm room I was given to stay in was empty too. I guessed either my room mate hasn't arrived yet or there is no room mate at all. I was hoping to have the whole room to myself. After spending my whole life sharing beds with other kids at the orphanage, I wanted to experience being alone for sometime. I learned a few things from beforehand about Ipswich infamous Spenser high school. The school was, in one phrase, a rich kid's school. Most of the kids studying here are from super wealthy families. They had quite an attitude in them and thought of the other public school students lower than themselves. And also they didn't like to talk to random people either. They were all very self centered and in some cases rude. Honestly, I was kind of worried about fitting in this place. I had planned to keep a very low profile of myself. I just hoped that my stay here would be a decent one and also trouble less.

The next morning the first thing I did was went to Provost Higgins's office to acknowledge him of my arrival at the school and get the class routine and other paperwork stuffs. He welcomed me warmly and said nice things to me as well.

"I am sure your stay here would be a pleasant one Rayna" Provost said confidently. I nodded my head lightly

"I hope so too Sir" I said politely

"If you need something or want any help you can always come down here. We will try our best to help you and give you support throughout your course here. I am aware of the fact that you are totally on your own here and that this place is totally stranger to you. But I am sure you will cope up with every thing just fine" Provost Higgins was being very assured about me and my abilities. It surprised me a little considering this is our first meeting actually.

"Thank you sir, it's really kind of you" I said with as much courtesy as possible. He nodded his head like a wise old man

"You should go now. Your classes would start shortly" I realized that I had a very little time before the first class starts

"Yes sir" I got up and walked out of the room quickly. The nervousness and the uneasiness that I had before meeting the Provost, it thankfully lessened a bit after talking to him. I checked out my class routine.

"Okay first class is math algebra room 402" I said to myself out loud and quickly started to look for the room. The warning bell rang after a while but I was still lost in the corridors. I did find the room but after five minutes. I peeked inside the class room; the teacher had already started the class. I knocked on the wooden door to gain the teacher's attention. He looked at me and motioned for me to come in the classroom. I walked up to him and handed him the slip of my admission record. He ran his eyes over the paper before speaking up

"A new student, I see" the teacher said out loud. His name was Mr. Binns. I learned it from the routine. His name was written under the class name

"Why are you late, may I ask?" he asked me with a semi stern voice

"It took me sometime to find the classroom Sir" I answered truthfully. He observed me carefully from the corner of his eyes which I noticed. The nervousness that had lessened before it increased again.

"Make sure this never happens again" he said with a strong voice. I could only lower my head

"I would be careful from next time Sir" I said with nervousness in my voice. I was greatly disappointed in myself. I was late for the first class of my first day. Moreover I also received a warning from the teacher. Definitely not a good beginning in my opinion. I didn't dare to look around the classroom to see the other students staring at me. It would have only made me more nervous. The teacher told me to take an empty seat on the first row. I settled myself in and prepared to pay attention to the class. But it was kind of impossible for me to do so because everyone around me was somehow talking about me and I could hear them out very clearly

"Who is this? A new girl?…. She doesn't look from around here" came one voice

"I think she is from an Asian country…." and the gossip continued

"Hey dude… check out the new chick. She looks like a tasty little thing" that was obviously a boy with a fine perverted mind

"She is cute" came from a girl. She must be very nice. I wasn't saying this because she thought I was cute but her voice was soft and angel like. A bitchy girl wouldn't possess that kind of voice

"She is boring…. No sense of fashion at all" came from another girl from right behind me. I felt a strong urge to turn around and see who it is.

"She is so simple but still so beautiful… That is called natural beauty"

"Why does she have her hair tide up in a bun? She would have looked nice with another hair style"

"Her eyes are so attractive. Big and round, so dark but still warm"

"I think she would be a nerdy or a stuck up bitch…."

"She looked very sweet; I would like to get to know her" after hearing two minutes of these talks, I got a very clear idea that these people loved to gossip about others. Though I heard everything about me very clearly but still I pretended like I didn't hear anything at all and kept taking notes carefully. Suddenly the teacher looked at me

"You…the new girl… what's your name again" either he had forgot the name he has just seen on the paper or he wanted me to say my name out loud.

"Rayna, Sir" I replied loudly enough for him to hear me properly

"Rayna what?" he asked rather roughly

"I don't have a surname, sir" I again replied clearly

"Don't have a surname" he murmured to himself a bit "Interesting…. Come to the board and solve this problem. Let's see what you have got" said Mr. Binns. Suddenly all my nervousness was gone. He was sort of challenging me. And I couldn't stand loosing a challenge. I went up to the board confidently, took the chalk and started to do the math. I quickly solved it, put down the chalk and looked back at him. He was looking at me with a glimpse of interest in his eyes but not in a perverted way though "Good. Now go back to your seat"

This time I gathered up all my courage and looked around the class for the first time while walking back to my seat again. I ran my eyes over the students properly and that's when my eyes met with his. I had never seen such beautiful intense blue eyes in my whole life. Not that I was used to of blue eyed people around me. But still I could tell that his eyes were exceptional. And the person owns those eyes, was as good looking as those eyes of his. He had blond hair falling over his forehead. He was looking straight at me too. I quickly averted my eyes from him and sat down on my seat. I quietly started to take notes again. There was a boy, he was sitting right next to me. He had a warm welcoming look on his face. His light brown hair was very short in length. He had brown eyes and those held a very friendly gaze. Overall he was a cute looking guy. When the teacher looked at the other way he whispered to me

"Hey my name is Troy. Nice going up there" he said to me with a smile

"Thanks" I smiled back at him

"You know Mr. Binns would have insulted you if you couldn't have solved that problem. He is always like this" I got the idea that Troy didn't like Mr. Binns much

"I felt that too. Lucky me" I said casually

"Are you-" but before he could say anything else Mr. Binns looked straight at him

"Mr. Bolton would you please say us the laws of logarithm?" Mr. Binns suddenly asked Troy. The poor boy sat there with a face which looked exactly like a fish out of water would have looked like. I felt pity for him and quickly wrote the laws in my note and slipped it to him when Mr. Binns turned around for a moment.

"What's wrong Mr. Bolton? Were you-" he was about to throw some nice insults at him when Troy started to spout the answer. He finished with a nice victorious smile on his face. Mr. Binns didn't look happy though. The bell rang before any further incident could have taken place in that classroom. I was the first one to get out of the class. I needed to find my next classroom on time this time. Suddenly, I heard Troy calling after me

"Rayna wait… hey wait" I stopped to let him catch up with me

"Thanks. a. lot" he said putting extra pressure on every word. It seemed that he would have hugged me if I weren't stranger to him.

"No problem" I said with a smile

"No really, you are like a life savor to me" I laughed a little at that. But tensed up again because damn I just realized that I would be late for the next class as well. Then suddenly I got an idea

"Hey Troy, could you please do your life savor a favor?" I asked with a very hopeful look on my face

"Sure, anything for you?" he said without thinking for a moment

"I need to find the art class. Could you please tell me where it is? I don't want to be late in this one too" I checked the time in my wrist watch and I had only three minutes left

"I was about to ask that myself. Come on I will take you there" we started walking towards the classroom together

"Which class you have now?" I asked him casually "Science" he replied

"I am sorry you would be late for your class because of me" I said being truly apologetic and feeling a bit guilty too

"No need to apologize Rayna. My class is just beside yours. So no worries. Besides I owe you one" I smiled at him. I already liked him. Troy seemed like a very nice guy.

The rest of the day before lunch passed normally. At the lunch time I went to the library to check out its collection of books. I wasn't a book worm but I liked to be in a library because it is always quiet and peaceful. And I didn't want to be in the cafeteria because I didn't know anyone there. I didn't want to sit in a table all alone when everyone around me would be chatting with their friends. So library was the best option for me at the time and I didn't feel hungry either so. I was just reading a book about the history of Ipswich when Troy came in there. It turned out that he was actually looking for me. I was the only one in the library so he spotted me very easily

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Troy with a disbelieving voice

"Just reading some light stuffs" I replied with a shrug of my shoulders but Troy rolled his eyes at that

"Girl, this is lunch period. It's no time for study. It's time for fun and getting to know people" I thought about it for a second. That was the best opportunity for me to make some friends.

"Hmm, you are right. I should make some friends now. Just let me put this book in the shelf" we walked out of the library together. On our way Troy asked me questions about myself "Where are you from Rayna?"

"I am from India. I got a scholarship to study here" I replied easily

"Would you mind if I ask you something?" he said hesitatingly. I already knew what he wanted to know

"Why I don't have a surname?" I spoke up his mind which amused Troy very much "Are you a mind reader?" asked Troy kind of seriously. I only laughed at that and paused for a second. I was actually thinking of a proper way to answer him but Troy must have thought that I didn't want to talk about it

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to" But it wasn't really a big deal for me. So I explained him as much simply as it was possible for me to do it. He looked at me with pity. It bothered me but I didn't let it show. I was happy with my life so why they have to pity me? He changed the topic thankfully

"You know everyone is talking about you here" I didn't know being a new girl draws so much attention in this school.

"Why? Am I the only new student here this year?" I asked curiously

"No it's not that...everyone is talking about you because you are a beautiful girl" if Troy wasn't speaking so seriously I would have thought he was flirting with me but he wasn't "Yeah right" I said and rolled my eyes to myself

"You don't believe me?" Troy raised his eye brows at me and pretended to be a little offended as well

"No… why would I? I know I am not that pretty. Actually I am quite boring really compare to some girls around here" Troy dramatically narrowed his eyes at me

"You will soon find out, how wrong you are Rayna" said Troy confidently

"Oh come on" I said rolling my eyes at him but smiling my so famous crook smile. It was a sign of mischief for me because I knew very well that I looked quite beautiful. I was adored for a reason. But I never boasted on that. As I thought about it I realized that I must look quite highlighted among the people here. I wasn't pale like the most of the students here so naturally it differed me from the rest. I had Rose cream skin color. People around here had to use make ups to get this kind of skin tone. And I didn't have freckles like most of them as well. My skin was satin soft and silky, perfectly smooth and spotless. It almost glowed under light. Suddenly Troy stopped and I had to stop with him

"What?" I asked wondering what made him stop

"How about a bet?" he said suddenly and I had to frown at him with confusion "On what?" I asked curiously

"Weather you are beautiful or not" he said casually with a shrug of his shoulders. I thought about it for a moment

"Okay but how are we going to find that out?" I asked. He smirked at me and untied my hair bun.

"What are you doing?" I frowned but also had a smile on my face to let him know that I didn't mind his action. I had very long waist length black silky straight hair. It cascaded down and covered my whole back.

"Wow" exclaimed Troy with an amazed look in his eyes

"So now what?" I asked shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly at him

"We are going to count how many boys stare at you while you walk through the cafeteria" replied Troy simply. I sighed out heavily

"Okay we are on then but just to let you know I think this is a very stupid idea, no offense" Troy only grinned at me when I said that.

"You will have to buy me a coke cane if I win" said Troy as we started to walk again. I just shook my head to myself at his immaturity.

"And you will do the same if I win" I said being immature myself. We entered the cafe together. I held onto my breath. I wanted Troy to win secretly. Troy pointed to a table where two girls and one boy were sitting. We started to walk towards that table. I had two books in my hand those I had pressed against my chest tightly. Troy started to count and I was checking weather he counted correct. I found even the girls were glancing at my way. I had my gaze lowered for most of the time.

"Twenty three, 24, 25 25, 26" Troy kept on counting and counting. Suddenly we heard a crushing sound from around us and followed by a round of laughter. I looked up to find out what actually happened. I saw that two boys were sitting on their back on the floor in from of each other and with food all over the place. I couldn't understand at first what exactly happened but then I saw Troy chuckling and trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked him being still confused

"They walked into each other while staring at you" he replied while laughing and also made it sound like it's such a hilarious thing.

"That's ridiculous" I said as I shoved my books in Troy's hand and tied up my hair again. Troy's friends noticed us as we got closer to the table. It seemed like they were not believing what they were seeing with their own two eyes. The boy who sat there even rolled his eyes to himself. This got me confused. The girl with glasses waved at me with a wide smile and motioned for me to sit beside her. I sat there with the group

"Hi I am Angela" said the girl. She was cute looking and seemed jolly type. I liked this kind of people.

"I am Jessica and this is Michael" said the other girl. They sure looked like couples. Michael has brown hair and blue eyes. He was cute looking too just like Troy. And Jessica had curly black hair of the length of shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate color. She looked like a tough girl and her face held maturity in it.

"I told you guys that I would bring her here, didn't I?" said Troy as he settled himself in a chair beside Angela

"Yeah I can see that" said Michael grumpily and definitely didn't look so happy about my being there

"Are you guys on a bet or something?" I asked suspecting it right away

"Yeah Miky here bet me that I wouldn't be able to bring you here. Now he would have to do my homework for the whole week" said Troy happily

"That explained the pissed off look" I said smiling to myself. I realized quickly that I had found the right bunch for me.

"You really showed Mr. Binns today" said Angela with a cheery mood

"Is he that bad?" I asked curiously with a wondering tone

"You have no idea" replied Michael. His pissed off look was easing away slowly

"I guess I would have to watch my back then in the up coming math classes. I perhaps pissed him off unintentionally" I said a bit worriedly but others weren't tensed up about it and took it rather lightly

"That you did" said Troy smirking

"What about the students here? What are they like?" I asked to no one particularly

"Well there are many types of students here. We are considered as the school nerds. Specially me" said Angela with a casual voice but I couldn't tell that she wasn't happy with the title

"Yeah so the COOL folks avoid us but that's actually a good thing" said Jessica with a wise look on her face

"Okay, so who are these cool folks?" I asked curiously

"The most popular at Spenser are the sons of Ipswich. They are freshman too but they are more famous than any junior or a senior even" explained Angela. I saw Michael and Troy rolling their eyes to themselves. It spiked up my interest

"Sons of Ipswich? What are they, like a boy band or something?" it made the girls laugh

"You know you are really funny Rayna. I like you. But No the history says that they are descendent of the five families who found Ipswich colony. Look, they are sitting right there" Angela pointed at a table across the room. I looked over there and found the same blond boy from the Math class was sitting there as well. There was only one girl and three boys sitting at the table. The four boys looked equally handsome but with different features. The blonde one was easily noticeable among them. I had a feeling that he might be a play boy type guy. Angela started to fill me up about them instantly

"The guy with a bit long hair is Pogue Parry sitting with his girlfriend Kate" I looked at them particularly and memorized their names in my mind

"Pogue, Quite an unusual name" I commented casually and Angela continued with her talk

"Right beside Kate the one with black hair is Caleb Danvers. He is a saint" said Angela dreamily that made Troy roll his eyes. I could barely stop myself from smirking. I have a feeling that Troy have a thing for Angela.

"The other dark brown haired boy with dark blue eyes is Tyler Simms. He is the youngest among them. And the blond one sitting next to him is Reid Garwin" Angela kept on going with own interest. "So the blond one is known as Reid" I spoke in my mind

"He is totally a play boy. There are rumors that Reid Garwin changes his girlfriends almost every week and I think it's true. I have never seen him with one girl twice" said Angela with disgust in her voice.

"I even heard he lost his virginity when he was only thirteen. And god knows how many girls he has slept with already by now" said Jessica with disliking in her voice as well. So I was right about him after all. There was a bad boy vibe in him that wasn't so hard to realize actually. I removed my eyes from them. I really don't have any wish to get near them. Especially the blonde

"They checked you out you know, during our bet" Troy informed me on his own though I don't know why and I didn't care so I just shrugged my shoulders at that

"So what? They won't be interested in me" I said confidently

"Look there's Aaron Abbott, throwing daggers at the Sons of Ipswich" said Michael changing the topic and drawing everyone's attention towards Aaron as well

"Why is that?" I asked as I looked myself at Aaron Abbott. And he really was throwing daggers at the sons of Ipswich

"Aaron is rival of the Sons of Ipswich. But they always beat him off. I heard that just to piss Abbott off, Garwin slept with his girlfriend Kira. Not that Aaron is a good guy. He is a prick too" Michael enlightened me more on Aaron Abbott. Troy agreed with Michael and they all got into talking some more about the sons of Ipswich and their rivalry with Aaron. But I wasn't paying much attention to them because I was wondering myself, exactly where I came? And how would my life be like in this place?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is another chapter. I am terribly sorry for the grammatical mistakes that I might have done in this story. It's just English is not my first language. Please correct me if there is any terrible mistake. i hope you will like this chapter. Please let me know how is it going.**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

I had never thought that I would make friends here in Spenser so fast. Troy, Angela, Michael and Jessica, they all were very nice and extremely friendly towards me. It's already been a week since I started my new life here. After the classes ended for the day, I got bored to death in the evening. Deciding to check out the area within walking distance I got out of the dorm building. I found Troy and the others at the basket ball court that belonged to Spenser Academy. The two boys were playing basketball while Angela and Jessica were just chatting away with each other and watched the boys playing from distance. The girls saw me first. They waved at me and smiled. Troy and Michael decided to take a break in their two men game when they saw me approaching the court.

"Hey everyone, you guys seemed to having a lot of fun here. I am kind of bored to death" I sighed heavily to prove my boredom

"Well, we are bored too actually. There isn't much to do around here at this time" said Jessica and Angela agreed with her. Actually there wasn't anything to do at all for the three of us. Troy and Micheal weren't enjoying their game much as well being only the two of them. Suddenly Michael spoke up

"Why don't you girls join us in the game?" asked Michael with a careless tone as if knowing the answer already which would be in negative for sure well according to him. He was bouncing the basketball while doing various moves with it, kind of showing off to us girls. Jessica scoffed at him and muttered "Show off" loud enough for me to hear as well. I couldn't help but smirk at that. However, I thought about the proposal of playing with them

"I would like to play for a while" I said which made both the boys look at me with questioning eyes

"So, you can play, huh?" asked Troy raising his eye bows at me. I took it as a sign that the girls around here don't play this kind of sports usually otherwise they wouldn't have looked at me so disbelievingly. To answer Troy his question, I took the ball from Michael and threw it at the basket. It gracefully went through the hole and landed on the ground. I was used to of playing various sorts of sports with my friends in my previous school.

"WOW" Michael and Troy said in unison and that's how we started to play together. After a while both of the girls joined us as well. The girls were surprised at themselves as they played because they found themselves quite good at the game.

"I had so much fun today" said Jessica kissing Michael on his lips. "I never knew you could play so well baby" Michael wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks to you, Rayna" Angela smiled warmly at me as she thanked me. I also smiled back at her.

Over the next week I got along with the group more nicely. We studied together and stayed together almost all the time except for the different classes. We had only one class in common and we all sat together there. I got acquainted with the place very well as days passed away. The teachers knew me; most of the students who were interested in studying knew me too. I wasn't very popular but every one was aware of my existence there. One day, I was talking to the Gym teacher in the class. I didn't want to do swimming anymore. I didn't like swimming since I was a kid. I hated getting in so much water. I tried to learn swimming couple of times but never liked it. For the reason I could never learn how to swim properly. When I came to Spenser I gave it another try but after a few torture like classes. I could do no more. I gave up on swimming again. Ms. Carter was girls' swimming coach. She didn't grant my request at first but after reasoning a lot with her, she gave in finally. Ms. Carter left to her office room to do some work and I was returning back to my dorm room as it was my free period.

Suddenly, my way was blocked by someone. I looked at the person and it was Aaron who stood in my way. He roamed his eyes over me from head to toe. I could clearly see lust in his eyes. What's up with these kids? They are only fifteen for crying out loud. How could they possibly lust over a girl at such a young age? Having a crush is alright but lust, it's really not good. That was something beyond my understanding. Anyway back to Aaron, he was smirking at me quite pathetically

"Hey there beautiful, how about you go out with me tonight? We can have some fun together, what do you say?" and he licked his lips suggestively. I instantly lost my appetite for the whole day at the moment.

"No thanks" I said and tried to walk past him but he got in my way again.

"Trust me, you would look good hanging out with me. You don't fit with those scum's you call friends" with each word he was stepping closer to me. But I remained still in my place and stood my ground firmly. My face was emotionally blank. He was wearing a short boxer only. He must be thinking that he looked very handsome and sexy in them. But in reality I wanted to puke at the sight of his naked body. His closeness didn't make me nervous at all rather it disgusted me to no limit. All the students around us were already watching the scene with mild interest. I didn't want anyone to stand up for me because I was perfectly capable of handling these types of situations. Thinking of a nice plan, I smiled at him which confused him at first. He must have expected some different kind of reaction from me. But then he smirked again thinking that I was really impressed with him. I approached him myself and drew a line form his right shoulder blade to chest with one finger in a seductive way. His smirk increased more.

"I would love to hang out with you but unfortunately there is a little problem" Aaron frowned a little confusedly at me but my smile never faltered "The thing is if I don't fit with those scums as you put it, then how would I fit in with a used and then thrown away man whore like you who doesn't even get paid?" Aaron was stunned to hear this and for a moment he just stood there gaping at me. It was time for me to smirk at him. He soon snapped out of the shocked state. If glares could kill, I would have died right there. There were many who stood there surrounding us and they heard what I said quite clearly. Everyone was laughing at Aaron and he was humiliated big times. However, I didn't feel sorry for him neither I felt any guilt for what I did. Aaron shouldn't have come to bother me in the first place. He glared at them too but they ignored that and kept laughing and commenting on his situation. I smirked at him again and went off my way towards the dorm. However, on my way out of the swimming area, I heard someone talking about me.

"She sure did put Aaron in his right place" I looked up to see who said that and found it was Tyler Simms. He was standing with the other three boys who were right beside him. All of them were looking at my way and talking something I couldn't hear. I had thought that Aaron would try to do something to get revenge on me but he surprised me at that. Instead of getting back at me the guy stayed away from me as far as possible. On Friday evening; Troy came to my dorm room

"Hey Rayna, do you have any plan for tonight?" I shook my head as he asked

"Great then because tonight we are going to the Nicky's then" he said cheerfully. I already heard about the place before quite a few times by now actually but never planned to go there.

"What kind of place is it really?" I asked Troy with great curiosity. He didn't say anything though and just smiled. I figured it would be a surprise for me. After half and a hour later the five of us were sitting at a table at the infamous Nicky's. Our table was in a corner of the room. I found out that Nicky's was actually a local bar or it could be called pub as well. Most of the kids from Spenser came here to have fun. The place was very crowded too.

"What you guys want to eat and drink?" asked Troy. We gave our orders and he went to get them. "Oh my, I completely forgot to tell Troy" Angela suddenly shrieked as if she forgot the most important thing of her life. She had a habit of getting hyper sometimes even at little and insignificant things. I didn't know that though so naturally I got worried. Jessica however didn't tense up like me

"What?" though she asked curiously.

"I wanted an orange juice" Angela said making a cry face. Jessica rolled her eyes to herself and I just gaped at Angela for sometime

"Well you can order it now" said Jessica with a bored tone and I just shook my head to myself. Angela looked at me expectantly "Would you please come with me Rayna?" I nodded to her and got up from the chair. We spotted Troy at the counter. He was waiting for the orders to come. Angela ordered her juice while I checked the place more carefully. I saw the sons of Ipswich playing over at the pool table with Aaron and his gang. Almost two months at Spenser now and I managed to stay clear of them all. They were continuously clapping as the blond took his shots and there was a fine scowl on Aaron's face. I looked back at Angela and Troy; they were talking about their upcoming science project. The order came and Troy got busy paying the bills as we girls started to walk back towards our table. Suddenly a ball came from the direction of pool table and hit Angela's glasses which fell down on the floor. It caused laughter from all around the place. I picked up the glasses and checked whether it's broken or not. I saw tears forming in Angela's eyes not to mention she felt downright humiliated. I heard someone saying

"Look the worm is out of her books" I looked up and found the blonde standing there near the pool table, holding the stick in his hand and smirking like an asshole. The moment I looked at him I knew that he did that intentionally. Troy was already there to confront him.

"Apologize to her you jerk" Troy said threateningly but it only increased the smirk of the blonde asshole.

"Oh dear! Are you going to cry if I don't?" again people laughed at his remark. I knew I really should have stayed out of it but I just couldn't. So I went over there

"Come on Troy, let it go" and I tried to take him away from there but not with full effort. I was just waiting for the blond to say something

"Yeah you should listen to her" said the evil git and that's what I needed him to say

"Troy, it's not his fault that he doesn't know the difference between golf and pool. And a jerk is always a jerk, so let's not waste our time here" I said that loud enough for everyone to hear. Troy smirked a little as he understood how I insulted the blonde. I heard that the blonde sons of Ipswich thought he was the king of the pool table. And saying the fact out loud that he doesn't even know the difference between golf and pool was just the perfect insult for him. I heard laughter from Aaron and his gang too. Troy had to make the situation better so he turned to the blond

"Sorry man, I didn't know that you play golf at the pool table," we turned to leave them but I dared a glance at the blonde. And what I saw pleased me very much. He was boiling with anger and glaring daggers at me and Troy. after all I did hurt his ego a bit. Caleb Danvers was saying something in his ear. Must be telling him to calm down I guessed. Angela was standing not so far from there. A smile was playing on her lips "You are amazing" she said, giving me a tight hug.

"Yeah, no one dared to insult Garwin like that before, not even Aaron" said Troy as he gave me a high five. We went back to the table where Jessica and Michael were already sitting. They were in a corner so the whole drama was unknown to the couple. Troy and Angela soon fed them up the news. They were equally amazed and surprised. But they got worried as well

"Garwin would surely pick up on you now" said Jessica, concern dripping out of her voice. I couldn't deny that. Messing with a play boy like Garwin wasn't a smart thing to do after all. But I enjoyed for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is another chapter. I hope you like it. I do not own the covenant or the characters in it. I just own my oc's and the plot of the story. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 3**

The night at the Nicky's was fun. Everything had gone back to normal again that night after the whole drama with Reid Garwin. The following day I was getting ready for the classes for the day. That's when someone knocked at my door. I opened the door and found Troy standing there.

"Hey good morning" he greeted me brightly

"Morning, what are you doing here?" I asked casually after greeting him back

"I thought about walking together to the class. We both have geometry now" I nodded my head and turned around to lock the door. Thankfully, I still got no roommate with me just like I wanted. We walked towards the classroom together while talking about casual school stuffs. We found Angela on our way. She had physics class for her first period. When we greeted Angela, we noticed that she wasn't looking very good, actually she was downright panicking because she got a quiz test on the subject today. Angela felt that she wasn't ready properly and asked us to help her out with some mathematical problems. I checked the watch and found that we still got fifteen minutes before the first class starts. However, by the time Troy and I reached our classroom the teacher already started the lecture. After apologizing to the teacher we searched for two empty seats but found them one beside Aaron and another beside Garwin. Just great! I thought to myself. Troy and I looked at each other as we both knew very well that the seats were like danger zones for us. I was actually surprised to see Garwin in the class above all people because most of the time he misses his first class of the day.

"You take the seat beside Garwin, he wouldn't dare to do anything in the classroom" I nodded to Troy and walked up to the empty seat beside Garwin and Troy sat beside Aaron. Garwin however didn't bother to acknowledge me or my presence there beside him in anyway which I was really grateful for. Though, I had a feeling that these two empty seats weren't only a coincident. The teacher had already resumed his lecture. I was paying my full attention to it and was taking neat notes carefully. But suddenly I felt a hand on my knee. I quickly jerked that hand off and glared at the blonde heatedly who was smirking to himself at the moment. I sat furthest from him, increasing the distance between us as much as possible and resumed taking notes. After a while, again I felt him touch me and again I jerked away his hand but this time I whispered to him in a low dangerous voice along with a death glare

"Just because I am sitting in a class, doesn't mean I won't do anything if you try to touch me again"

As expected, he didn't take my warning seriously and touched me for the third time. This time I didn't shove his hand away. He gave my knee a tight but still gentle squeeze. Then he started taking his hand to a higher place slowly. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at our way. Getting a perfect opportunity I stabbed his hand with my pencil compass. It created a perfect hole on the back of his palm and it started to bleed right away. Garwin suppressed the painful yelp that threatened to escape his mouth but couldn't help but flinch visibly from the hurt feeling. The blood was making a mess and he was doing too much movements for my liking. Also, I didn't want the teacher to notice him because then I could get in trouble too along with him. So I handed him my handkerchief to cover up the wound and somehow, stop the bleeding for the moment. He looked disbelievingly at me. Well, it's no wonder though, I mean how many people are there who help out the person they have just hurt, right? After staring at me for a few more seconds, Garwin took the piece of cloth that I was offering to him and started to wrap it around his hand while looking at me with the corner of his eyes. I smirked at him and started to take notes quietly again as if nothing ever happened. We remained like that for sometimes.

"Why the hell did you stab me?" he whispered to me with gritting teeth and glaring eyes. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at him.

"What else I was supposed to do? And I warned you, didn't I?" his glare suddenly dropped and Garwin started smirking at me instead which got me quite confused. "What?" I asked raising my eye brows at him.

"Pogue was right about you...you really are a tough girl" the smirk turned more devilish as he said that.

"You did this just to find out what type of a girl I am?" I said that with a disbelieving tone in my voice and a shocked look on my face. He winked at me like a smart ass. Then all on a sudden I plastered a not so surprised look on my face that made Garwin frown in confusion at me.

"Well, that was a very lame old way to do it. I got the idea the first time you touched me" I shrugged my shoulders at him carelessly to prove my point more properly. Garwin gaped at me for a few moments.

"You knew that I was testing you and still you stabbed me" he looked perfectly pissed off while he accused me of the crime. I waggled my eye brows at him lamely with a small smirk still playing on my lips.

"Actually that's exactly why I did it. To give you a clear idea of what type of a girl I am. I don't want any misunderstanding between us" he shook his head to himself as I kept smirking, thoroughly satisfied. Then he spoke up again

"Though you look boring but I think you are rather interesting than your looks" he smirked at me as he said that. Was that an effort to insult me and hurt my female ego? Well no offense taken

"I will take that as a compliment" I smiled at him bitter sweetly to show him that my ego was perfectly okay. He scowled at me with a pissed off look on his face. I think I finally managed to get on his nerve. When the bell rang, I shot out of the seat in a lightening speed. I almost ran out of the room and found Troy standing outside for me right away. He had quite a pissed off look on his face as well

"I am not going to ask how the class was for you" I said knowing that it must have been hell for him. I heard quite a lot of stories about Aaron and his nasty ways of treating people. I had one for myself. We were walking towards our next classrooms when Troy asked me with a curious look on his face.

"What were you and Garwin whispering about?" I sighed a little knowing that I had to answer him otherwise Troy could assume something wrong.

"He was touching me in the class thinking that I wouldn't be able to do anything" Troy knew something else also happened "And?" he asked with a suspicious look at me. I looked at the floor not wanting to meet his eyes

"Well, I might have stabbed him with my pencil compass to prove him wrong" I released the breath that I was holding in. I knew Troy wouldn't be very pleased to hear that. Because Garwin wasn't someone you could mess with and be safe at the same time. And Troy knew this very well.

"Did you really do that?" he asked again not really believing me. I slowly nodded my head to him and gave him a nice innocent smile. So that he wouldn't get too mad at me for my stupidity. Troy sighed out in frustration but didn't say anything thankfully. Later, in the cafeteria we were sitting at our usual table in the lunch hour. Michael nudged me and pointed towards a direction with his eyes. I looked at the way he was showing and found Garwin there, he was staring right at me. He still had the handkerchief that I gave him, wrapped around his wounded palm. It was soaked with blood. He was brushing his fingers against it lightly as if unknowingly doing it while gazing at me without blinking his eyes for once. I noticed the other sons of Ipswich were glancing at me as well. I turned back around to face Troy. We shared a knowing look before I looked down at my food to avoid the gazes which were really getting uncomfortable for me.

"You are taking yourself into further trouble Rayna" Jessica spoke up after a few seconds. She too noticed the unfriendly look on Garwin's face.

"Jessica is right. Garwin isn't the type who let go of things easily" Michael agreed with Jessica instantly. I knew both of them were right. I sighed heavily to myself and leaned back in my chair

"You guys are right, I would stay clear of him from now on. I shouldn't have got involved with him in the first place" but I had a feeling that no matter how much I would try to avoid Garwin now, he wouldn't let me be in peace. After all I did stab him and insulted him in front of everyone. Things were already out of my hands. As if Troy had just read my mind, he spoke up softly

"It's too late for staying clear of him Rayna. He is already up to something. I can feel it" I couldn't agree more with him. For the next couple of days, I made sure that Reid Garwin wouldn't come near within ten feet distance of me. Except for the one class we had to sit together. But I found it really hard to avoid him because he would stalk me around whenever he could. It was like a 'hide and seek' game for us which we were playing quietly. But even that didn't continue for a long time.

After the tiring day one evening I thought about going out to take an evening walk. Though my room was on the fifth floor, I usually used the stairs but that day I felt like using the elevator. You can never know when your bad luck would decide to pay you a visit. I got into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button but it stopped on the third floor to let someone in. The elevator door opened and the person that stepped in was none other than Reid Garwin. As soon as I saw him stepping inside, I tried to pass by him and get out of the elevator. But he blocked the way of my exit and let the door close itself. The look on his face made me extremely uncomfortable. He was checking me out from head to toe like Aaron did the other day. But this time it made me nervous. He must have noticed it as he smirked to himself and stepped closer to me.

"You are not bad looking at all. Actually quite pretty I must say" He took one lock of my hair in between his two fingers and combed it down to where it ended. I hadn't tied up my hair that time like I usually did before going out every other day.

"Now that I am noticing you for quite a few days, I think you could be the most attractive girl in Spenser if you work on it" I felt his hot breath on my neck. I was pressed against the elevator wall and he was standing so close to me, that I started to get goosebumps throughout my body. When he whispered those words to me huskily, I felt my spine shivering from inside. Why was he doing this to me? Moreover why was I feeling this unknown ticklish feeling all over my body? Why was he effecting me like this? The confusion in my mind was getting me nowhere. But somehow I managed to get a hold on myself and I cleared my throat strongly and gave him a sharp look

"This is not going to work on me" I said looking straight into his eyes. Though, if I had got a little bit careless those eyes could have melt me right away. Damn! why the elevator wasn't moving faster? At last the door opened on the ground floor in a few seconds however it had felt like years to me. I pushed Garwin away and ran out of there. I was breathing heavily as I came outside of the building as if I was running down about a hundred miles. Why the hell he was being so difficult? Can't he just forget about what happened? Why was he being so stubborn? Would I ever get the answers to these questions?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

Another fateful event took place in the same geometry class where I had no choice but to sit with Garwin. It seemed that it was his life's mission to get on my nerves. Honestly, no matter how hard I tried but I couldn't manage to stay calm around him for even at least five minutes. That day also, Garwin was doing everything possible to constantly annoying me with his dirty remarks and stupid smirks. How I wished to snatch away that trade mark Garwin smirk off of his pretty face.

"Class, there is an assignment for each of you" announced Mr. Fross our geometry teacher "You will solve all the problems of the chapter five and submit it next week. But because the chapter is quite hard, I have decided to let you work with a partner for this assignment so now, two students would submit one solved sheet of the problems. You can pair up according to the way you are sitting right now" as soon as those words left the teacher's mouth, I completely froze on my spot. Because I just realized that I would have to work with Garwin for a whole week, as he was sitting right next to me. I looked over at him and found Garwin smirking like the asshole he was. I couldn't help but glare at him especially at his smirking lips. But when he saw me glaring at him, he simply winked at me and smirked some more. I rolled my eyes at him and looked away with an irritated expression on my face. I looked over at Troy and saw that he had quite a helpless look covering up his face at the moment. I just couldn't believe my fate and what it was dong with me.

At the lunch time in the cafeteria just when I was walking towards Troy and the others, someone suddenly blocked my way when I was passing the table of the sons of Ipswich. Three guesses who? Of course Garwin

"Hey nerdy when are we going to start working on our new assignment?" he was leaning a bit closer to me with each word he spoke.

"Since when did you get so serious about doing homework Blondie?" I retorted back with a heated glare at him. Garwin just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at me

"Since you are my partner" he gave me the most straight and obvious answer. I breathed out my frustration and tried to calm down my mind for a moment

"How about this?" I said after taking in a deep breath and then looked straight into his eyes "You let me work on this alone? And I will bring both of us good marks. That way you can party around all you want and have fun without any interruption" by offering this I also tried to make the point very clear that I have no wish to work with him. Anyone with enough self respect would have stayed away but not Garwin because he simply didn't have any shame to begin with. I had a little hope that he might consider it but I also knew that Garwin wouldn't let the opportunity of harassing me get away at any cost. He shook his head just as I expected him to.

"How am I supposed to learn if you do all the work?" I narrowed my eyes at him first then threw a deadly glare at his smirk. I was seriously getting pissed off to no limit. The rest of his friends, meaning the three other sons of Ipswich were enjoying the scene mildly. I took a deep breath again to calm myself down and prevented the urge to yell at him out loud.

"Tomorrow afternoon in the library with Troy and his partner" I walked away from there not waiting or giving him any opportunity to say anything on this. I reached the table where others were sitting. I just dropped myself on a vacant chair beside Angela.

"What's this all about?" she asked confused and concerned at the same time

"Mr. Fross gave us assignments to do today. I am partnered with Aaron and she is paired up with Garwin" explained Troy in one sentence

"Merry Christmas" Michael smirked at us and in return he received a slap at the back of his head by Troy and a smack on his arm by me.

"Hey easy" Michael glared at Troy while he rubbed his head to ease off the pain

"You deserved it" commented Jessica supporting us on this

"What did Aaron said about this?" asked Angela changing the topic quickly and intentionally broke off our little fight. Troy sighed with an inner groan "That prick ORDERED me to do the whole assignment and submit it for both of us" lucky him I thought to myself

"I offered that to Garwin but he said 'how am I suppose to learn if you do all the work' (sigh) I seriously wanted to choke him to death. He is such a pain" I didn't realize that I was glaring in the space as Garwin's face came in my mind

"So what would you do now?" asked Angela realizing the seriousness of the situation. I sighed out sharply feeling quite helpless and frustrated as well

"I said I will be working on this tomorrow afternoon with Troy and his partner. So if he is interested he would have to come to work with us" I really wished that Garwin would change his mind about doing the assignment with us. But even I knew that it was just a wishful thinking and nothing else.

"You did a good thing Rayna. It's not safe to spend time with that jerk alone" said Jessica more to herself than to me actually. Everyone else agreed with her on this.

The following day Troy and I headed towards the library to do the assignment like we planned to do the previous day. I was again hoping that Garwin would just forget about it and wouldn't show up but I was wrong. He was already sitting there in the library and moreover waiting for us with his book open. He was trying to understand the mathematical problems on his own. It shocked both of us. What happened to him really?

"Hey" he greeted us with a friendly tone. Troy just ignored him but took the chair right beside him so that I would be able to sit as far away from Garwin as possible. I said a small hi to him and sat beside Troy.

We worked for over half an hour on this. The way Garwin was asking us questions, it was clear that he never paid attention to any of the classes he had. Well I couldn't expect anything better from him. One good thing was he didn't try to do anything nasty with us the entire time. Still I couldn't help but be suspicious that he was up to something in his mind and the friendly behavior is just acting. Though he had a genuine face of 'eager to learn' the whole time but why would he want to learn now. Everything was messed up and seemed conspicuous. I tried to behave as normally as I could and also I wanted this time to pass without any incident or accident.

Troy and I were on our way back to our dorm rooms when Troy asked me about Garwin "What's up with Garwin? Why is he being so nice?" I shrugged my shoulders at that. What could I possibly say in this matter?

"I was wondering the same thing actually" I confessed my thoughts to him without any hesitation

"We should be more careful, especially you. If he is up to something then it is to get back to you" Troy had a warning tone in his voice that I couldn't ignore at any cost.

For the next three days it was the same but on the fourth day Troy couldn't come with me. He asked Angela out for the first time and they were going on a date. I knew from the beginning that Troy and Angela liked each other but both were too shy to admit it. I encouraged Troy to ask her out and Angela said yes without thinking about it for a second. She was very happy about it and so was Troy. However, Troy didn't want to leave me alone with Garwin but I insisted that I would be okay. Though it took me almost half an hour to convince him to go. It was just a matter of one or two hours only. There was no way I wouldn't survive that. Garwin was sitting in the library as usual, waiting for us.

"Hi" I said to him as I settled myself in the chair beside him for the first time. He looked at me with confusion and then looked at the door, must be looking for Troy.

"Where's your body guard?" he asked smirking as he realized I was alone there. I immediately started regretting coming here alone. I really should have just cancelled today's plan.

"I think I will survive one hour alone with you Garwin" he shook his head to himself and chuckled lightly. But then suddenly seriousness took over his facial expression

"You know for once I would like to talk to you normally, you know without you thinking of me as a bad guy" the situation was getting really uncomfortable for me.

"I never thought of you as a bad guy Garwin. There is a difference between thinking someone bad and spoiled" I stated simply

"So you think I am spoiled" he said leaning on the table more and getting closer to me in the process

"Well you are. Not to mention your arrogance and stubbornness" I said that as a matter of fact, not putting any emotion on my face.

"I would really like to change these thoughts of yours about me" he said firmly while leaning back from me and straightening up his body. I didn't say anything further knowing one thing would lead to another and after sometimes we would be shouting at each other in the library. So I avoided every stupid thing he said and concentrated only on work for half an hour. Suddenly he asked a question out of nowhere

"Is it so bad?" he was looking intensely at me at that moment

"What is so bad?" I asked with confusion in my voice but without meeting his gaze.

"Working with me alone" this time I had to look at him in the eye. His already intense eyes intensified more. As if he was hurt because I think no good of him. It troubled up my mind more and I frowned at him with both confusion and frustration

"Why do you care about what I think about you Garwin? I bet a lot of people think a lot of stuffs about you. And I know that you don't give it a damn what people think of you. So why does it matter what I think?... You know this sudden change of your attitude only confirms me more that you are really up to something" we both were looking at each other in the eye as if we were in a staring contest. I looked away first as that was getting really awkward for me. He never took his eyes off of me though. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and collected my stuffs

"We will work on this tomorrow" I didn't wait up for his reply and walk out of the room as fast as I could. But he followed me and at one point he stood in front of me to block my way.

"What do you want?" I asked patiently with a calm voice, not wanting to create a scene though there was no one to witness.

"I want to get to know you" his hands were in his usual fingerless gloves. It looked good on him but that was not a time to observe his looks.

"Why? I am not your type of girl Garwin and we both know that. Why the sudden interest? What the hell are you thinking of doing?" he stared at me for a few seconds and then just left without saying a single word

"Does he have any mental issue?" I asked to myself out loud. I was not sure about him but if I had to deal with him like this continuously then I would surely get insane in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys this is another chapter. I am really disappointed for not getting any reviews. I want to know what you are thinking about my story. As it is my first attempt to write a story, I need some encouragements to write further. So please review my story and let me know if I am making any mistake. **

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

I was very happy when I submitted the godforsaken assignment. Not because I would get good grades in it but because I would get rid of Garwin. It took Mr. Fross only a couple of days to finish checking our works. We got an A as I expected. But that didn't mean my luck was favoring me a bit because Mr. Fross asked me and Garwin to stay after the class. I was totally unaware of what was going to happen but Garwin was smirking slightly. And that wasn't a good sign for me.

"Rayna, your assignment work was really good" Mr. Fross praised our work but I wasn't feeling that happy about the compliments. Because I had a feeling that something bad is coming up. Discussing about our assignment, couldn't have been the only reason the teacher asked me and the jerk of the decade to stay after class. There was something else and I was worried about what that might be.

"Thank you sir. I am really glad that you liked our work" I politely said to Mr. Fross as he finished praising the assignment that I submitted him. He smiled at me warmly.

"Rayna, am I correct that Mr. Garwin was your partner?" I nodded my head lightly, still not getting the idea of where this was going really.

"Well, I was hoping that you would do me a favor Rayna" he was taking it slow which bothered me a lot because I was impatient to know what he really wanted me to do.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" keeping the anxiety and tension out of my voice I calmly asked him. Mr. Fross had a wise look on his face at that time.

"You see Rayna, I have noticed that since Mr. Garwin started working with you, he has improved himself...a lot I must say...So…" The next thing he said, made me want to bury myself six feet under the ground "So Rayna, I want you to take him under your wings and tutor him for his studies for the rest of the term" I stayed mute for some time, absorbing the words in my brain properly to figure out what exactly Mr. Fross had just said to me. Why in the hell this was happening to me? I realized that Mr. Fross was still talking to me and I forced myself to hear him out

"I hope there is no problem, Rayna" I couldn't bring any word out of my dried mouth so I just nodded my head, letting him know that there was no problem at all. Mr. Fross was making it look like he was just asking me to do him a favor and I had a choice to say no in this but I knew better, it was no request but an order directly from a teacher. His facial expression gave it away clearly. When I agreed to tutor Garwin, Mr. Fross gave me a small smile and dismissed us from the meeting

"Great, off you go then" I hurried out of the classroom. Troy and Angela were standing right outside of the class for me. But before I went to them I turned around to confront the blonde who was right behind me

"What the hell was that?" I asked angrily while glaring at him murderously. Pure rage was visible in my eyes. Troy and Angela noticed us and came closer instantly. They sensed trouble between me and Garwin right away. The moron Garwin blinked couple of times at me, acting as if clueless like a new born baby

"What are you talking about?" asked the blonde innocently with thick confusion laced in his voice

"Don't play dumb with me Garwin. I know it's all your doing" I was getting more and more pissed off with every passing second while confronting him.

"I seriously don't have any idea what are you talking about" he said, again with a frown of confusion on his face. I couldn't take that anymore. So before I would have burst out in high temper, I had stormed away from there. I felt Garwin looking at my way and I obviously felt him smirking. Troy and Angela caught up with me soon. They had no idea what just happened between Garwin and I

"What was that all about?" asked Angela with worry and concern. I was so mad that I had turned red with anger

"Mr. Fross asked me to tutor Garwin, so that he would do more improvement in his studies. Can you believe it?" I growled out in frustration and rage. They both had nothing to say other than feel pity for me. At the lunch period Garwin came over to our table and hovered over me. He put one hand on the table and another on the back of my chair for support as he leaned closer to me, trying to invade my personal space as much as possible. I had to lean back from him to increase the distance between us. I didn't like it a bit, the pose we were currently in.

"I came here to know how you are planning to schedule our study time" there was a smile on his lips that badly wanted to turn into a smirk. I smiled back at him fake sweetly

"Oh I have already made the schedule" I also spoke up in a cheerful tone. It not only confused him but my friends also got confused because of that. They were even giving me weird looks. Garwin however hid his true expression well.

"We would start studying together from tomorrow and it would be from 7 to 10 pm, in the dorm common room. Be there at 6:45 though" I finished talking and even gave him a nice smile at the end. I felt him fighting the urge to glare at me. It only satisfied me more. His lips formed a thin line. It was a sign that he was getting angry. However, instead of doing anything stupid or saying anything idiotic, Garwin just nodded his head curtly and walked away from there. As he left, everyone else at the table looked at me with confused faces.

"Why do you look so happy about tutoring Garwin all on a sudden?" asked Troy frowning at me with confusion. They didn't get yet what I actually did.

"Well the thing is my dear friends, Garwin is thinking that he could make my life a living hell and get away with it. But that's not what's going to happen now. If I am suffering then he is going to suffer too" Jessica smirked but Angela was still clueless

"How would you do that?" I leaned back in my chair and proceeded to explain "Garwin wants to study, doesn't he? So I will make sure he could do nothing else but study. The time schedule I gave him, it would prevent him from going out anywhere at night. And that means no girls, no parties, no Nicky's and absolutely no having fun for him as long as he wants to study with me" now that I explained it to them in detail, they got the idea and was very impressed with my idea

"He would give up after the first day" said Michael and put his money on the table in front of Troy with a loud thud. Troy smirked at him "He won't even show up" and put his money as well. And we girls shook our heads to ourselves hopelessly.

Both Troy and Michael lost their bets as it's been almost one and a half month now since I started tutoring Garwin. Surprisingly, he didn't give up the first day as we all expected him to. By far nothing happened other than studying. Sometimes we all studied together and sometimes Garwin and I studied alone but it wasn't bad at all. I started to feel that may be, just may be he wasn't really up to something bad. I mean if he was really planning a revenge on me then he would have wanted to get over with it quickly. Perhaps I was wrong about him after all. Before I knew it, I started talking to him normally. Sometimes we even made conversations. I started to laugh at his jokes and he would laugh at mine. We were forming a friendship between us that neither of us spoke about out loud

"You know you are really not the type I thought you were" said Reid one day. We were in his dorm room because Tyler was out at the time. It was almost ten in the night and we were about to finish our studies for the day. We started calling each other by our first names as we got on our good sides slowly. Troy and others as well started to think him a different person slowly. We all were on friendly terms with each other and it was quite unbelievable in my opinion but I was glad about it nonetheless.

"What did you think?" I asked him back with interest and curiosity. Reid sighed out a little before replying

"You know I thought that you would be moody, boring, don't know how to have fun, nerdy type, and an insufferable know it all" he never hesitated to speak what was on his mind. I liked that in him.

"So, what do you think now?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes. I would always admire those blue eyes of his. They were so natural and intense, beautiful. Since I was a kid I loved the sea of Goa. I often went at the beach with my friends to make sand castles and see the sun set. His eyes reminded me of that sea. And it was really nice

"You are really easy to get along. Not girly girly at all. I like it in a girl" I gave him a crook smile of mine before speaking up my mind

"Well, my thoughts about you changed a bit too" Reid sighed softly

"Well that's a very good thing for me" said Reid. Our studying together did Reid a huge favor. He was constantly getting good marks at his tests. Teachers noticed his improvements too and they appreciated it. He stopped going to late night parties and as a result he was always on time for the morning classes. He didn't even sleep with any girl for past three months. He was totally a changed person in everyone's eyes. And unknown to myself I started to trust him slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I can't believe I am updating so soon. This is another chapter. I am very happy that you guys are including my story to your favorite story lists. Thank you very much for reading my story. It means a lot to me. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and I am always looking forward them.**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

The famous Sons of Ipswich always stayed together. I always wondered why? Each one of them was different from the other. Caleb was the mature one, always trying to keep his friends out of trouble. Unlike Reid, he was the trouble maker of the group. Pogue was kind of wild sometimes and sometimes mature while Tyler was a shy type boy. I heard a lot about them from Reid. And the more I knew about the boys the more I got curious about them. I made up my mind about meeting with Reid's friends in person. Nicky's was the perfect opportunity to get to be friends with the other sons of Ipswich. So I went to Reid one day

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked him with a casual tone. Reid shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "Studying with you, what else?" he replied without putting much thought to it. However, I shook my head that made him confused

"Tomorrow, we are going to Nicky's" I said with a smile but Reid raised his eye bows at me. A surprised expression covered up his perfect face. Clearly he was finding it hard to believe me

"I was thinking about meeting your friends and you know, get to know them as well" I explained my true motivation to him but Reid smirked at me. I understood right away that he must be thinking something wicked

"So finally you are asking me out, sweetie. What took you so long?" Well some things never change. His smirks were one of those things. Though I would lie if I say that I didn't like them on his face.

"Well what else I am supposed to do? You don't have the guts to ask me out" I winked at him playfully. I was capable of flirting too. But it was just a joke for me but Reid's expression visibly changed suddenly. His dazzling blue eyes got intense hundred times more and he slowly leaned closer to me, intentionally invading my personal space. I took a step back without really knowing about it. I was getting lost in his gaze for that moment.

"If you want to see my guts then, all you have to do is, ask" I gulped down my nervousness that suddenly came into me after hearing his husky seductive voice. I don't know why I was getting unnecessarily nervous. I mean it was just Reid right. Thankfully Troy came over to us at that moment and saved me from the awkward situation. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Reid didn't look so happy when I turned away from him. But I refused to waste any time thinking about that. As I had planned I went to Nicky's with Reid the following day. Tyler gave us a ride in his hummer. I made small conversations with Tyler on our way towards Nicky's. He was very sweet and charming, just like I thought him to be. He was also very easy to get along with and not to mention totally different from Reid. It was really unbelievable that they were best friends. By the time we got to our destination; Caleb and Pogue were already there along with Kate. They looked at us and waved for us to come over to them.

"Hey what's up boys and Kate?" asked Reid as he dropped himself on the vacant chair beside Pogue. Tyler was gentleman enough. He motioned me to sit beside Kate before settling down himself.

"It's about time you are showing your face down here again" said Pogue looking at Reid directly. Reid just gave him a small tight smile in response and then proceeded to introduce me to the others. Though I was sure that they already knew me

"Guys, this is Rayna, you all know her obviously. And Rayna these are my other two buddies, Caleb, Pogue and that's Kate" Reid finished his job of introducing us and then left it up to me to get to know them. I nodded to them with a smile

"I have already heard so much about you guys that you don't seem strangers to me at all" I really felt that I knew them all.

"Same here, it seems like Reid has only one person to talk about and that's you" said Caleb tried to be as friendly as possible

"I hope he said nothing bad about me but I won't be too surprised if he did actually. I practically made his life a living hell for past couple of months" I knew very well exactly how hard it was for the blonde sons of Ipswich to change his life style so drastically. He really went through hell to keep up with my study strategy for him. That's when Kate spoke up

"I have to know this, how in god's name did you manage to turn the totally jerk Reid that we all knew about into a semi jerk Reid in such a short time? It was practically impossible to do" said Kate in such a conversational tone that I couldn't help but giggle while the others smirked widely well everyone except for Reid. He was glaring daggers at Kate at that time

"Trust me I have no idea" I said with as much enthusiasm in my voice. Reid glared at us both and furrowed his brows angrily at us as well

"If you girls failed to notice it but I am sitting right here" said Reid with an offended tone and pouted his lower lip a little. He looked so immature that moment that I couldn't help but smile to myself thinking about his angelic features. We talked and laughed for a while longer then Tyler looked over at the pool table and noticed Aaron and his sidekicks there.

"Come on man, let's go over to the pool table and kick Aaron's ass in the game" Tyler nudged Reid to get up from his chair but he looked over at me first

"What?" I asked with confusion in my voice

"Would you be alright?" he asked me with concern in his voice. I felt my heart skipping a beat suddenly, seeing his care for me. But I didn't dare to take it another way and thought of it just a friend's concern for another friend. Nothing more or nothing less, so I just nodded to him "Yeah, I will be fine, don't worry" Reid and Tyler left the table and I stayed with the others. When the two boys were out of earshot I spoke up again

"I don't know why but sometimes it really makes me uncomfortable" I said that more to myself than to the others

"What?" asked Kate curiously. I took a deep breath

"You know, Reid being so nice to me and all. Sometimes it just doesn't seem normal to me"I knew that I shouldn't have been saying this to his friends above all people but it just came out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird really. Reid never acted like this before. He hasn't come here for months, he wasn't with any girl. His academic results are improving noticeably. I am pretty confused myself" said Kate elaborating the conversation

"I first thought that he was up to something but then his behavior didn't make any sense to me. I mean, even if he had plans of getting back to me for the fights we had at the beginning, I don't think so that he would work on it for so long" I said that while looking particularly at Pogue and Caleb. Because if Reid was really up to something then they must know about it. Also it didn't go unnoticed by me that they both went really quiet while Kate and I talked about Reid's so suddenly changed attitude. May be they were confused like me but I had a feeling that they knew something that I didn't. But I shrugged that feeling off without thinking much about it.

"So, how is it going on with Reid?" Kate asked, successfully capturing my attention back to her gossips

"Oh, we are just friends though most of the time either we fight or argue about something or another thing. If you ask me for my honest opinion, I like the jerk Reid better than the too much polite Reid. It really creeps me out when he is being too nice with me" Kate laughed lightly at that. However, Caleb and Pogue still had the strange looks on their faces. After a few moments passed away, I couldn't help but ask them

"You guys had known him for forever. How would you explain this sudden change in his behavior?" I asked straight to Caleb and Pogue. Caleb sighed out a little "We don't really know Rayna. We are also confused" Both the boys looked at each other and then suddenly they got more uncomfortable about being around me. It made me a bit suspicious but before I could ask them about something else, they excused themselves and went over to play Foosball. It was clear that they were trying to get away from me or should I say my questions.

"What got into them?" asked Kate out loud but more to herself than to me. I was asking the same question to myself in my mind. I got along with Kate just fine actually more than fine, even though we just spent approximately one hour with each other. But we talked like as if we were best friends. Kate told me how she got with the sons of Ipswich. She always had a crush on Pogue since they started going to school together. Pogue asked her out on a date at the beginning of the last year and she agreed immediately. Her dream came true that day and since then they were together. I told her about myself too.

"You are really different from the other girls Reid usually dates" said Kate at one point of our conversation

"That's because I am not dating Reid. We can hardly stand each other. I am not his type" while I was saying that, I noticed Caleb and Pogue going over to the pool table and then the four boys went outside through the back door of Nicky's.

"Why the hell is Aaron looking over at you?" asked Kate, while glaring at Aaron. I looked over myself and found that he really was looking at me in a nasty way "I once insulted him" I replied to Kate but that didn't explain the look he was giving me at the moment. After a while all the four boys returned to the table. We were just talking when my cell phone suddenly went off. I checked the ID and found it was Troy who was calling me. I excused myself and went outside to get away from all the loud music around in the room.

"Hey Troy what's up?" I answered the phone "Where are you, Rayna?" he asked with concern in his voice

"I am at Nicky's right now. I came to meet Reid's friends. Is everything okay?" I heard Troy sigh in relief

"Yeah, I went to your room and you weren't there. So I called to….." I could tell he was very worried about me. I felt guilty for that. I should have informed him about the plan earlier. But it wasn't exactly my fault either. I didn't really get a chance to talk to him about the plan of meeting with the other sons of Ipswich tonight.

"I am sorry Troy, I should have told you before. Don't worry I am fine. I will talk to you when I get back" I apologized to him really meaning it

"It's okay Rayna. Just be careful and have fun. I will see you later then, bye" Troy hung up and I made my way back to the table.

"Who was it?" asked Reid the second I got there

"Troy" I replied shortly and Reid rolled his eyes to himself

"Does that boy ever leave your side? If he wasn't dating Angela I would have thought he is in love with you" I detected a hint of jealousy in his voice and apparently I wasn't the only one. But unlike me others didn't choose to ignore it

"I think something is burning" teased Tyler and Reid rolled his eyes at him "Shut up baby boy" snapped Reid annoyed much. The youngest son only chuckled more at his best friend's irritation. I got the idea more clearly that they were really very close even when they were fighting with each other. They were more like brothers and one would stand beside the other in the time of need no matter what. Even their differences couldn't tear them apart, it only strengthened their bond. I couldn't help but feel that there was something else working behind their friendship. There was something else that brought the four of them together. Suddenly the conversation between us involved Tyler's love life much to his disliking.

"So you really don't have anyone special in your life?" I asked Tyler curiously, quite interested about it. Reid snickered from beside me

"There is a reason I call him baby boy. He is still waiting for his dream girl" Tyler glared at Reid who laughed some more

"Wow Tyler! how did you manage to stay so decent after being around Reid for so long. It's really amazing, absolutely a miracle" I earned a grin from Tyler and a glare from Reid as I said that

"It's really hard but I still managed" said Tyler proudly. Everyone laughed as Reid huffed in anger and crossed his arms over his chest. Sometimes he acted just like an immature ten year old. And he looked terribly adorable at those times. I got along with the sons of Ipswich and Kate rather quickly. Soon I found myself divided between two groups. But I didn't want any of them to think that I was ignoring them. Caleb and Pogue stopped giving me weird looks after couple of more hang outs with them. Caleb actually found the little sister he never had. Thankfully my hanging around the Sons of Ipswich didn't anger my other friends meaning Troy, Angela, Jessica and Michael. They even started talking to the sons of Ipswich themselves.

One day Aaron and his gang were picking up on Troy. Pogue and Caleb saw that and they stood up for him. Pogue even punched Aaron in the face for tormenting Troy horribly. Everything was going on so well that I never saw the darkness that was approaching me slowly. Rest of the year had passed by like that. I stopped tutoring Reid when he was good on his own. But that didn't end our strange friendship that was formed during the time we spent together with each other. It was more than friendship but less then falling in love. The relation was beautiful itself. We cared about each other. At least I cared about him a lot, more than I showed. Tyler was another case. He liked me so much that he would follow me around the whole day, like a good little puppy. I really liked him too. Whenever he got into a fight with Reid, I would take his side and defend him each time. Everyone who knew Reid admitted that no one could take him down in an argument like I did.

I was creating a family again. News flew across the campus very fast. Everyone knew that I was the new addition in the group of Sons of Ipswich. Unlike Kate I had a different position in the group. I wasn't dating any of the boys and everyone knew it. So the girls of Spenser weren't jealous of me like they were with Kate. The girls with crushes on Pogue would make her life a living hell sometimes. But I wasn't having any trouble like that. In fact the girls sought me for tips on the boys, about their whereabouts, and relationship statues with a girl and etc. There was a girl named Melody. I sat with her in Biology class. She was really shy and quiet type. We hardly talked with each other. One day she gathered up all her courage and asked me about Tyler. I understood that she liked Tyler and got a huge crush on him. She wanted to know if he was seeing anyone. Melody was shaking with nervousness when she asked me about him. I found the girl actually very sweet, kind and cute looking. Not an eye candy but cute and possessed a golden heart. She was also a bit of a book worm. And as much as I knew Tyler, she was a perfect match for him. I didn't like doing match making but the hopeful looks the girl was giving me I couldn't help it. I told her that Tyler was single and not dating anyone currently. She looked so happy hearing that, it seemed she would start crying at any moment.

"You can talk to him if you want to" I suggested her but she instantly got tensed up

"No, I can't do that. What if he rejects me? I would never be able to look at his way again" girls like Melody were really sensitive. They shouldn't get their hearts broken or they might never heal. I decided to take things in my hands

"How about I find out what Tyler thinks about you? If I see that he is interested in you too then I will inform you and you can go to talk to him without the fear of rejection" she was looking at me with widened eyes and a surprised look

"Would you really do that for me?" she asked me with an unbelievable tone of voice. It wasn't really a big deal for me so I nodded my head to assure her "Sure. It's not a big deal for me Melody. I will help you in this" she suddenly jumped up at me and hugged me tightly. It startled me a bit but I returned the hug before she let go of me.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you" she was actually jumping up and down with excitement. I talked to Tyler that day and found out that he too was mildly interested in Melody. Their feelings were mutual but both were too shy to talk to each other.

"Why don't you talk to her?" I told Tyler for the hundredth time. I was nagging him for hours now.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she already has a boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes to myself. They even think alike, how cute. But right now, Tyler's stubbornness was really getting on my nerves. Thankfully we were completely alone or Tyler wouldn't have opened up to me about his feelings so much in the first place.

"What if she likes you and what if she wants you to talk to her first?" I reasoned with him. I didn't really want to tell him that Melody talked to me about him herself. It would have ruined the moment for Tyler

"No, she never showed any interest in me" he argued back. I really didn't know that the youngest son of Ipswich was so hard to pursue.

"May be because she is shy" but of course I wasn't going to give up anytime soon

"I don't want to get rejected?" Tyler rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease of the tension that I was giving him at the moment.

"Tyler, you won't get rejected, trust me. Besides you will never know if you don't try for once. You are Reid's best friend for god's sake" this kind of speech always works in situation like this. So after arguing on this for another half an hour he finally agreed to talk to her. Melody looked at me from the corner of her eyes when Tyler walked up to her. I smiled at her and show her my thumbs up for good luck. And just as I knew and expected they started going out soon.

Before I knew it the year final exam started and I was too busy to do anything else but study. The last day of the freshman year, we all partied at the Dells. Most of the students would go to their home to spend the vacation. I on the other hand had no choice but to stay at the dorms. During the vacation I went to visit Troy and Angela at their houses. Troy lived with his grandmother in Boston. His parents were always moving around the world for business. I talked to Reid couple of times online before he went to Italy for a family vacation. Tyler however visited me in the dorms twice during the holidays. He and Melody already started dating officially. I was really happy for them. We even went out for lunch together. Melody was really happy and completely in love with Tyler. They gave each other the lovey dovey eyes when ever they got the chance. But she was still very shy and introvert type. Melody still managed to become my friend just like Kate.

"Do you think I should introduce her to the others after the vacation is over?" Tyler asked me. He was talking about introducing Melody to the boys and Kate. They were a couple now after all. The others already knew about Tyler and Melody but they never got the chance to meet each other properly.

"Of course you should. It would make her happy" We talked about this when Melody excused herself for going to the washroom at the end of the lunch.

"Ray" I looked at Tyler. That was a nick name he gave me "Thank you" I smiled at him and we hugged each other lightly.

"Be good with her"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys I have got another chapter for you. I want to finish this story fast so that I can write another one. Hope you guys would enjoy it.**

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

The sophomore year started after the long summer vacation. Everything seemed fresh and new. I hadn't talked to Reid for weeks now. I was really looking forward to see him. An unknown fear was working within me. I feared that Reid might not stay the same like previous year. I feared that he had forgot about me and forget about our friendship during the time we spent away from each other. I feared that he would move on and leave me behind. But I was his friend, right? You can dump your girlfriends, not your friends right? Still I feared a lot of things for the up coming year.

The first day of the class for the new year, everyone was catching up with each other. I was no exceptional. I was chatting away with Jessica and Michael. They were telling me how their summer was. The classes would start in fifteen minutes. My eyes were flickering towards the doorway every single minute. I was expecting a certain blonde to walk through the door. When only five minutes were left for the first class to start and we were finally preparing to head for our classrooms, Reid walked in the cafeteria gracefully. I had no idea how it happened but Reid was totally changed, I mean look wise. He looked more masculine and earned a built up body as well. His features developed a devilish handsome look enough to make a girl go crazy for him. I was stuck myself in the moment when I saw him. The other girls were looking at him as expected, with seductive gestures and inviting eyes. Their gazes were roaming all over his body, not to mention the way they were batting their eye lashes at him. I shouldn't say this but I felt a little jealous. Okay scratch that, I felt like my blood was boiling in my own veins. But I was careful not to show my emotions on my face.

I tried my best to shake off the feeling but it only increased when a girl ran into him from nowhere completely intentionally and pretended it to be an accident. She was falling on the floor but Reid swiftly caught her. He had his muscled up arms wrapped around the girl's waist protectively. He even checked out the girl in that position, not to mention his eyes were wondering over her body too. The girl blushed in his arms and thanked him for saving her by kissing his cheek lightly. I couldn't help but glare at the love birds. After the girl left him with another small kiss, this time on his lips and a thank you, Reid looked directly at me. I couldn't explain my behavior to myself but I looked away from him intentionally even though I was so willing to meet him just a while ago. He made his way over to me but I walked away from there before he could reach me. I couldn't make it far though; Reid caught up with me easily.

"What happened to you? Aren't you going to say hi to me at least?" he looked serious for a moment. I avoided looking at him and replied with a casual tone

"You were busy checking out the other girls SO I thought not to bother you with my presence" I said the last part in a fake sweet voice and started walking away from him again after shooting him a deadly glare that I didn't want to do so openly.

"Hmmm… something is burning" Reid said as he smirked wickedly at me. Was something really burning? I couldn't deny it but why? I stopped suddenly and looked back at Reid who was walking just beside me. He looked back at me with both of his eye bows raised in a questioning manner. Suddenly I started to feel nervous under his gaze. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What?" Reid asked curiously "I don't know. Please don't follow me right now. I will catch up with you later" I didn't wait for him neither let him say anything. I felt him looking at my way though.

I avoided Reid the entire day. He would look at me now and then but didn't came over to me. The other sons of Ipswich shared confused looks among themselves. Caleb even suspected that Reid must have done something bad with me and looked at him with accusing eyes. I spent the lunch time with Troy, Angela and Jessica. I was frustratingly confused about what I felt in the morning. I needed to have some alone time with myself desperately to figure out my own feelings. After the classes end, I went straight to my room and shut the door behind me. What was happening to me? Why did it hurt to see Reid with another girl? I was his friend; I wasn't supposed to feel like this. After arguing with myself for a long time, I finally convinced myself that it was nothing. Reid was my friend and nothing else. I didn't need some stupid romantic feelings to jeopardize the friendship between us. It would make things unnecessarily complicated in my life.

The next day morning, I was normal again. I talked to Reid as if I wasn't avoiding him yesterday like plague. For that I received weird looks from him, but he didn't say anything about my behavior which I was thankful about. I ate lunch with him, and the boys. Kate and Melody were constantly gossiping about their summer vacation.

"I heard Kira talking to her friends. Aaron thinks the new girl this year is really hot and thinking about asking her out. Kira looked infuriated" informed Kate us with mild interest. I didn't know that a new girl came this year. But apparently everyone else knew about it.

"She didn't look that attractive to me" said Tyler and wrapped his arm around Melody. Though Reid scoffed at him

"Are you kidding me? You are just scared to confess that in front of your girl. That new girl was super sexy if you ask me. Haven't you seen the curves of her body and the way she dresses? Look there she comes" everyone looked at the cafeteria doorway including me.

A girl walked in with bunch of other girls. She has shoulder length red hair and green eyes. Her body was extremely curvy. I could be wrong but it seemed unnatural to me, like some surgery was done on her. She did awful things with her school uniform to reveal more skin. She was also covered up in thick layers of make ups. I wasn't surprised that she caught Reid's eyes. He always preferred girls like her. In all honesty, I could have never got his attention by showing off my curves. Not that I wanted to in the first place, I would never do such things but the point was that Reid would have never got interested in me because of my body. Because I had got curves but not that much to attract someone like Reid. I never complained though about my body I mean. I always wanted to look beautiful but not sexy or hot. But as I saw Reid's eyes traveling up and down the new girl's body I wished to have more curves than I possessed. Why I suddenly wished for that was out of my own understanding?

I looked away from the girl but Reid kept gawking at her. My eyes suddenly met with Caleb's and I started to feel really insecure about my thoughts. He had a knowing look on his face. As if he knew exactly what I was thinking. He couldn't know what was bothering me, could he? I didn't know but I cleared my head from all the thoughts involving Reid and engaged myself in a conversation with Melody about something else entirely. Melody looked extremely pleased that Tyler wasn't giving the new girl any attention. And I secretly wished that Reid would have done the same. Yet again I got confused about my own thoughts and feelings. Why the hell would I care if Reid's looking at some hot chick? He had done it before, but it didn't bother me then, so why would it now? I shouldn't care about it but the fact was I did care. And it was driving me crazy.

For the next couple of days everything was going on smoothly except for the inner struggles, I was having with my own feelings and thoughts. It was a Tuesday evening, I was doing my part time job in the grocery store that I started last year. Usually I worked at the counter and handled the cash. I got my monthly allowance by working there. I was giving changes to a customer when Reid walked through the door. He quickly spotted me and came over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a wondering tone of voice. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at me "Just came to check up on you. When are getting off?"

"After half an hour" I replied shortly as another customer came with a loaded trolley. She was an old lady and a regular customer of this store. I knew her and she knew me as well.

"Hello Maria, how are you today?" I asked her like always, she smiled at me warmly "Just the same. Getting older every day" she let out a small chuckle. Her eyes went over to Reid

"Who is this? Your boyfriend?" I prevented the blush from showing off "No, he is just a friend. We go to Spenser together" I replied quickly and felt Reid's eyes on me which made me a bit uncomfortable. I looked back at him and saw his eyes got intense for some unknown reasons. It was really unnerving.

"I will wait for you to finish your work" he said and started to walk away. I called him back, he stopped in his track and looked back at me from the spot

"You don't have to wait up for me" I didn't know why Reid was suddenly so interested about escorting me back to the dorms. It was in a walking distance any way. Reid shook his head "I want to" and he walked away from there before I could say anything else to him. I looked back at Maria who had a small smile on her lips and a knowing look on her face

"What are thinking?" I asked and tried not to sound too interested while I checked in the stuffs.

"You know my hair didn't turn white because of the air. I have live long enough to see things. That boy is in love with you." She stated, so sure of herself but I shook my head

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew him" Her face was calm but her eyes were brightly shining "You will find out soon, my dear"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you very much for the review. I am really happy that you guys are liking my story so far. This is another chapter but I must warn that things won't stay so innocent from this chapter. I am really hoping that you will like it. Please review this chapter and let me know what do you think. **

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

Just as Reid had told me he stayed around until I finished my shift at the store. Before I knew it we were walking towards the dorm together. For the first few minutes it was very quiet between us and it really felt awkward to me. Both of us wanted to talk but neither could which was absolutely unusual and strange. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Reid opened his mouth quite a few times but shut it without saying a word. I terribly felt the need to dissolve the uneasiness in the atmosphere around us.

"Where is Tyler?" the question got out before I could shut my mouth. It was really stupid of me to ask that question because I already knew that Tyler went out with Melody. Reid glanced at me for once before replying the question.

"He went out with Melody, thought you already knew that" thankfully Reid wasn't smirking like always but still wasn't that absolutely embarrassing? How could I forget that I was talking with Tyler about his date today right in front of him? Obviously he knew that I knew where Tyler was. I didn't speak further in fear that I would again make a fool out of myself. I never acted like this before, may be I wasn't feeling good or may be I didn't get enough sleep last night? Whatever the reason was but my heart was beating twice much faster than usual for some unknown strange reasons.

"Tyler and Melody are perfect for each other. Baby boy finally found his dream girl and the credit goes to you entirely" Reid said suddenly. It was his attempt to start a conversation between us perhaps. I felt my cheeks heating up all on a sudden. But why was I blushing anyway? Was it because of what Reid said to me which was kind of a compliment or was it because he was looking straight at me right now? The wind was blowing heavily and the sky started to get dark too. It would rain soon. I didn't know what possessed me or was it the weather that made me suddenly say

"I am looking forward to meet your dream girl now" It got out of my mouth before I could stop myself

"I do dream about girls but I don't have a dream girl. You above all people should know that Rayna" I rolled my eyes at him "Right, I forgot" I said sarcastically. But suddenly I felt a strange little urge and couldn't help but ask him

"So are you planning to ask out the red head bimbo?" I was talking about the new girl this year. I caught Reid looking at her quite a few times and each time I felt extremely irritated and a bit hurt as well.

"What makes you think I would want to date her?" asked Reid straight away with a smirk on his perfect lips.

"Let me think, umm...may be because she is stylish and an eye candy. She stays covered in make ups 24x7, wears sexy revealing dresses. She knows how to seduce men and pleasure them. In one word a total player and a perfect match for you" I released the breath I was holding in during the talk. Reid threw a perfect glare at me but that only made me smirk at him

"Why on earth would I want to date that type of a girl?" he looked extremely irritated. I shrugged my shoulders at him nonchalantly "Well your previous girlfriends or hook ups were exactly like that" I presented my reason clearly. Suddenly I had to stop in my track because a hand on my wrist stopped me from going further. I turned to face Reid and looked up at him with confusion in my eyes. Why did he suddenly stop me? Before I could figure out the answer on my own Reid slowly leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear with a low seductive voice. His hot breath teased my sensitive skin and I almost shivered at the moment.

"I think I would like to try something new" his voice was low but smooth and laced with passionate desire. This sudden change in him definitely didn't make the situation any better for me. A loud thunder cracked up in the sky with a bolt of lightening. I practically jumped up and got closer to Reid more without even realizing it. He smirked at me of course. Soon the rain drops started to pour out from the sky. We were getting soaked with water slowly but neither of us could move from where we were standing. His intense eyes kept me rooted on the spot. I didn't even realize when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me more closer to him. We were standing so close now that our bodies were completely touching. Before I knew it Reid leaned in closer to my face and I on the other hand reacting on my instincts, closed my eyes slowly. I felt his soft tender lips brushing against mine for the first time. A ticklish feeling started to spread throughout my body. Reid kissed me once and pulled back a little to see my reaction. It was a small sweet kiss but I was never been kissed before so that one small kiss was practically driving me insane. I felt like my entire body was on fire suddenly. I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't think straight at all.

When Reid noticed me so lost and confused not to mention so vulnerable at the moment, he resumed kissing me. This time it wasn't just a small peck. It lasted longer than before but it was still innocent and sweet. I wasn't responding to him because I was in too much shock to do that and I didn't even know what to do either. But I didn't push him away like I would have if I were in my right senses. It was actually really amazing what one simple kiss could do to you? It didn't take Reid long to get me to move along with him. Our bodies were pressed against each other leaving no space between us at all. I had my both arms wrapped around his neck. One hand tangled in his wet but still soft and silky blond hair. Our lips were moving together with each other in sync. What else could be more romantic? We were kissing in the rain on the sidewalk of the road. The kiss didn't remain so innocent when I started to kiss him back. I felt him licking my lower lip for access in my mouth. I hesitated for a moment but Reid wasn't ready to wait. He bit on my bottom lip lightly and it made me gasp. My lips automatically parted and he got the chance to put his tongue in my mouth. I felt him smirk in the kiss. Again I had no idea about what to do. For a few seconds he guided me and like a good student I learnt it. I started to response like an expert after a while. He must have thought that I was a really good learner. I blushed at the thought myself.

I was still in daze. If I had my mind working properly then I would have slapped him away in the first attempt but that never happened instead the kiss got more passionate and wild. Suddenly another thunder cracked loudly. It brought the senses back in me which I couldn't found during the kiss. The realization of what we were doing hit me hard enough. I pushed Reid away from me right away and started running towards the dorms building fast. People stared at me confusedly when I made my way to my room. I got inside the room, shut the door behind me and slid down it and dropped myself on the floor. I was panting hard. I was wet and shivering from the cold as well but at the moment I didn't care about any of them. All I could think of was what just happened between me and Reid.

"What the hell just happened?" I whispered to myself. My head started spinning and I could even hear my heart beating loudly in my ear. Suddenly someone started to knock loudly on my door. I heard Reid yelling from the other side of the door. I wasn't ready to face him yet. Heck I would never be able to face him again. I prayed that he would just go away right now. But he stayed there and kept banging on the door.

"Rayna, open the god damn door. I want to talk to you. I won't leave until I talk to you... Rayna" I knew the way he was banging on my door and yelling loudly, it must have created a scene outside of the room. And the other students on the floor must be enjoying the scene mildly as well. I had no choice but to open the door. So I unlocked the door but didn't open it and turned away to face the wall in the opposite direction, not really wanting to see his face at the moment. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to stop the shaking that was coming from inside me. I felt him stepping inside the room and he shut the door behind him. I didn't have the courage to look at him so I kept pretending that he wasn't there. And just as expected, it only angered Reid more when he saw me facing away from him. He yanked my arm with great force and turned me around to him.

"How long it will take for you to get it ...that... I love you?" he grabbed both of my arms and brought me closer to him. He said each word with extra pressure on it.

"And how long you have decided to ignore your feelings for me?" I had my head lowered for the lack of answers to his questions.

"Look at me" he growled out. It was really scary and made me look up at him immediately. He was angry, very angry. And it was not a good thing at all.

"I don't know what you are talking about" It was actually an attempt to ease his anger but I didn't quite said the right thing which made him more mad.

"You bloody very well know what I am talking about Rayna. I love you and I know you love me too. So why do you keep resisting me?" his hands were on my arms and they were creating perfect bruises on my skin. He held me so tight, it was really hurting me but I didn't say anything. However, my eyes were getting watery from the pain that he was inflecting upon me. He must have noticed that too as a whimper escaped my throat unintentionally. Reid left my hands with a hard forceful shake that made me stumble back a few steps. He still had a very angry look on his face which looked really dangerous. I was scared. I was backing away from him unknowingly. But after a while there was no space to back away anymore and my back hit the wall. Reid was approaching me kind of like a predator and stood right in front of me. He closed the remaining distance between us and pressed his body against mine. He whispered in my ear huskily which sounded very sexy yet very dangerous at the same time

"I can't stand your rejection anymore" I gulped down my nervousness at that. He put his hands on the wall on both of my sides and caged me like a prey.

"Just ask yourself, if you really don't love me then why do you feel jealous when I look at the red head bimbo or any other girl for the matter of face?" He kissed my lips lightly for one last time and simply walked out of the room leaving me in a paralyzed state but with a panicked mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you 'madness is me' for liking my story and reviewing it. This is another chapter. Hopefully you will like it. please let me know if there is something missing or if I have made any mistake. Reviews are always great. **

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

I couldn't sleep a bit the whole night. I kept thinking about what happened, what Reid said to me and what I really felt for him again and again throughout the night. I couldn't deny it anymore that I liked his presence around me. I liked talking to him; I liked his stupid jokes, cocky remarks, his infamous smirks, and his immaturity. I liked everything about him. I even loved arguing with him. Since the beginning of the term, I couldn't help but be jealous when he looked at another girl and I was absolutely annoyed when other girls batted their eye lashes seductively at him. A few days back, I couldn't take my eyes off of his body when he was swimming in the pool with others. I was never attracted to his physical appearance before. Surely I saw him half naked many times last year but I never felt the need to observe him closely the way I did that time in the pool. I shamelessly let my eyes roam over his lean yet muscular body and memorized every curve and line on it. I had a feeling that he caught me looking at him but when he didn't say anything stupid to me, I simply assumed that he didn't notice me watching his body so closely and was thankful for it. I cared about him a lot no doubt in that. And the way I feared to loose him at the beginning of the year. There was no explanation for that either. But the real question was

"Am I in love with Reid Garwin?" and only one answer came back from my heart and soul

"YES"

I was kind of surprised at myself that it took me so long to realize this. Reid was right after all, I was denying my feelings for him. I fell in love with him a long time ago but I wasn't admitting it to myself. However, when I accepted the feeling, I began to fear something else. I knew for a matter of fact that Reid wasn't the most trustworthy person when it involved a girl and her feelings. Reid was quite good at breaking a girl's heart. He did that quite a few times before and its definitely not impossible for him to do it again even if it's me this time. He was afraid of any kind of commitment and liked to be free like a rebellious teenager and that's the way he was actually. It was hard for me to completely trust him with my heart. I loved him more than anything else, true and I knew that he would be the only man I could ever love. It wasn't just a teenager's crush for me. I knew this for sure that if Reid ever left me, I would never be able to move on from him. What Reid thought about me, was important for me to know. He said that he loved me but saying that to someone was not a big deal for him. The real question was, did he really mean it? Or was he just fooling around with me? Did he hang around with me for one long year for this? I couldn't take a risk of confessing my feelings to him until I got the truth. I needed to know his true feelings for me. Because if it was just a game for him then I didn't want to confess my true feelings and then make a fool out of myself in front of him and everyone else. In the end, I planned to just ignore Reid until I found him reliable enough.

So, the next day I ignored Reid like a plague. It hurt me more than it hurt him. I felt him staring at me in the classes, boring his gaze into me whenever he could. He was even looking at me now and then in the cafeteria when I was sitting with Troy and intentionally avoided his gazes. Troy was planning his next date with Angela, he was saying things to me but I couldn't hear any of it. Troy obviously noticed me absentminded and knew something was wrong right away.

"Did anything happen between you and Reid?" Troy asked suddenly and it brought my attention back to him immediately. I quickly shook my head, not really wanting to bother him with my dilemmas but Troy didn't let go of the issue so easily.

"Don't lie to me Rayna. I have noticed it, you are ignoring him since this morning. What happened?" I sighed slowly but heavily. Maybe talking to someone would help me out and Troy was the best person to talk with about it. I knew he would understand me properly, so I explained him everything. Like a good listener Troy listened to my each and every word very carefully and tried to understand the situation and my own conflicted feelings properly. So, after I finished explaining myself to him, I looked at Troy hopefully and prayed that he would have some solutions to my problems. For a few moments he didn't say anything at all and seemed deep in thoughts.

"You are definitely in love with him" stated Troy confidently and I could barely stop myself from rolling my eyes at him.

"Troy, I already know that. But, that's not what I am worried about" my voice dripped out the frustration that was working within me. I felt like a love sick teenager and at that moment that was exactly what I was. Troy continued talking though

"I know, I know, you want to know about his true feelings for you before you confess your love for him" I nodded my head slowly, appreciating Troy for understanding me so easily.

"Well what do you think I should do, to find out his true feelings for me?" I asked Troy for his suggestion and advice. Troy took a deep breath before speaking up again

"Well the way he changed over the year and the way he looks at you, I don't know, may be he is in love with you too" said Troy with an unsure voice that didn't help the situation a bit. And 'a may be' was definitely not enough for me. I could not walk up to Reid Garwin above all people and say that 'I love you' based on a may be.

"I don't think he is actually in love with me. Maybe...I don't know...maybe he just got a crush on me. Or maybe it's just an infatuation and it will be over before we know it. I mean come on, I am not his type at all. How could he possibly ever fall in love with me?" I was not only reasoning with Troy but myself as well. However, Troy let out a sigh at my stubbornness.

"Rayna, it's not always necessary that you will only fall in love with your type. I mean look at yourself, Reid is not your type at all but still you love him, you fell in love with him. Maybe it's the same for him too. He wouldn't have changed himself so much if he only had a crush on you. He changed himself completely just to gain your love Rayna. I think you would be unfair to him if you doubt his love for you like this" now that was something I never thought about before. Of course I would have hated Reid for his arrogance and selfishness if I hadn't got close to him in the first place. He was obnoxious and a total insensitive jerk sometimes. But he changed his nature and his behavior to get close to me. To make me like and love him. He did so much to gain my love and trust but I was still questioning him and his love for me. I felt like I was the dumbest person alive on the face of the earth. But there was something deep inside me that was nagging me continuously, telling me not to give in so easily. That something was going on wrong. But I avoided that feeling completely and asked Troy for one last time

"So, I should give in?" I have already decided what I would do but I still asked Troy and hoped that he would say yes right away.

"Only if you won't start ignoring me then" Troy could be terribly adorable sometimes. I smiled at him widely and hit him on the arm playfully

"That will never happen" I pulled Troy closer to me and gave him a tight brotherly hug. But while hugging him I looked over at Reid and saw him glaring daggers at us. I couldn't help but smile at that though. He was burning with jealousy at the sight of me embracing Troy, it only confirmed his love for me more. I saw him leaving the room in a rush while shoving people out of his way aggressively. I wanted to go after him because Reid could never control his actions when he was angry. Sometimes he would get hurt himself. But, I stayed behind when I saw Tyler going after him. I would rather let Tyler calm Reid down because I was sort of scared of Reid when he was angry to such extent.

Reid ignored me for the rest of the day and I also avoided him at any cost. I planned to talk to him the next day after the classes would be over. We needed a lot of talking to do and clear all the misunderstandings between us. The mere thought of talking to Reid made my skin tickle and goose bumps spread throughout my body. I couldn't sleep with the tension about what would happen tomorrow when I would go to Reid to confess my feelings for him. It was after mid night when suddenly someone knocked at my door. I was quite startled and surprised at that. Who needed to see me at this hour of the night? I got both worried and scared. I opened the door slowly and found a very drunk Reid leaning against the door frame. He was so drunk that he couldn't even stand properly. I wondered how he made it to my floor in the first place. I had to carry him inside my room which turned out to be a very difficult job to do for me as Reid was trying hard to push me away from him aggressively. He would pass out anytime now but I somehow managed to settle him on the bed.

"Why the hell are you drunk?" I asked in a scolding tone. He was so stupid sometimes that it pissed me off to no limit. And where the hell did he get so much alcohol anyways? After all he was still an underage for drinking.

"Why do you care?" he yanked his arm out of my grip angrily and increased the distance between us. I sighed heavily to myself and crossed my arms over my chest as I stood in front of him while he kept mumbling nonsense. At first I couldn't understand anything that he was saying with his drunken voice but when I concentrated and listened carefully, I heard him talking with an accusing tone

"I am drunk because the girl I am in love with, doesn't love me at all. She cares about everyone except for me..." he kept complaining and complaining restlessly. It was so immature but I loved it so much when he said those things. I sat beside him and got closer to him. This time, he didn't try to get away from me instead he bored his gaze into mine

"The girl I love, hates me, ignores me….." but before he could say anything else, I pressed my lips softly on his. My own action startled me but he wasn't shocked at all and started to kiss me back right away. We kissed for some time before I pulled back my lips from his mouth in order to speak and breathe deeply.

"The girl who you fell in love with, she also fell in love with you" our foreheads were pressed against each other. I cupped his face with both my hands lovingly and caressed his cheeks lightly with my thumbs

"How do you know?" Reid asked me in a whisper. I could smell alcohol in his breath but I ignored that at the time

"I talked to her" and we both chuckled a little at that. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him as much as possible. Then before I knew it, he pressed his lips against mine for another hot and passionate kiss. I kissed him back with everything I had within me. The kiss was slow and sweet but also filled with longing and passion and it lasted for quite a long time. After a while, he fell asleep on my bed. I positioned him properly and covered him with blanket. I used the other spared bed in the room to sleep in that night. Sleeping with Reid in the same bed didn't seem right at that time to me when he was so drunk. I drifted off to sleep slowly, thinking about how everything changed so suddenly. I just hoped that the changes happened for the good.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for reviewing my previous chapter and reading my story. This is another chapter, hope you guys would enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10**

In the morning I woke up first. Reid was still sleeping peacefully. It was Sunday so there wasn't any class for the day. The day was special for me because it was my birthday. The orphanage sister found me on this day exactly sixteen years ago and since then it had become my birth date. I never told anyone here about my birthday, so I wasn't expecting anyone to wish me. I wasn't too religious but I believed in god and every year on my birthday I would go to a church and pray. It was sort of a habit of mine that I had developed during my stay at the orphanage. So, getting up from the bed; I went to the bathroom to take a nice and warm shower. Thankfully the little attached bathroom in my room, also got a shower system in it. I never had to go to the girls' common shower room since I came here. It didn't take me long to get ready for my day. However, before getting out of the room, I walked over to Reid and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, my eyes full of love for him. He stirred a little but didn't wake up and looked absolutely adorable to me. I closed the door lightly behind me, after getting out of the room, not making any sound. I made my way out of the dorm building and just as I expected no one was up so early in the Sunday morning because of that the whole building seemed empty and alone.

I went straight to the local church that wasn't very far from Spenser campus. The church was completely empty. I lit some candles and knelled in front of the stage. My eyes were close but I felt someone's presence in the room. I thought the person must be the church's father but I was wrong, it was Reid who came there. I was actually quite surprised to see him in the church and wondered how he find me in here. Reid wrapped his arms around me from behind and put his face in the carve of my neck, inhaling my scent with a deep breath and sighed contently.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's so early in the morning" said Reid, he still sounded a bit sleepy. I faced him with a smile tugging on my lips. I was mildly enjoying the warmth of his body in his tight embrace.

"How did you find me here?" I asked really wanting to know the answer because there was no way he could know where I was in the first place. But Reid just smirked at me "Just followed your scent" he had said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes playfully at him. I took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers together then started to walk towards the church gate to get out of there.

"So why did you come here?" Reid asked again but this time with more curiosity. It took me a few moments to decide weather I should or shouldn't tell him the real reason. I easily decided not to tell him because knowing Reid, he would make it a huge issue and I didn't want that.

"Nothing special" I said sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders at him nonchalantly but Reid didn't look convinced at all. He bored his intense gaze into my eyes as if trying to hypnotize me and for a moment, I was truly and completely dazzled

"I never saw you coming here before" Reid stated firmly and also made it clear that he wasn't going to let it go so easily. And I knew that he would nag me the entire day if I didn't tell him the truth. I sighed heavily and gave up

"I come to a church to get god's blessings, every year...on my birthday" just as I said that, Reid got stuck in that moment and he stared at me with disbelieving eyes. Both of his perfect eye brows raised up at me slowly and almost dramatically. He was really stunned. Though 'Shock' would be the most proper word to describe the look on his face.

"Today's your birthday?" he asked me still not believing me

"Yeah, but why do you look so shocked? It's not a big deal Reid" but Reid scowled at me kind of angrily

"Not a big deal?...Are you kidding me? Why the hell didn't you tell me before?" he suddenly started pacing in front of me and also looked kind of panicked, "Shit! How come I forgot to find out? Stupid…stupid…stupid" Reid kept scolding himself. It looked so comical that I could barely stop myself from laughing out. Then suddenly he stopped pacing because an idea just came into his mind "Come on" Reid said and he practically dragged me out of the church in rush

"I may not know this before but I won't let the day get wasted any more" he had brought Tyler's hummer with him. We got in and he dialed Tyler's number quickly and told him the breaking news. Tyler spoke so loudly in shock after hearing that it's my birthday today that even I could hear his yelling from the speaker. Poor Reid, had to put the phone away from his ear. No wonder that Tyler was as much shocked as Reid was. Reid asked Tyler to tell everyone else immediately and arrange for a grand party. He put the phone back in his pocket and looked at me again

"I wanted to ask you out on a date today but I know you would like to celebrate your birthday with everyone. So we will have a party tonight instead" He said with seriousness in his voice but actually he was trying not to be over excited

"Reid you really don't have to-" but before I could finish, he crushed his lips on mine and stopped me from saying anything else. I gave into his kiss right away and completely melted in his arms. I also wrapped my own arms around his neck and pulled him as much closer to me as possible. Much to my disappointment, Reid pulled away before the kisses could get more passionate or intense. Suddenly, an empty feeling consumed me for a moment.

"Happy birthday" Reid wished me with a low whisper y voice that I could hear quite clearly and loudly. Before I knew it, Reid again pressed his lips against mine, more forcefully than last time but I welcomed it anyway with as much enthusiasm as before. This time we didn't stop, our lips molded against each others. His tongue invaded my mouth wildly and drew a moan from me. We kept tasting each others lips and mouth until we both ran out of air but that wasn't the end of it. We kept kissing each other for almost an hour. But, after the heated making out session Reid drove us back to the dorms where everyone was waiting of us eagerly. All my friends got busy arranging for the party. While the boys planned for the party place, time and all the other arrangements; the girls took me to the town's shopping mall for buying a new dress for the party. They forced me to buy a very revealing dress. It was a knee length shiny black silk dress that bared my shoulders perfectly.

"Reid would love this" Kate commented about the dress. Everyone in the group knew that Reid and I were officially a couple now.

"It would look absolutely great on you" agreed Melody and shared a knowing smile with Kate. They also shared a knowing look with each other. Obviously I noticed it right away

"Hey, I am not planning on seducing Reid tonight" I blushed like a ripe red tomato as I said that. The girls giggled at my shyness and teased me more. By the time they were done teasing me about Reid, Angela feared that I would start bleeding from my skin, I looked that much red from blushing. That day, I found a new me. I was converting into a shy type person slowly and unknowingly. I would blush every time Reid's name came up. I turned into a girl madly in love. The whole conception was new to me. My whole life I did whatever I liked, however I liked it. I never tried to impress anyone else but me ever. But suddenly, I was changing. I was changing for Reid.

The party took place at Nicky's at the night. Reid was going to pick me up from the dorms. Everyone else was already there, starting the party. I was waiting impatiently for Reid in my room. I wore the new dress and matching black high heels. I had my hair styled in a French bun which was done expertly by Kate. I was really nervous about my appearance. Mostly because of what Reid would think about it. I heard a knock on the door and my heart suddenly started to pump madly. After calming my nerves down enough and taking in a few deep breaths, I slowly opened the door and there he was, Reid Garwin, looking handsome and hot as always. His eyes roamed over me openly and I gulped down the nervousness in me.

"Wow" came out of his lips as he stepped inside the room. He wrapped one arm around my waist and brought me close to him suddenly. I slammed against his chest lightly as his other hand started to roam over my shoulder blade seductively. As if he was trying to memorize every spot on my skin with his bare hand.

"I really should have spent the time alone with you" he whispered in my ear huskily and brushed his soft lips against my sensitive spot, making my spine shiver successfully.

"Reid, we are getting late for the party" I said closing my eyes and letting myself enjoy the sensation that he was creating like an expert.

"Let everyone wait a bit" Reid whispered into my ear again and resumed to plant butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulder slowly. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me more. He left my skin and captured my lips for a hungry and urgent kiss. He bit onto my bottom lip desperately, asking for access in my mouth, which I granted him immediately. Our tongues started dancing with each other and I moaned loudly in the kiss because it was driving me crazy with sensation and passion. But before things could get more heated, Reid's cell phone went off and broke the ecstasy of the moment. He muttered some curses under his breath and received the call. It was Tyler who had called him

"What?" Reid yelled in annoyance and a bit of anger as well

"Where is the birthday girl man? You are not planning to keep her all to yourself tonight, are you?" Tyler spoke from the other side of the phone

"Yeah we are on our way" Reid said and put the phone back in his pocket. He looked at me hoping to resume what was stopped by the phone call but there was no chance for that

"Come on lover boy. We have a party to attain" I dragged him out of the room before he could attack me again with mind dazzling kisses. We all had fun until late night. We danced on different music and songs. Reid taught me how to play pool as I had no idea about the game before. He didn't get into trouble that night with Aaron which was really surprising for everyone especially me. Sadly, Caleb had no partner to dance with, so I dragged him to the dance floor. He protested at first but then gave in and we danced for a while. Then Kate joined us too. But when Reid started to dance with me in a slow song everyone else left the dance floor and surround us. I felt nervous at first but Reid was a very good dancer and he soon made me forget about the people around us. It seemed to me that it was just him and me dancing on the floor. Then the song changed and everyone joined us again.

At the end of the party almost everyone was a bit drunk except for me and Melody. Both of us didn't touch alcohol. Reid was drunk the most among us. I did get mad at him when he wasn't stopping. Caleb was good so he drove Pogue, Kate, Jessica and Michael to the dorm. Melody drove me, Reid, Tyler, Angela and Troy in the hummer. Melody and I had to help Tyler and Reid get back to their dorm room. The room was pretty messy, nothing surprising about that though. I settled Reid on his bed and Melody did the same with Tyler. I took off some of his clothes and shoes to make him comfortable. Reid looked so adorable in his sleep that I couldn't help it and bent to kiss his lips. I ran my hand trough his already messy hair lovingly then after giving him one last kiss, I got out of the room. Melody joined me after a while, blushing lightly

"What?" I asked smiling

"He said I love you when I kissed him" I wish Reid had said that to me as well but he was too drunk to talk. We said good byes to each other and went to our separate rooms. It had been a long night and I just wanted to go to sleep. In the sleep I dreamed about Reid and I together, holding our hands. And I was wearing a wedding dress and we were getting married. I believed in my heart that the dream would come true one day.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank so much guys for reviewing my story and liking it. I am updating really fast so this is another chapter. Please review this charter too. I am really hoping that you would like it. **

**Chapter 11**

Most people would say that their lives are full of problems and never ending miseries. They complain a lot about it everyday. But my life couldn't get more better than it already was. After getting into a relation with Reid; everything suddenly seemed just perfect. Everyone appreciated our relation and said that we were made for each other. I never believed in the 'made for each other' concept before. But now whenever I looked at Reid and he would look back at me, I just knew in my heart that we really were made for each other. My heart and soul belonged to him. He was an angel for me, a god's gift and I could give up my life for him any time without thinking for a second.

As days slowly passed by, I began to receive glares from the girls who got a crush on Reid just like Kate and Melody. But unlike them it never bothered me. Moreover, I would get happy every time Reid would walk through the cafeteria, holding my hand and bluntly ignoring the inviting stares from hot looking girls. It confirmed me more that Reid also loved me and only me. The mere thought that someone would snatch him away from me was a horrible nightmare for me. I trusted him more than I trusted myself. I believed completely and undoubtedly that Reid would never let my heart break.

After Reid and I got together that left only Caleb single in our group and we were very eager to see who the lucky girl would be. I had a feeling that she would come in Caleb's life very soon and she will be perfect for him. But no matter what Troy was closest to me. Our friendship was greater than anything else. He was my closest best friend and he cared a lot about me. And the good thing was Angela understood his care for me. She knew Troy loved me like his own sister. So she never complained or got jealous about our relation. Actually Angela liked me herself. However, Reid was different though. He didn't like it a bit when I hang out with Troy. But Reid knew too as well as everyone else that me and Trow, we were just friends. I loved Reid more than myself but I couldn't just drop my friends for him. That wouldn't be the right thing to do. Troy and others came in my life long before Reid, they helped me survive in the stranger place, made me feel at home. And I wouldn't give up my friendship with anyone just because Reid was being an idiot and a total jealous boyfriend. Though Reid would often argue with me about this but when I would get too angry and gave him a silent treatment (means not talking to him), he would start apologizing to me on his own. And after sometimes I would give in and we would be normal again. Everything was just so simple and beautiful in our innocent love relation.

So far, Reid and I didn't do anything more than kissing and it's been two months since our relationship started. For me our being with each other was enough. It seemed a unique bond to me that we shared with no complications in it at all. It was only love and nothing else. There was no physical need in it, only care for each other, well at least for me. Though, sometimes I would feel that something was missing in our love life. It was so perfect that I sometimes wondered why? For the first month everything went smoothly, we were taking every step slowly. But as more days passed by Reid grew quite impatient and wanted to rush everything between us. I felt sometimes that Reid was worried about something. But whenever I asked him about what was bothering him, he would just ignore me or change the topic intentionally. We even started to ague more often, mostly because he had said something stupid or did something idiotic in his desperation and frustration. During past few days Reid's behavior forced me to think that he was hiding something very important from me. It seemed that he was running out of time for something but god knows what. He would never answer my questions properly involving this topic. That day was no exceptional, Reid was again being jealous of Troy as usual. It was very cold outside and raining heavily and we were in my dorm room, fighting-

"I don't like it at all" Reid yelled at me loudly, anger clearly visible in his eyes and voice

"Stop being such an idiot Reid" I snapped at him angrily because I was loosing my temper too

"You spend way too much time with him than necessary" Reid was accusing me of spending too much time with Troy. This topic was getting on my last nerve recently

"He wanted to buy something nice for Angela so I helped him out, what's the big deal?" I rolled my eyes at Reid with annoyance and sighed out heavily in frustration.

"That doesn't mean you have to spent the whole weekend with him, not to mention you didn't even receive my calls" I didn't ignore his calls intentionally. Why would I do that?

"I was in a restaurant for god's sake. The music was loud so I didn't hear the phone rings but when I called back, you are the one who didn't receive my calls" I was being honest with him but he was too angry to understand anything and reasoning with him seemed futile at the moment.

"You can hear the phone ring whenever he calls no matter where you are" Reid argued back with venom in his voice. I shook my head to myself and inhaled a deep breath to calm my own temper down

"Angela never complains about anything" I again tried to make him realize that Troy got Angela and loved her very much. He would never leave her for me. But the way Reid was, he took the whole thing in a different way.

"Well, maybe she is okay with sharing her boyfriend with another girl, and perhaps right now its you" who wouldn't get pissed off at that? I glared angrily at Reid

"Reid enough is enough. Troy is my best friend but I would never think of him that way. If you had any girl best friend then I wouldn't have questioned you. But you just don't want to understand me. He is like my brother, just like Tyler and Caleb." that silenced him thankfully and he seemed like calming down as well. I closed my eyes shut tightly and opened them after taking in a few deep breaths "Reid, if you doubt me like this then where's the truth of our love" My eyes were getting teary slowly. Why Reid's so over possessive? I really don't like this,

"You have my whole heart Reid and no one can ever replace your place in here" I prepared to get out of the room. I didn't want to fight him anymore. But I couldn't get far from him because his hand on my arm stopped me from opening the door and getting out of the room. Though, I was facing away from him but he turned me around slowly. My anger was easing off as well and he looked completely calm now. Reid slowly wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to him. I didn't resist the pull and rested my forehead against his muscular chest. I could listen to his heart, beating in a rhythm. It was slow and steady that brought peace in my mind.

"I am sorry. I was jealous. I just don't want to share you with anyone" I would never understand why Reid feared loosing me so much "You know I am only yours" I said melting in his warmth and inhaling his sweet yet musky scent. I always liked the way he smelled.

"Please forgive me this time. I would never act like today again, ever. I promise" I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Promise me that you will never doubt me" it was the most important thing to me that he would trust me like I trusted him.

"I promise. I love you" he said and without wasting any time he leaned in closer to my lips and kissed me passionately. I chose to ignore the fact that he was taking things really fast at that moment. I also reached up to meet his kiss desperately. I was feeling a bit numb that day, didn't know the reason though. As we kept kissing more heatedly, I totally lost control on myself. The kiss started to get wild and wild and more passionate with each passing second. Reid could never stay in control whenever we were making out. He always tried to take things further. It was always me who would put a stop but that time when he was seducing me I couldn't find the will to stop him. He moved us towards the bed and I let him without a second thought to it. I kept saying that we should stop but he put a finger on my lips and silenced me

"Sssshhhhh…. I know you want me. I know you want this" I tried to push him away after hearing that but not with hundred percent effort

"No I don't-" I wanted to say something strongly and with firmness but it only came out as a whisper, laced with doubtfulness. Reid smirked against my skin as he realized my conflictual state of mind at the moment. He kept planting butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulder, making me shiver in his arms with pleasure sparks. It was enough to drive me crazy. He was touching me like no one has ever touched me before and I couldn't help but want more. It just felt so right to me.

"Let me complete you" he whispered into my ear with seductive husky voice. His tone held amazing firmness in it as if he was commanding me to give in and I simply couldn't go against his order. Reid started to kiss me again on my lips. I stopped pushing him away and pulled him closer to my body willingly. I was not a hormonal teenager but I wanted, no needed him that time, desperately. He was successfully turning me on and made me moan for him. He whispered things to me that I could hardly hear because of the ecstasy I was feeling. Soon enough I found myself lying on the bed with Reid hovering over me and we were half naked. We never got into that position before. I felt his hand touching my most personal places. I became nervous and stiffed a little underneath him. Reid looked straight into my eyes first and then whispered in my ear

"I won't hurt you. Let me take you" I didn't know weather I nodded or not but he began to undress me more. I was scared like hell but I knew that it was too late for backing out. It hurt me a little emotionally that Reid wasn't being as careful with me as he should be, as I wanted him to, very slow and gentle. I was a virgin after all. But Reid was rushing into things lustfully. The pain that spread through my body was indescribable. Reid however never stopped to see if I was alright or not. For a moment I doubted his love for me. He was acting as if he just got something that he wanted to get for a long time. Thankfully, after I adjusted with the new changes in my body and started to feel the pleasure as well, every suspecting thought that consumed my mind a while ago flew out of my head right away. Reid was getting wild with every passing minute and I didn't have any reason to complain or stop him. Because I was enjoying that too. So, at last I lost my virginity to Reid Garwin. I was happy that I gave my virginity and dignity to the person I loved the most. By the time Reid finished, we were both sweating and panting heavily

"I love you" I said calming down my heavy breathing. He rolled over me but didn't leave my side and wrapped his arm around me protectively and whispered in my ear

"You are wonderful Rayna, I love you too" I kissed him for the last time and fell asleep peacefully.

When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything at first and freaked out to find myself wrapped up only in a bed sheet. Then I remembered what happened last night and a smile spread on my lips. But it disappeared when I couldn't find Reid in the room with me. I assumed that he must have gone back to his room to clean up or something. After all I woke up the next day when it was getting dark already. I checked my cell phone and found twenty two missed calls and quite a few messages. Most of the missed calls were from Troy and Angela. But there wasn't any call or message from Reid though. I again thought that he must knew I was sleeping all day so he didn't try to call me and he would meet me later. I didn't have the patience to go through the messages so I put the cell phone away.

When I got up from the bed finally, I felt an unknown throbbing pain in between my legs. I carried myself to the bathroom slowly and took a nice shower. After I freshened up I looked at myself in the mirror. In the reflection I saw a girl whom I didn't know. She was a lot more beautiful then I was. She was someone else. She was Reid's. I couldn't see the untamed, untouched innocent girl anymore. In the mirror there was a girl who just gave up her everything to her love. The bite marks were still very much visible and some other kinds of bruises were there too on my body. I wondered why he was so rough with me. That wasn't exactly how I thought our first time would be. It happened so suddenly that I could barely remember everything. I realized how awfully tired I was so I got back to sleep again. I didn't want to look sleepy and tired for the classes tomorrow. But little did I know what fate had in store for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you very much 'kvsgrl' for reviewing my story. First I want to apologize. I am extremely sorry for my grammatical mistakes. Its just that... it's not an easy job for me to write in English but I am trying my best. And I will try more. Anyways this is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it more. _  
><em>**

**Chapter 12**_  
><em>

_Standing by the pool Reid was talking with Aaron and his gang. They weren't there for swimming but to clear a deal. _

"_Well, well, you finally did get her to bed" said Aaron smirking evilly while looking at his cell phone screen. _

"_There is no way I would loose a bet with you Aaron" Reid shoved his hands inside his jeans pocket. _

"_Why it took you so long Garwin? I thought I would have to throw a party for winning the bet" he tried to act cool but looked clearly disappointed for loosing the bet_

"_In your dreams, Aaron" Reid smirked at him "Now, I believe you have something that rightfully belongs to me now" Aaron glared at Reid but threw his new car keys at him. Reid easily caught that and proceeded to leave. _

"_How was it? Fucking her" asked Aaron stopping Reid in his tracks "I think I will have my own experience soon" Reid never stopped smirking but his eyes glared at Aaron._

"_Actually it was really great. The way she squirmed underneath me, it was fucking amazing. But you know what; I don't think she would allow you within ten feet near her. It took me one long year to get her in bed. So honestly your chance is out of question Aaron. She is not easy to fool around. You know the type of girls, 'beauty with brains'. They are really tough to handle. Besides, she is in love with me" _

"_Such a pig you are Garwin" said one of Aaron's sidekicks Brady "The way you have acted like a goody two shoes, even around your friends, I really thought you have changed" _

_Right then someone else entered the pool site. It was the red headed girl named Victoria. She went straight to Reid and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. The others watched them for a while before Aaron decided to interrupt their kissing session. _

"_What about your friends, Garwin? They are really fond of her" Reid and Victoria both turned towards Aaron. Reid still had his arm wrapped around her. _

"_So what? It's not like they didn't know anything about the bet. Surely, they didn't think I would win though. Besides we just had sex. It's not a big deal. They can stay friends if they want to" Victoria kissed him again. An evil sweet smile lingered on her lips. _

"_I don't think she will stay anywhere near you or your friends, after knowing the truth" said Brady. Reid scoffed at him darkly  
><em>

"_Why? She is lucky that she got the chance to loose her big V to me, the one and only Reid Garwin. She should be grateful for it. I am pretty sure she would be begging me for a second time" he looked at Victoria. A high pitched laugh erected from her. _

I woke up screaming and crying. I was breathing heavily as I got up in a sitting position. I sighed in relief when I found myself in my room, still on the bed. What a horrible nightmare! And it seemed so real. How could I dream up something like that about Reid? I was soaked in my own sweat and tear. The sun wasn't up yet but I couldn't go back to sleep anymore. I paced around the room for a long time. For some unknown reason I couldn't calm down. The nightmare shook me pretty bad from inside. I was trying to make myself believe that it was just a dream, a very horrible dream.

In the morning, after getting ready for the classes I walked out of the room. I had to meet Reid before the classes would start for the day. I was getting a horrible feeling that something bad is about to happen. I called for the elevator and waited in front of the door. At that moment, a girl came up beside me and waited for the elevator as well. She was heading for her classes too obviously. I didn't know her but I have seen her face before around the campus. When she looked at me I smiled at her, being polite. But she got me confused when she smirked at me in return. I frowned to myself and turned away from her smirking face. The elevator door opened and both of us got inside. I felt her stare on me and it was really uncomfortable.

"So, finally you let Reid win the bet" I scowled at her, totally confused but I felt a sick twist in my stomach

"I beg your pardon" she sighed dramatically

"You….. Let Reid…. win the bet… he had with Aaron" she said each word clearly and slowly as if I was a two year old.

"What bet?" I asked, getting a little irritated with the girl's continuous smirking at me and inwardly fearing as well what I might hear from her

"Oh come on! Did you really think that Reid was hanging around you because he loved you? How naive you could be! Or should I say stupid?" okay, there was a huge possibility that she was lying. She must be one of Reid's fan girls. Those girls were expert in making nonsense stories when they get jealous.

"What do you mean?" I asked kind of rudely and glared at her heatedly. However, the girl just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at me and leaned against the elevator wall lazily

"Aaron bet Reid last year that he couldn't get into your pants. Reid promised that he would get you in bed with him before the sophomore year ends and apparently he won the bet. He fucked you already, didn't he? The whole school is talking about it" I couldn't believe my own ears. My nightmare couldn't turn real. That was a dream, just a stupid dream. Was I dreaming up again? Did I fall asleep again? Maybe I never woke up in the first place. I tried to wake myself up by shaking my head roughly. The girl raised her eye brows at me. I didn't find myself back in the room again. This was really happening.

"You're lying. I don't believe you" she shrugged her shoulder at me again.

"Suit yourself. You will find out the truth in no time" I didn't want to admit it but I knew she wasn't lying. How else could she know that I slept with Reid? It became difficult for me to breath in the small room of the elevator. Tears forced to come out and my knees got weak. I couldn't think anything properly. My head was spinning so fast that I thought I would pass out anytime.

"Did everyone know about this? The bet" I didn't know why I asked her that. All I wanted to do was find Reid out and ask him about this. And hopefully I would find out that every thing this girl just said to me was bullocks, though the chances seemed thin to even me.

"Of course everyone knew about the bet" the girl answered me smoothly "We really thought that Reid would loose this time. I mean it took a whole freaking year to get you in the bed. I must say you are a tough one. But who could resist Garwin, right?" I couldn't stand there anymore and listen to her talks. The door opened in time and I ran out like crazy. I noticed people turning their eyes at me when I stepped inside the campus. Their gazes mocked me openly. It felt like the nightmare even worse. How I wished to wake up and find out that everything was okay. But it wasn't just a dream anymore. It was happening in real. I walked in a fast pace through the crowd, avoiding the stares I was getting from the people around me. I knew where to look for Reid, so I headed straight towards the locker room. I couldn't bring myself to hate him yet because I refused to believe that he could hurt me. On the way I searched for the others too but couldn't find them anywhere.

I reached the locker room but stopped dead in my way. I spotted Reid near his locker but he wasn't standing there alone. The red headed girl Victoria was there with him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her passionately. She was moaning in the kiss loudly. They didn't care about the people who were looking at them. They were so lost in making out that neither of them realized that I was standing right there, shaking with pain and hurt. Everything the girl said was true. It was all an act from the very beginning. Everything made sense to me now. The evening at the Nicky's when I first insulted him. He made me insult him. It wasn't about hurting Angela. He wanted to draw my attention to him. Then I was forced to sit next to him. He got the teacher to ask me to tutor him. It successfully got him closer to me. He knew I wouldn't give in easily. At first he earned my trust as a friend. Then he made me fall in love with him. Every step was so planned. Everything was such a huge lie. He never felt anything for me. His love was fake and so was our relation; his care for me was nothing but an act. All he ever wanted to do was get me in bed with him.

I couldn't stand there looking at him anymore. I walked away from there slowly, trying not to collapse when numbers of people were staring at me. Strangely I wasn't feeling a thing. The emotions stopped working within me. I felt like I was dead already. And perhaps I was. Everything around me was a blur and I couldn't hear a single sound. I felt cold and lost from inside. I was walking but I didn't know where my feet were taking me. I always thought that it required a gun or a knife to kill someone but Reid Garwin not only killed me but damaged my eternal soul also without using any of that. I was stopped in my way by Aaron. I snapped out of my depressing thoughts for a moment

"Look who we have here, the new porn star of Spenser" Aaron announced loudly. Before I could understand what he was saying he held his cell phone in front of my eyes. Suddenly my heart stopped beating and eyes got wide due to the shock, small gasp escaped my lips. I was looking at myself in the picture, sleeping and without any piece of clothe on me. Just the way I was at that night. Reid gave Aaron some naked pictures of me as a proof that he really slept with me.

"Really sexy, I didn't know you look so hot without clothes on you" Aaron stepped closer to me. I felt his breathe on my face. My stomach dropped in disgust but I was too shocked to react. He was saying something to me but I couldn't hear any of it. Suddenly he was pushed away from me. I realized it was Caleb who pushed him away and Tyler was right behind him. They got into a fight with Aaron right away but I didn't care about what was happening around me. I couldn't get a hold on anything. The next thing I knew, I was running like a crazy person through the woods that surrounded Spenser. I didn't know for how long I was running but when I stopped I couldn't feel my legs for a long time. I shattered like a glass doll on the ground. I tried to scream out the pain I was feeling.

Everyone knew all along about the bet and no one ever told me about this. Not even Caleb, Tyler or Kate. Though I knew Troy and the others mustn't know about this, but at the moment I hated them all. How could I be so blind and not see it! How could I let him play with my heart! I felt a suffocating pressure inside my chest but tears weren't coming out. I needed to cry or the pain would drive me crazy. I started to scratch my skin in frustration, making small cuts with my nails. I felt so dirty and sinful. I wanted to rip apart the skin where he touched me. I wanted to burn myself again and again. How I wanted him to touch me that night! I hated myself for that. There was no difference between me and a slut. I couldn't take it anymore and started to walk again. After some times I reached the cliff of Ipswich. I stood at the edge and recalled all the memories from the very beginning.

I don't have any other choice but to choose the path of death. I can't go back to Spenser and face everyone. I don't have that kind of courage in me. I didn't have any other place to go in this world. I was a lost soul anyways. I loved my life but now because of him I have to give it up. It is too painful to live now. Once I am dead none of this would matter. I won't feel any more pain. I loved this world and wished to live longer but it's too cruel for me now. I took a deep breathe. A trail of tear flowed down my cheek. I leaned forward, leaving the ground and letting the air engulf my body. I finally jumped off the cliff, hoping to find peace in the arms of death.

**AN: Folks it's time for you to decide. Do you guys want this story to end here? Or do you want me to continue and avoid the death? If I am not getting enough response then this will be the end of it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks a lot guys for the reviews and giving me your opinions. As you guys wanted me to continue so I am writing another chapter. I really hope you like it. Please read and review**

**Chapter 13**

I took a deep breath. A trail of tear flowed down my cheek. I leaned forward, leaving the ground and letting the air engulf my body. I finally jumped off the cliff, hoping to find peace in the arms of death…..

I was falling down fast. The rush I felt at the moment was very comfortable, it eased the pain in my heart right away. I would hit the ground any moment and my damaged soul will leave this spoiled body. But something happened during the time. Something went wrong. My eyes were closed so I didn't know exactly what happened but I stopped feeling the rush suddenly. I felt like everything stopped around me. Did I already hit the ground? Am I already dead? If this is the feeling people get when they die then death is not painful at all.

I dared to slowly open my eyes; hoping to find myself in heaven. But when I did open up my eyes, I started to scream at the top of my lungs. I wasn't dead as I was supposed to. I never hit the ground in the first place rather I was floating in the air, a few feet above the ground. I have no idea how it happened, maybe I was dreaming it up but it totally freaked me out. I landed on the ground like a feather, not breaking a single bone in my body, not even getting a little scratch. Before I could get a chance to hold onto the situation and understand what actually happened with me, my stomach started to twist painfully from the inside. I couldn't stand on my feet any longer and I started to throw up. The torture went on for sometime and dizziness filled up my head. Soon the darkness consumed me as I passed out for good.

I didn't know for how long I stayed unconscious or where I was at the moment? Bright light hit my eyes when I tried to open them, blinding me for a minute. I blinked rapidly to adjust with the light. Meanwhile, I heard people talking from all around me. When I could see properly, the first person I saw was a lady doctor, checking my pulse. Troy and Angela were standing right next to the doctor with worried faces. I looked around and figured that I was in a hospital room. I tried to get up in a sitting position but the doctor stopped me from doing so.

"You need to take rest" she offered me a small smile but I couldn't return it because I was too confused to react

"How did I get here?" I avoided looking at Angela and Troy. They were still guilty in my eyes.

"Your friends got you here. You were unconscious when they found you. You should be more careful and must take care of yourself properly, especially in this state" I frowned at the doctor

"What are you talking about?" I sounded a little rough "How long was I out?" the doctor sighed and looked at me with pity in her eyes. It annoyed me very much.

"You were out for a day because of your weakness. And you are also….. Pregnant"

I stared at the doctor as if she has gone crazy. Troy and Angela both looked highly uncomfortable suddenly. They looked everywhere and anywhere in the room except at me. The reality slapped me hard, right across my face. What did I do so wrong that this was happening to me? I regretted being born at that moment. It seemed life preferred to be mean with me. First I was deprived from parental love, I never knew them, never had any family of my own. Then the people I thought as loyal friends betrayed me horribly. I fell in love for the first time but that also turned out to be a cruel sick joke. As if these weren't enough, I got myself pregnant with an unwanted child at the age of sixteen.

"I will come to check up on you after two hours" the doctor announced and left the room quietly. I was still in shock and didn't care about being alone with Troy and Angela. They wanted to talk to me but hesitated to do so. What happened with me when I jumped off the cliff was still a mystery to me. I had a feeling that this new life inside me stopped me from killing myself but that sounded nonsense even to me. I mean it's not even a life yet. I needed answers to my questions or it will drive me crazy.

"Why are you here?" I asked my once best friend. Troy sighed heavily with sadness but avoided looking at me

"Rayna, we know we have done wrong and you have every reason to hate us. But please just give us one chance to explain ourselves" I was angry with them, yes but I also wanted to know what they had to say.

"You should start talking then" my voice was very unfriendly and showed my hate for them clearly.

"Rayna, we confess that we knew about the bet, we heard people talking about it but… we thought them fake rumors spread by some jealous girls. We couldn't trust our ears more than our eyes…and you were in love and we didn't want to see you sad so…" I could see guiltiness in his eyes while he struggled with words

"We really thought he changed, Rayna. We thought he was in love with you too" I felt a bitter taste in my mouth as_ his_ face appeared in my mind. Angela pleaded with her eyes for forgiveness. I sighed heavily, my eyes shining with tears now

"You could have at least warned me. I could have saved myself from all this. What I am gonna do now?" suddenly I felt so sad and mentally so weak, that I burst out in sobs in front of them. Angela came over to me and wrapped her arms around to comfort me. I didn't dislike it and appreciated the comfort at the moment.

"We promise, we will never leave your side….. We will take care of you and….. everything will be back to normal again. Please just don't give up on us" Angela kept saying soothing words to me and it helped me to some level. My sobbing eased off a little too. Then something came into my mind suddenly

"How did you find me?" I asked looking at Troy who still looked sad. I know he was blaming himself for everything. I blamed them myself but now that I think properly, they could have abandoned me right away and never see my face again. But they looked out for me. They were worried for me. They are willing to help me out in the time of need. I couldn't bring myself to hate them anymore but I was still holding a grudge against the sons of Ipswich, especially _him_. Troy cleared his throat looking nervous. It seemed he didn't want to answer the question I asked him but my intense gaze made him speak "We are not the one who found you, Rayna" I frowned at him in confusion. Who else would look for me if not them?

"Caleb found you and brought you here" it really shocked me. Caleb was the last person I thought would look for me. Why anyone from the Sons of Ipswich would look for me? Didn't they just destroy my whole life just for fun? Before I could speak any further the door of the room opened and Caleb stood there staring right at me. Jessica and Michael were right behind him. Caleb looked away when my eyes met with his, probably ashamed. I felt myself shaking with rage at the sight of him.

"Troy, tell him to go away" I also turned my eyes away from him. I know I was being a bitch but can you really blame me. I noticed they exchanged looks with each other. Then Troy left with Angela, leaving me and Caleb alone. He slowly walked towards me but his eyes were on the floor

"Rayna, I didn't come here to ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it-" I cut him off rudely, I was too enraged to listen to him

"You are right, you don't deserve it. So, why the hell are you here for?" he suddenly looked straight at me not with guilt or shame but with accusation.

"You jumped off the cliff" it wasn't a question but a statement. I scoffed at him darkly though it surprised me that he knew I jumped.

"Do you think I could be sitting here talking to you if I would have jumped? Besides why do you even care what I do? It's none of your business" Caleb didn't need to know the weird stuff that happened with me. I didn't want anything to do with them, not anymore, not ever.

"It is my business, Rayna. And you are coming with me right now. I have things to explain to you" the nerve of him. How could he order me like that? I wasn't going to give in easily.

"Forget it Caleb. I am not going anywhere with you" I glared at him but it didn't work. He leaned near my ear but kept a decent distance

"If you want to know what saved you from certain death then you have to come with me" How did he know something happened with me? I knew what I have to do. I needed to know what happened. Though I didn't like going with Caleb to an unknown place but I had no other choice. Caleb drove us to an old cemetery house. It looked haunted. I felt chills in my spine. Caleb must have noticed my fear

"Don't be scared, it's safe" cold wind blew and made me shiver. Caleb took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. I hesitated at first but the cold was too much for me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked with shaky voice. Caleb led the way without looking back at me "You will know soon" Once inside I saw an old looking man. He didn't look so friendly and glared right at Caleb and me. Caleb seemed unfazed though

"Where is he?" he asked the old man. I had no idea who Caleb was talking about.

"Upstairs. Is this the girl?" the old looking man obviously asked about me

"Yes Gorman" Caleb replied to this Gorman guy. Were they related? I shrugged off the thought away.

"He is waiting for her. Take her upstairs" It was creepy but I followed Caleb anyway. Upstairs, I saw a big armchair in front of the fire place. Someone was sitting there. Caleb motioned for me to go forward. I did as I was asked and walked towards the armchair. Once I was close enough I saw a very old and sick looking man sitting there. He looked dead except the eyes. He got Caleb's eyes or should I say Caleb got his eyes.

"He is my father" Caleb spoke the obvious. I stared at him dumbstruck. We all knew that Caleb's dad died a long time ago. If his father is still alive then everything they tell people is a lie. I wondered when was the last time the sons of Ipswich said something truth.

"So you guys lied about your father's death too. But why are you telling me this?" nothing was making sense to me

"You have read the history of our family, right" asked Caleb with assured voice and I nodded my head still having confusion though. There was a book in the school library on the history of Ipswich. It mentioned the five families who settled the Ipswich colony. The sons of Ipswich were supposed descendants of those five families. One family was lost though. The line of that family ended somehow and only four remained. Rumors had it that the families could do witch crafts and had magical powers. The five families formed a covenant of silence to protect themselves from the witch hunt. I recalled what I read in the book but it didn't make any sense to me.

"The rumors were true Rayna. And we really have magical powers, all four of us" if I was in a good mood I would have burst out laughing but I got more angry instead

"Caleb, look… I am going through enough stress. Please stop this nonsense and drive me back to the hospital"

I started to walk towards the door but before I could reach it, the door closed itself. I thought it was the wind but when I tried to open it I found it locked. I turned around to face Caleb. He was also looking at me but his eyes were not the same. It wasn't the usual dark brown ones, I was familiar with but it turned pitch black with no white in it. He looked like a freaking evil monster from some horror movie. I couldn't find my voice for some time. Caleb started to approach me. He was saying something but I was too scared to listen to anything. I banged on the door and cried for help. Then suddenly I felt like calming down. Why the hell was I calming down? Caleb just turned into something nonhuman and he is probably going to kill me. Then as if some magic worked on me I drifted into a peaceful sleep, wishing not to wake up ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. This is another chapter for you. Please read it and review it. Hope you will enjoy this.**

**Chapter 14**

I really thought when I would wake up I will find myself in a dark dungeon cell, locked up with several skeletons all around me. The sons of Ipswich weren't humans and at the point anything was possible according to my opinion. Though, I was proved wrong when I opened my eyes. I found myself in a warm, comfortable and well furnished bedroom. I couldn't help but be a little panicked because the place was stranger to me after all. I looked around and wondered where I was? I quickly got off the bed and ran towards the closed door. I turned the knob but it was locked. I didn't want to admit it out loud but I was shaking with fear. The kind of power Caleb showed me, and probably used on me, who knows what else they are capable of doing. Suddenly I heard someone on the other side of the door, talking. Someone must have realized that I woke up already. I slowly started to back away from the door on my instinct. It opened at once and revealed Caleb there; standing at the door, wearing his Spenser uniform. This must be his house then, the Danvers mansion. Never in my life had I thought I would be scared of Caleb above all people but truth to be told, I was and not just scared but terrified.

"I am not gonna hurt you Rayna" Caleb tried to assure me and took a step forward. But watching my frightened face he remained where he was standing. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He looked frustrated but there was also a helpless look in his eyes. Neither of us spoke up and the silence felt really awkward to both of us. Finally I could gather up some courage and asked him with hesitancy

"What do you want from me?" I realized then how dry my throat was. The words came out in whispers, barely audible. Caleb stared at me for a moment

"I just want you to listen to what I have got to say. But first let's get you something to eat" eating was the last thing on my mind and I was going to say no to him instantly but my stomach betrayed me and grumbled loudly. Was that a smirk that appeared on Caleb's face for a moment? Not so happy with the idea, but I followed Caleb to the kitchen. The food was already waiting for me on the kitchen table. I settled down in a chair and Caleb stood leaning against the wall. I wanted to eat like a hungry dog but controlled myself and took small bites out of the food slowly. Caleb was looking at me intensely and it felt really unnerving. I wanted to make him look away from me. I thought that starting a conversation would be better to lift off the thick air around us.

"You saved me when I jumped off the cliff, didn't you?" I asked him but still feeling nervous to talk to him. But I really wanted to know the answer to my question. Caleb nodded his head lightly, never taking his eyes off of me though. As if I would vanish in the air if he looked away accidentally.

"Where is Mrs. Danvers?" I realized then that I didn't see her around.

"She is out of town for a week, family business" Caleb replied shortly. I shifted uneasily in my chair. Caleb noticed how much I wanted to be away from under his gaze. He took mercy upon me I guess because he slowly looked away from me.

"I am gonna go change. Will you be alright?" I nodded eagerly. He took a deep breath and went upstairs to his bedroom. By the time he returned I was done eating. We walked into the living room and sat across, facing each other

"Rayna, we need to talk. You need to know about us properly and about our powers as well" I knew he was right. I needed to know about them and their powers. But the real question was, would I like what I am about to hear from him? I waited in anticipation for Caleb to start talking. He started explaining to me about their powers, giving me enough time to understand him properly. No one knows exactly where the power came from but they inherited this power from there descendents when they turned thirteen. The five families had this power in their blood for a long time. The power the sons of Ipswich can use currently is just a trailer of the power they will receive after ascending. Every one of them will ascend at the age of eighteen, in their school graduation year.

"So, you guys are like wizards and have magical powers. It sounds like Harry Potter to me" it was the only thing that came in my mind after listening to Caleb. He smiled a little at that "Yeah kind of like that. But there is more to it" Caleb then told me about the aging problem and how his father turned the way he was. The power was addictive. It seduces the user, driving him into further danger and causes early death as well. I can only imagine how horrible it might be for them, I kind of felt pity for them actually even after what they did to me.

"Isn't there anyway to lift off this curse?" I asked Caleb curiously, concern dripping out of my voice. Caleb shook his head while sighing lightly though laced with hopelessness "As much as we know, there is nothing to stop the aging"

We both sat there in silence but it wasn't awkward like before. Suddenly I heard a car pulling up in front of the main door. Not long after that Pogue entered the room. Followed by Pogue came in Tyler and lastly _him. _I looked back at Caleb with disbelieved eyes, kind of gaping at him as well. I can't believe he called everyone here, especially _him_. Caleb however looked away from me. It only increased my anger more. I thought Caleb above all people understood my feelings but I was wrong. He knew I didn't want to see _his_ face, not now, not ever but still he let _him_ come here. I felt _his_ gazes on me. It shook me from the inside. I shot up from my seat, receiving questioning looks from everyone in the room. I looked pointedly at Caleb

"Thanks for your hospitality Caleb but I am leaving now" my voice was stern and revealed my anger clearly. Caleb stood up as well, ready to stop me from leaving. He looked past me at someone for a moment then looked back at me

"You can't leave Rayna. You have no place to go" his ordering voice didn't work on me this time

"Look, I appreciate that, you have trusted me enough to share your secrets with me but my life is not your concern" I turned to walk out of the door but Pogue blocked my way

"We told you this for a reason Rayna. There is a huge possibility that the child you are carrying right now might inherit the power as well" I stopped breathing for a moment. I didn't want them to know about the pregnancy, especially _him_. My eyes traveled to _him_ before I could stop them. He looked shocked and not to mention extremely pissed when he finally realized what Pogue just said. The next thing I knew _he_ was yelling at Caleb

"Why the hell you didn't tell me about this?" he looked at Tyler "Did you know too?" Tyler looked away from him, guilt swimming in his eyes. "FUCK" he said loudly

"You wouldn't have come here if you knew" said Caleb with an edge in his voice; he was losing his temper as well.

"Of course I wouldn't. I don't want to deal with any of this shit" he ran a hand through his hair making a mess of it

"You're the father of this baby Reid, you don't have any choice" it was Pogue this time. Suddenly _his_ eyes turned towards me. It boiled my blood to see him glaring at me. How dare he? It's entirely his fault that we are in this situation.

"You, it's all your fault" he said sneering at me poisonously. He stood very close and looked dangerous at the moment. "Reid" came Caleb's warned voice but it didn't stop the blonde. The closeness between us disgusted me but I stood firmly on my ground. I never wanted to face him again but fate always plans something different for me.

"What is this, huh? A way to take your revenge on me, is that it?" It's really unbelievable, the way he can look at me straight in the eyes and not feel a bit ashamed, after what he did to me? And moreover he was accusing me of taking revenge on him by getting myself pregnant. I couldn't believe that he thinks so low and once I actually fell in love with this man. I hate myself for being so blind and not recognizing him while I still had time to save myself. Once I thought about it, why Reid Garwin would love me? He was rich, good looking; popular, hot looking girls threw themselves at his feet. On the other hand, I was an orphan, naive girl, trying to fit in with the new environment. I was right back then; he never loved me for a single moment.

"You won't get anything out of it. Take my advice, get an abortion and forget about everything that happened." I was simply insulting myself just by standing there. It was foolishness to expect anything good from him. But it didn't fail to rip apart my already torn heart into more pieces. I could barely stop the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. Suddenly he chuckled darkly and turned his face to look at Caleb while still standing in front of me

"It's fucking nonsense, you guys actually believed her that she is pregnant with my child" then he looked back at me with a smirk "She must have planned this right after finding out about the bet" I had no idea where he was going with this

"I doubt she is pregnant. And even if she is, there are other men who can get her pregnant too, someone like Troy" before I knew it, my hand collided with his right cheek instantly and forcefully. His face turned bright red. I should have done that a long time ago. But a slap was nothing against what he did to me. Looking at everyone else for one last time, I walked out of the house. Not having the slightest idea about where I would go or what I would do? Life was extremely uncertain for me but I decided to live it anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN****: Thanks a lot 'kvsgrl' and 'holy sht' for reviewing the last chapter. But hey guys it's really not fair. I expected more than two reviews lol. Please share your opinions about this chapter otherwise I won't be able to continue anymore. S****orry for the grammatical ****mistakes I might have done in this chap. Plz, plz plz guys I am counting on your reviews. **_**  
><strong>_

**Chapter 15**_**  
><strong>_

_**Two Years Later…..**_

It's been two years since I left Ipswich. Lot of things happened in my life during past two years. At the moment though, I was in a car with Troy. He was driving me up to Spenser Academy. Countless memories I have got of that place. I never thought I would visit the Ipswich famous Spenser Academy again in my life but, then again it never goes according to how I plan things for my life. Anyway, it was my first day back at school as a senior this time, in the middle of the semester, absolutely awkward right? But I have a sole purpose for going back in the hell hole.

When I came here for the first time, I didn't know what to expect. Everything was new to me. But this time I knew all the ins and outs of the school, its students and what to expect from them. And by any chance they remember me then I am sure to go through another torturous session of hell. But the reason I have, worth everything. And the reason was my one year old daughter Rosalie. Unfortunately she too couldn't get a surname like me. I didn't want to give her the name of a man who didn't even know she exists. Memories started to cloud up my mind from the day; I walked out of the lives of the Sons of Ipswich.

**Flash back**

_I was completely lost and tired of the whole situation. I couldn't believe he said that to me. It was completely stupid of me to actually hope that he would apologize to me after hearing about the child and would try to make things up for me. But no, instead of that he tried to imply that I am a whore and completely denied the child as his own. I was walking down the road, not knowing or caring where my feet were taking me to. Suddenly a car stopped right beside me. Any other time it would have caught my attention. But I totally ignored it at the moment and kept walking. A few seconds later I felt someone grabbing my shoulder and gave it a strong shake. It brought back some senses into me and I saw Troy standing in front of me. Angela, Jessica and Michael stood close by him. All looked horribly worried. The reactions I got from them the next second totally caught me off guard. They practically jumped up at me and engulfed me in a bear hug. Not sure of what I should do I stood there motionless. _

"_Where the hell have you been?" Jessica yelled at me not out of anger but concern and worry. _

"_We were worried sick about you" Angela looked like she was about to cry_

"_Yeah, hell we were. We have been looking for you for hours now" said Michael. I couldn't help but look at them with amusement in my eyes. Do these people really care? If someone would have asked me the question a few days ago I would have said "Without any doubt" but after the incident I couldn't trust anyone anymore. But as I stood there in front of them, looking at them in their eyes, a small voice in the back of my mind told me that, they really care about me. _

"_I am sorry. I didn't realize that you would be looking for me" I said quietly, feeling guilty that I left with Caleb without telling any of them. Angela looked at me with pity. I didn't complain those pity looks this time. I was thankful that it was pity that was in their eyes for me and not disgust or hate. _

"_Come on girls we need to leave" said Troy getting everyone's attention. _

"_Don't you dare ever run away like that again" Jessica scolded me as we got in the car. It brought a smile on my lips. I doubted I would ever smile again. Michael drove us to Boston. I was a mute the whole trip. But when I saw Michael pulling over in front of Troy's grandmother's house I couldn't stay quiet anymore_

"_Troy, why did you bring us here?" I asked guessing his intentions_

"_I know you are not going back to Spenser anymore. But you need a place to stay, don't you?" I got tensed up "Troy, I can't be a burden on your Grandmother" Troy shook his head_

"_Look, Rayna, Granny is getting old and it's really bad for her to stay all alone. If you stay here, she would have some company too. And I have already talked to Granny. She is willing to take you in. You remember how happy she was when you visited her last time. So being a burden is out of question" Troy always knew what to say at certain moments. And beggars can't be choosers. So I gave in without a second thought. We got out of the car and Troy led us to the front door. He knocked several times. The door opened and an old looking lady stepped out. As she saw her grandson she smiled up brightly and engulfed him in a tight hug._

"_Oh, I was wondering when I will see your face again" she rubbed his back affectionately. _

"_Grandma I brought you some guests" Troy stepped aside to let her see us_

"_Grandma, that's Jessica and Michael and you have already met Angela and Rayna" I felt that his grandmother was already aware of my situation as she gave me a knowing look. It was really embarrassing. _

"_Come on in dears. I am making some fine muffins" They already got my stuffs from the dorm. It really surprised me to see how much they cared. Troy and Michael put them in the room I was given to stay in. Everyone planned to stay for the night. I was really glad for that. I didn't want to be alone for the moment. After the dinner everyone was just sitting at the table in silence. I wanted to talk to them so I took a deep breathe_

"_Guys, I have something to say" everyone turned their attention to me_

"_I wanted to thank you. Thank you very much for doing all this for me. You have no idea how much this means to me. And I am so sorry that I doubted you-" before I could say any further I was cut off by Jessica_

"_No Rayna, we are sorry. You are in this situation because of us. What we are doing is nothing compared to the damaged we have done to you. We just hope that you would be able to forgive us." _

"_There is nothing to forgive. My fate got me in this situation. And I am the only one responsible for me. Please just don't feel guilty over me. You have always wanted well for me" I meant every word at the moment. The air around us got heavy. Troy got up from the seat suddenly  
><em>

"_I am gonna go out for a walk" he announced. Michael stood up too "Me too man" and the two boys left the house. We help granny with the dishes. Then she went to bed leaving us girls alone. I told them everything except the magic part about the sons of Ipswich. It took great effort for me not to break down in front of them_

"_What a bastard!" said Jessica with a sour expression and venom in her voice _

"_I can't believe what others did" said Angela obviously talking about Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. _

"_What happened after I left the campus?" I asked them kind of curiously_

_"Troy and Michael went to that jerk to confront him but apparently he couldn't do anything to him rather got more pissed" said Jessica glaring in the space. _

"_They should stay away from him. You all should. They are not good to hang around" I warned them knowing how dangerous they are exactly  
><em>

"_Caleb however was decent enough to look for you and get you to the hospital" said Angela but Jessica scoffed darkly "That doesn't make him any better. They are all pricks" _

"_I didn't mean to be mean to them" I really didn't want them to get in a nasty fight with the sons of Ipswich, knowing who would get more hurt. _

"_They deserve that" said Jessica stubbornly. Like any other teenager I should have turned into a bitchy person too but I couldn't do that. Not when a life was depending on me too. _

"_Even Melody broke up with Tyler" said Angela. It totally got me off guard. _

"_What? Why?" I was really shocked to hear that. Things were fine between them_

"_She said and I quote 'I don't want to be next Rayna'" Angela repeated what Melody must have said to Tyler. I was feeling a little guilty now though everything was his fault all along._

"_Tyler looked really pissed at him and so were the others. But it seemed that it didn't matter to him" I was thankful to Angela that she didn't mention his name or I would have flinched in front of them. We spent the whole night talking like this. In the morning everyone got ready to leave for Ipswich. Jessica, Angela, and Michael each gave me a warm hug before getting into the car. Troy was still lingering back. He came over to me lastly and gave me a tight hug. I felt him patting my hair affectionately  
><em>

"_I will try to visit soon. But if you ever need anything, just give me a call. Don't forget that someone is out there who really cares for you" I didn't hold back the tears this time and sobbed in his comfortable embrace. He didn't know, how much I am going to miss him and every one else as well. Troy got in the car and Michael drove away. Granny and I waved at them until they left our sights. _

"_Come on dear, lets get inside" Granny wrapped an arm around me and led me inside. I sighed heavily thinking about what would happen next. Granny must have noticed it too_

"_Honey, I know it's not the best time to talk with you about certain things but what did you decide to do with the baby?" I sighed again. I really wanted to forget that I am pregnant or something is growing inside me. _

"_I don't know Granny. I don't know what to do?" I answered honestly_

"_Do you want to keep the child?" her voice was void of any emotion_

"_I can't kill a life" I replied quickly. Once I actually thought about getting an abortion but the mere thought shook my being. I couldn't kill a life._

"_You do know that it would be very hard for you to raise a child. I am not saying that you shouldn't give birth to the baby. I don't prefer killing a life either. But you must be prepared. Otherwise both of you will suffer for life time. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" I nodded to her. I know what she was saying was true. If I give birth to a life without any preparation it would cause nothing else but sufferings for both of us. I didn't know why I was feeling like I was ready to have this child and be a mother. May be it was some inner instinct. I just knew what I would do_

"_I am going to have this baby" I said with a strong voice. It surprised me that how confident I sounded. Way more confident than I actually felt. Granny smiled up at me "I am happy that you made this decision" _

**End of flash back **

I snapped out of my thoughts when the huge Victorian palace like building of Spenser Academy came into my view. I got tensed up without even realizing it. No one could guess what I was going through at the moment. Troy noticed the changes in my face. He gave my hand a courageous squeeze

"Don't worry Rayna, everything will be alright. We will be with you all the time" I gave him a small smile for his attempt to comfort me. But the tension only increased as we got out of the car and people started to look at us. We made our ways to the Provost office. Provost Higgins was still in charge. Troy waited for me outside while I went inside the room to talk with the Provost.

"I am here to see Mr. Provost Higgins" I said to the middle aged lady who was probably the secretary of the provost. She informed the provost of my arrival and I was permitted to go inside the office.

"May I come in, sir" I asked holding the door wide enough for the provost to see me. He smiled up at me when he saw me. He already knew I was coming

"Please come in Rayna. How are you?" I was feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I am fine sir" I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible

"Please take a seat" I groaned inwardly but I needed to get through this. There was no other option. Provost Higgins knew everything about me. It was a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. I took off the whole sophomore year and did part time jobs for gathering enough money. I knew I wouldn't be staying with granny for forever. Eventually I had to move away from there. I used the money to enroll myself back to Spenser and got myself a place to stay because this time I couldn't use the dorms as well.

"It's good to have you back Rayna, how is Rosalie?" he knew about my daughter too. But it was still a secret though. Only Granny, Troy, Angela, Jessica and Michael knew about Rosalie. But we had to tell Provost when we contacted him about getting back to Spenser.

"She is doing fine Sir, very naughty I must say" I couldn't help but smile.

"So you were studying up in Boston public for your junior year, right?" I nodded my head. He already knew that then why was he asking that again?

"I am glad you have decided to come back. It's best for you if you graduate from an academy like Spenser" I wanted to snort at him. A graduation certificate was the least important thing in my life. But I nodded to him politely anyway and gave him a grateful smile

"You would be joining your classes from today…. Here is your routine" he handed me some other papers as well.

"I hope there won't be any problem but you know you can always come to me if you need anything" I just hoped that I wouldn't need his help any more during my stay here.

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate that very much" I stood up from the chair.

"Have a good day, Sir" and I left the room fast. I came out and found Troy where I left him. He was talking to Angela though. Both of them were waiting up for me. He took my routine to check

"Hmmmm first class Biology. I am in it too" he said and started to lead the way. Angela had other class so she departed from us after sometimes. I noticed the students were staring at me. I never felt like that before but I was feeling a lot older then them. Maybe it's because I am a mother now. I shrugged off that feeling quickly and prepared myself for a long suffering day.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys, thanks so much for liking my story and reviewing it. Here is another chapter. Hope you like it too. Reviews would be great. **

**Chapter 16**

Troy and I entered the classroom and took our seats right beside each other at the back of the class. I noticed people glancing at our way then whispering things with their friends. The teacher entered the classroom after the warning bell went off. Everyone settled down in their seats. I had to get up and walk to the teacher to hand over some paper works. The teacher Mr. Grey already knew me and didn't bother to introduce me to the class either. I was personally grateful for that. When I was getting back to my seat, I heard some people talking involving me of course

"The nerve of her. How dare she come back?" it came from a familiar face Victoria. The way she glared at me, I would have died on the spot if looks could kill literally. I was pretty sure that she got dumped by _him_ after one or two weeks top. Shaking my head to myself lightly, I kept moving towards my seat when I heard Kira

"I can't believe it. Doesn't she have any shame?" I knew Kira was a mean bitch. But I didn't know why it bothered her that I came back. We never got into any trouble before. Maybe she just needed some topic to gossip about. The most irritating thing was the nasty looks I received from the male population. The pregnancy didn't do any damage to my figure or looks. I looked pretty much the same, long black hair, thin body, black big eyes and smooth pinkish fair skin tone. In Angela's opinion I looked more beautiful. She said "Your face glow in the light" maybe it was the happiness of being a mother that showed off my face as well. But I absolutely hated it when I got unwanted attention.

The class started with a boring topic. Every time Troy would hear something about me, he would glare at the person openly and directly. I told him to stop doing that. It was drawing too much attention but he continued anyway. I couldn't really blame him though. Some people were saying such bad things about me that I really wanted to run out of the class room. Soon I lost my concentration on the lecture and my mind started to wonder about my precious daughter. My mind traveled to the day she was born

**FLASH BACK**

_I was nine months pregnant with a huge tummy, eating dark chocolate ice cream while watching baby's day out. I found out I was going to have a baby girl. The only thing I could think of was how she would look. What would be her eye color, her hair, and her skin tone? I got dozens of posters of cute babies and hanged them on the wall all around my room. A week ago Angela and Jessica helped me buying baby stuffs like dresses, toys, dolls and other necessary things. Once we had a meeting about naming the baby. Jessica and Michael got into a huge argument regarding that topic. Michael wanted to name her after a super model and Jessica wanted to name her after a Greek goddess. However the argument ended after I announced the name I had in my mind. _

"_How about Rose? I like roses" I said looking at them for opinions "Yeah Rose is good. A strong name for a female" said Angela_

"_I like the sound of Rosalie though" said Troy "Rose is too strong" I thought about it for a moment_

"_Done then….. Rosalie" I whispered to the growing stomach; patting it affectionately. Troy was really happy that I chose his name. _

_At one point of the movie came a very comical scene and it made me laugh out loud. Suddenly I felt Rosalie moving inside my stomach. It happened many times before but this time it really hurt. Soon the water broke and caused labor pain. I started to scream. Granny came running to me and realized what happened. She called the ambulance quickly and then called Troy as well. The delivery date was one month later so I was completely unprepared. The pain was unthinkable. I thought I wouldn't make it when they took me to the operation theater. Never in my life had I screamed so much. The doctors and nurses surrounded me, telling me to take deep breaths. I fainted after fifteen minutes of suffering but thankfully the baby was already out. _

_I came back to my senses after four long hours. I found myself in the hospital room lying on the bed and beside me was a baby cot. I actually felt nervous to look at her. But she was moving inside her little bed. Taking a deep breath I finally looked over at her. The sight in front of me strike me like a thunder. A little female version of Reid Garwin was lying there restlessly. The same blond hair maybe a little golden shade, the same intense blue eyes. She noticed me looking at her and when she looked back at me, it felt like he was looking at me. Now most babies would smile when they see their mother for the first time. But the response that came from Rosalie couldn't be described as a smile. It looked like a smirk. And curse my fate she smirked just like him. Truth to be told, I kind of felt betrayed. I thought my daughter would look like me, maybe not exactly but partially however, Rosalie had no trace of me in her. For a moment I really got scared, thinking that her looks would hunt me for the rest of my life. _

_But then she stretched her little arms at me and I completely forgot whatever I was thinking and took her in my arms instantly. She grinned widely in my arms. It felt like I got all the happiness that existed in this world. But our little mother-daughter moment didn't last longer as Troy came in followed by the others. They brought balloons and flowers to decorate the room. They surrounded us, everyone looked so happy. Rosalie enjoyed the attention very much. I could only imagine what she would do when all grown up. Troy took her in his arms first. She cooed with joy in his arms. Then Angela and Jessica held her for some moments. The funniest thing happened when Michael took her in his arms. _

"_She would turn into a blonde bimbo when grown up" he stated and I scowled at him playfully _

"_No she won't. She is my daughter. She would be sweet and adorable" But he was still making faces at her, sticking his tongue out at her. Just right then she pissed in this arm and soaked him with pee. _

"_Serves you right" exclaimed Jessica and we all burst out laughing except Michael. The look on his face was hilarious. Rosalie's action actually looked intentional. But that was impossible for some hours old baby to do, wasn't it? She couldn't possibly understand what was happening around her, could she?_

**End of Flash Back**

I was struggling to settle down and it was working out fine too. But then after Rosalie's first birthday I noticed her using one day. It totally freaked me out. I remembered clearly, Caleb said that they developed their powers at the age of thirteen. Then how come Rosalie could use now? When I found out that I was pregnant with a girl, I stopped worrying about the powers because in Caleb's explanation; only the first born male could inherit the powers. After finding out about Rosalie's powers, I just knew that I had to return to Ipswich and talk with the sons, no matter how much I disliked it. I was scared to death thinking about the power's addiction. I couldn't stop Rosalie from using because she was only a year old after all. Talking to her about it was impossible. Moreover, she would use whenever she wanted to. It was very risky and threatened to expose the secret as well. She would sometimes use in front of Troy and the others. I had to make some silly stories to cover that up. But Troy would always look at me suspiciously. Things were getting worse and I had no choice but to enroll myself back to Spenser. The sooner I could talk to the Sons of Ipswich, the better. But the problem was, would they help me out? I really hope so.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys I am writing another chapter. It's kind of short because I am feeling really sleepy lol. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks Miriam and kvsgrl for your reviews. I really appreciate that you guys are liking my story and reviewing it also. Please read this chapter and share your opinion with me. I would like to know what your are thinking. It would be helpful for me to continue the plot. **

**Chapter 17**

It was almost lunch time but I hadn't seen any of the sons of Ipswich yet. I slowly made my way to the cafeteria, all alone for the first time since I walked inside Spenser campus. Troy had work to do with the new literature teacher along with Angela, so he couldn't accompany me for a while. He didn't want to leave me alone but I insisted him that I would be fine for a while on my own. Though I wasn't very sure about that from inside my mind. Just as I entered the cafeteria, Melody came running up to me. I didn't know she would be so happy to see me again. We shared a long warm hug and settled in an empty table

"I can't believe you are actually here Rayna. It's so good to see you again" I felt guilty for not being in touch with her. Clearly she missed me a lot

"I missed you too you know" I also realized that it's been a long time since I last saw her

"Where have you been staying for all these time?" she asked me curiously and I decided that it would be alright to tell her. So I told her the things that happened in my life after I left Spenser, including about Rosalie.

"Wow, you have to let me meet her" I nodded my head lightly "Sure. Whenever you want"

"How about today, after school?" she looked hopefully at me and I couldn't help but smile at her eagerness

"I left her at the local baby care center. You can come with me to pick her up" Rosalie was kind of used to of stay without me for a long time but I was still worried about her. Since she started to use, it became dangerous for her to be in a public place without me. But I had no choice but to leave her there and I certainly felt terrible for doing that. Suddenly Melody stiffed a little bit. She was looking at the doorway with wide eyes as if seen a ghost or something like that. I followed her gaze, confused myself but my confusion cleared right away when I saw what Melody was looking at. I found 'them' gracefully entering the room through the door. Three of the sons of Ipswich entered the cafeteria with two girls along with them. They looked more handsome than before. No wonder why the girls suddenly got busy, fixing up their make ups and hair. I noticed a familiar face with the sons, Sarah Wenham. She was a junior in Boston public. I talked to her a couple of times for school stuffs. Melody noticed me looking at her with knowing eyes and got curious

"Do you know Sarah?" I nodded to her "I went to school with her in Boston"

"She is Caleb's girlfriend now" Melody informed me hesitatingly. I don't know why but it didn't surprise me a bit. Sarah was a very pretty looking girl. It wasn't a shocking news that the Sons of Ipswich noticed her immediately. I saw Kate holding hands with Pogue, nothing unusual about that. However, Tyler seemed to be walking alone behind the two couples

"Tyler is still single" it got out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Melody looked sad for a moment but she covered that up quickly. I felt guilty for bringing up Tyler in front of her. It must have been very hard for her to break up with him when she loved him so much and he also loved her as much.

"I am sorry Melody" I apologized with deep compassion though it wouldn't help her a bit. Melody sighed heavily and looked straight into my eyes

"It wasn't your fault Rayna. It was my decision to break up with him. After you left, Aaron spread the photos that he got of you in the whole school. I asked Tyler to stop him but it was already too late and he couldn't do anything. But I still got mad at him and broke up our relation" now I realized why everyone was staring and glaring at me like that. I wish I could kill that pathetic excuse for a human being. I hated that Aaron more than ever after hearing this. I sighed heavily; controlling my own temper. Melody and I sat in complete silence for a while

"Do you regret breaking up with him?" I asked hesitatingly even though I knew she did regret her decision but I had to hear it from her. Melody didn't give me a straight answer "It doesn't matter now" she said while lowering her gaze from my eyes. It only confirmed me more that she indeed still loves Tyler. I glanced over at the table where the Sons of Ipswich were currently sitting. However, this time there weren't only three of them. He was there as well. His back was facing me, so I couldn't see his face. I was kind of grateful for that. But the thing that got my attention was the fact that he wasn't single like Tyler was. A girl was sitting on his lap comfortably. Another play toy of Reid Garwin, I guessed. Somethings would never change, no matter what. The girl was extremely gorgeous with light brown hair and forest green eyes. She was saying something funny to the group and everyone was laughing at that. Something strung in my heart suddenly. Melody watched me staring at them with a painful look on my face. Her own face clouded up with sadness as well. Thankfully she decided to draw my attention away from the sons of Ipswich.

"Lot of things are going on around lately" she said with an interested gleam in her eyes and eager tone of voice

"Really! What kind of things?" I asked her back curiously, showing mild interest in what she was saying to me but my mind was still wondering about them secretly

"At the very beginning of the term, a new transferred student died at the party in Dells. Then a guy named Chase Collin who was also a new transferred student suddenly disappeared after one week of classes. He was accused of abducting Sarah. Caleb and Chase had a fight in the old Putnam barn. It caught fire during the fight and the cops believed that Chase died in the fire though no one found a dead body there. Then one week after that a girl named Bianca Stanly came to Spenser. And now she is dating Garwin. And he treats her like his life depends on her" Melody said the last part bitterly and crunched up her face as if disgusted. Luckily she didn't notice how I almost flinched when I saw him kissing the Bianca girl passionately while caressing her face affectionately. I forced my mind to think about what Melody told me about Caleb and Chase's fight. I had a feeling that there was more to it. And if the sons of Ipswich were involved in it then it must be something involving their powers as well. After a pause Melody hesitatingly asked me

"Rayna, don't get me wrong. I am really glad that you came back. But I couldn't help but wonder why did you decide to come back to Spenser. I thought you wouldn't want to see their faces ever again" I had to answer her but I couldn't just tell her about the secrets of the Sons of Ipswich and my daughter as well.

"I just didn't want to deny myself the opportunity of graduating from an Academy like Spenser. It would be good for my future carrier" I have been telling this lame excuse to everyone. I felt terrible when I had to lie to Troy too. I felt guilty actually for not telling him about Rosalie. I was betraying him in a way and it certainly made me feel horrible about myself. But I did it anyway because it was for the greater good. No one should get involved with this and risk their lives for nothing. Suddenly I felt eyes on me, someone was staring at me and I could feel it in my bones even. I looked around and found that he was looking straight at me along with the others. I quickly averted my eyes from him and never looked back in that direction again. It still hurt me deeply to look at him. It caused an unexplainable pain in my heart. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid him or anyone else from the group for long now. Whether I like it or not, sooner or later I would have to deal with them.

Finally, the classes end for the day and everyone was leaving the school building. The sons of Ipswich were standing right in front of my eyes with their girlfriends but I didn't have the gut to approach them on my own. Sighing heavily in defeat, I decided to talk to the sons tomorrow instead. Later, I was waiting up for Melody in the parking lot. She told me that she would give me a ride back home. I really needed to get a driving license and a car of my own soon. Someone came up behind me and cleared his throat to get my attention. I turned around and found Caleb standing there. He suddenly got uncomfortable when I looked at him in the eye.

"Hey, how have you been?" I really wanted to give him a sarcastic reply but decided against it

"Great" I said lightly though not attempting to make it sound very convincing to him

"So, you have decided to graduate from here" he must have heard it from the gossip mill of Spenser Academy. I wanted to tell Caleb everything about the reasons of my returning here, at the school right then and there but his girlfriend showed up beside him at that moment and I had to stop myself from saying anything to him. I wasn't sure if I should talk about Rosalie in front of Sarah. And I was far from willing to take a chance when it involved my baby girl.

"That's the idea" I said with a cheerful voice, making the conversation between me and Caleb look normal in his girlfriend's presence. Though, Caleb gave me a suspicious look and calculated my behavior with his wise eyes but thankfully he didn't say anything out loud. However, Sarah smiled at me warmly

"Hey, when did you come here?" she asked me with a nice smile

"I just got transferred here today" Caleb looked confused, so Sarah started to explain about how we knew each other. I really wished for Sarah to leave Caleb alone for a moment so that I could talk to him about Rosalie but it seemed that the girl was glued to him somehow. I realized soon enough that I am not getting to talk to Caleb about certain things today. I would have to wait for the right time.

"Welcome back, Rayna" Caleb said with a smile which I halfheartedly returned to him. I was really feeling frustrated at the moment. I realized suddenly that it won't be very easy for me to get close to the Sons of Ipswich this time. Things have changed so much since I left and the realization bothered me to no limit. Thankfully, Melody came up shortly after Caleb left and saved me from my inner turmoil. We drove out of the parking lot in her car. Hopefully; tomorrow, I would be able to talk to at least one of them.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys! I am really sorry for not updating for a long time. I was really busy with school works. But anyway I am free now. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for liking my story. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. And please let me know about any mistake that I might have done in this chapter. I haven't written for a long time. **

**Chapter 18**

I have heard people saying many times that 'life isn't fair'. Who could know that more than me? The second day at school was just the same. My fellow students were still hostile towards me and the sons of Ipswich were still out of my reach. At the moment I could see all the four infamous sons from my seat in the classroom. Co-incidentally we have got the same class in this period. However, I seemed like invisible to them which was both good and bad for me. Concentrating on the lecture was kind of impossible for me; too many thoughts were running through my mind and honestly it was giving me a nasty headache. Suddenly my cell phone started to vibrate silently in my uniform pocket. We weren't allowed to have cell phones in the class room, so I quickly turned it off. I waited for a while, making sure no one was looking at my way. I turned on the cell phone quietly under my desk and checked the caller's ID. It was from the baby care center. Something must have happened there. Rosalie must be creating a fuss over there. She was in a bad mood in the morning for some reasons and didn't want me to leave her. I felt horrible for forcing her to stay there without me but I had no other choice.

Knowing that my baby needs me, I couldn't sit in the class anymore. I walked up to the teacher fast and made excuses about not feeling alright. Thankfully I was granted a leave from the class without much trouble. I felt many pairs of eyes staring at me while I walked out of the door in a rush. As usual I had to wait for a cab because no one else was available for a ride at that hour. I checked the time for the hundredth time in my wrist watch. I was getting more and more worried about Rosalie. Suddenly a car pulled over right in front of me. I bent down to look inside the car and see the person driving it. There was a boy about my age, sitting in the driver's seat. I didn't know him but I felt like I have seen the face somewhere before.

"Do you need a ride? I can drop you off to wherever you want to go" he stammered a little out of nervousness. Any other time I would have thought twice about getting in a car with a stranger but I was extremely frustrated that time. So without wasting anytime I got inside. For a few moments we sat in absolute silence and it was really awkward, for both of us I guess.

"I am Sam by the way, in case you were wondering" it was really embarrassing. He was being really kind to me, offering me help when I needed it most. I should have introduced myself first and talk with him nicely. He must be thinking that I am a rude person. Only if he knew what I was going through.

"I am Rayna. Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it" though my mind was occupied with worries but I couldn't help but notice how Sam was blushing like a ripe red tomato and looked a little out of breathe as well. It was rather cute actually, his nervousness I mead. But why was he nervous anyway? Should I find out about it?

"It's nothing. I am really glad that I could help you" I noticed him more carefully, there was something about him. He looked like a person who you can trust. His innocent face was not entirely unfamiliar but I couldn't point out where exactly I have seen him before.

"Have we met before?" I couldn't help but ask him with a wondering curious voice

"I go to Spenser too" he said with a little sad smile that clearly showed his disappointment in me that I failed to recognize him. I looked at his face with more concentration and then it clicked

"Are you Sam Winglets?" he nodded with a genuine smile this time. How could I not recognize him? He was the shiest boy at Spenser. Girls were used to tease him a lot for that.

"I am so sorry I didn't recognize you earlier. My gosh! You have really grown up" his face turned more red. I guess he is still the shiest boy.

"You don't have to apologize to me Rayna. I mean it's understandable. You were away for a long time" I knew all about Sam. He was a different story though. Sam's parents lived in Chicago. They were super rich but they didn't care much about him. Sam kept mostly to himself. Through the freshmen and sophomore year, he never made any friend. He rarely talked to people. I spoke with him for only three or four times and that was when we sat beside each other in the classroom. After ten minutes he pulled over in front of the baby care center. It surprised me because I never told him where I wanted to go in the first place.

"You already knew?" it sounded more like a statement than a question

"I saw you here yesterday, so I just figured out... You are here to pick up your daughter, aren't you?" sighing to myself I nodded lightly.

"Thank you" I said looking at him in the eye. He had bright green eyes. It reminded me of forest.

"I will wait up for you" he said before I could get out of the car

"Sam, you don't have-" but he cut me off "I want to" his voice held amazing firmness in it. I knew he would wait up for me no matter what I say. Besides, I didn't have the time to argue so I nodded and rushed out of the car. Rosalie was throwing a tantrum inside. A small crowd was surrounding her. As soon as she saw me she stretched her arms out towards me. I scooped her up in my arms. She was shaking lightly and tears flooded her eyes.

"Oh baby! I am so sorry for leaving you" Rosalie made some accusing noises while pulling at my hair. It was something she does whenever she is angry with me.

"I know baby, I know mommy is very bad. Mommy always leaves you like this. I am sorry, I am so sorry" she stopped crying eventually. But making up for Rosalie wasn't an easy job to do. I had to say hundreds of soothing words to her, apologize in every two seconds, cuddle and kiss her. But that wasn't enough I had to buy her a huge chocolate bar. That stopped her cry finally. Rosalie could always manage to have her way with me. She grinned up at me and hugged me tightly. It was her way of saying that she forgave me. I realized then that, how much I missed her even though I was away for only two hours. I decided not to go back to school today. When I got out, I found Sam in the parking lot, sitting on the hood of his car and waiting up for me. I walked up to him with Rosalie in my arms

"Thanks a lot for waiting up for me. This is Rosalie, my daughter" Sam caressed her cheek with his thumb "She is beautiful" he commented and Rosalie smiled at him. Before I knew it we were in the car again and Sam drove us out of the parking lot

"I guess you aren't going back to school today" Sam said with a confident tone. I nodded to him and gave him my house address. Then suddenly I realized something

"Sam, why are you not going to the classes today?" he glanced at me for a second

"I wasn't feeling good in the morning" I knew he wasn't telling me the truth but I didn't say anything about that. We reached my house and I invited Sam in. At first Sam was very uncomfortable and nervous around me. He could only answer my questions. But his uneasiness eased off quickly. We started to talk about everything and anything that came in our minds. I never knew Sam could talk so much. He even cooked dinner for us. And must I say he is a master cook. Rosalie seemed to like him too. With Sam I felt like my old self for the first time in a long time. He brought up good memories. Memories that made me smile and laugh. After I put Rosalie to bed, Sam and I decided to take a walk outside. The night air was really refreshing.

"You should get back to the dorms now" it was getting late and I didn't want him to get into any trouble.

"Thanks for spending time with me. I never thought this day would come in my life" the way Sam talks sometimes, it was clear that the boy has a huge crush on me. But I chose not to acknowledge that. My life was messed up. I didn't need someone else getting into the mess. But I couldn't help but agree that Sam was different than anyone else. He has a kind heart and a good mind. Sam knew all about Reid but he still likes me. And that was something unusual for me.

"I am the one who should thank you for spending time with me. I had a great time Sam" his eyes started to shine with happiness at that compliment

"Would you like to hang out with me tomorrow with Rosalie? It's weekend too" he looked so hopeful...I couldn't turn him down.

"Yeah okay sure, that sounds like fun" it seemed that Sam would burst out in happiness when I agreed to hang out with him again.

The next day, Sam came to pick us up for the day but he couldn't decide any place where we could go, so I decided to visit the town shopping mall. I had to buy some things for Rosalie anyway. However, in the mall I found Troy and the others as well. They already knew that I was going out with Sam but they didn't know we would come here. It was just a coincident. Angela and Jessica wanted to buy some party dresses for themselves and the boys just tagged along with them for carrying their bags.

"Rayna, would you please help us with our dresses? It's really hard to find the right one" said Jessica while looking around the mall for a nice dress shop. Before anyone could say anything Troy spoke up

"Don't be silly Jessica, she is here with Sam. Let her have some fun" I nodded to Troy in appreciation for the help. It would be really inappropriate if I ditch Sam here.

"Rayna, you can give Rosalie to us. We would take care of her" said Angela and I understood that they wanted me to spend some time alone with Sam. I didn't know what to do but Troy and Angela insisted, so I gave Rosalie to them. Besides we would be in the same building.

"Be good, princess" I kissed Rosalie and walked away from them with Sam. After a while they got into a conversation about which shop to go first. They didn't even realize when Rosalie slipped out of Angela's arms and crawled away. It was like a baby's day out for Rosalie. She was going through crowds of people without being noticed. Suddenly someone's feet came in front of her and she had to stop. Rosalie looked up to see the person who barricaded her path. And at that moment, two exactly same pairs of eyes looked into each other for the first time.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks a lot kvsgrl, miriam, black winked beauty, chachi94, evenlight, peyton and hideher for reviewing the previous chapter. Your wonderful reviews really make my day and also thanks to them who read my story. This is another chapter, hope you enjoy it. I will be looking forward for your opinions. Please read and never hesitate to review lol. **

**Chapter 19  
><strong>

**Third Person's POV**

Can it be anything else but a sick joke of fate that a father is looking down at his own daughter without knowing that they are actually related? However, Rosalie had a knowing look on her face as if she recognized him. Reid tried to get away from her at first but having no other choice he bent down and took Rosalie in his arms. She usually doesn't like strangers but somehow Rosalie knew that she belonged there. Only god knows how she figured that out. The other three sons of Ipswich were there too. Their girlfriends wanted to do some shopping for a party which would soon take place at the Dells. Caleb and Pogue already ascended and Reid would ascend within two weeks. Everyone was worried about his ascension for obvious reasons. He uses the most among them was the first reason though.

"Wow Reid, she looks just like you" said Tyler and Pogue nodded in agreement when he noticed the kid's face. Though the vast amount of similarities made Caleb a little worried but he didn't voice his thoughts to his friends. Being the most careful and responsible one in the group, Caleb always thinks of the trouble first.

"Where are her parents?" asked Pogue while looking around the place for any blonde couple. On the other hand Rosalie seemed very happy and relaxed in Reid's arms. She pressed one of her tiny hands against his right cheek. It was her way of showing affection. Reid usually stays away from kids, not that he comes across a lot of them anyway. But he was feeling a little strange while holding this particular baby. He blamed it on the approaching ascension without thinking much. For a second Reid felt some sort of a strange connection with the smiling baby girl in his arms. He wanted to kiss her adorable puffy cheeks but that would have ruined his bad boy image in front of his friends right away. Suddenly he started to feel insecure with the baby. And that made Reid want to get rid of the baby right away; besides, holding a kid in public was really embarrassing for him and so not his nature. What if a hot girl from Spenser sees him like that? He asked Tyler to take the baby from him but when Tyler tried to take her away, Rosalie grabbed Reid's jacket with her little fists and held on them tightly.

"I think she likes you, Reid" said Tyler smirking which made Reid roll his eyes at him. But he didn't try to give Rosalie away again and let her stay with him. It made Rosalie smile broadly at him. Reid caressed her cheek lightly which made her squeal with joy. And it made Reid happy too but he didn't show it.

"I think we should look for her parents. They must be worried for her" said Caleb still looking at Rosalie with suspicious eyes. But before they could move from the spot, Bianca came up to them. She saw Rosalie with Reid and obviously noticed the similarities between them right away.

"Is this a relative of yours, Reid?" she asked looking a bit worried. Reid shook his head vehemently

"Well then who is it?" her stares weren't so friendly towards Rosalie. Especially because the baby girl was in her boyfriend's arm and not to mention looked a lot like him.

"Don't know, she came here crawling to us" replied Reid shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, making it look like; he doesn't give it a damn about the baby and was not happy a bit for holding it. Bianca thought something for a moment then smiled at Rosalie sweetly which was totally forced and fake. She pinched her soft cheek rather roughly. Rosalie didn't like that a bit and tried to get away from her.

"Oww so cute" Bianca cooed at Rosalie when all she wanted was for Reid to get rid of her.

"Tyler, could you please hold her? I need to talk to Reid for a moment" she forcefully snatched Rosalie away from Reid and shoved her in Tyler's arms then dragged Reid away from them at a little distance but not completely out of sight.

"Reid, can you please lend me some money? I just saw a gorgeous dress and I really want to buy it but I ran out of my money" she gave him an innocent yet seductive look which was impossible for Reid to resist. He took out his credit card from his jeans pocket and handed it to her.

"Buy all that you want love" Bianca smiled at Reid sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck

On the other hand Tyler was trying to gain Rosalie's attention but she was just staring at the couple with an angry look on her face. She was not happy about the way she was treated earlier too.

"Why is she looking over there like that?" asked Pogue in a wondering tone. Tyler shrugged his shoulders, feeling confused himself.

Bianca didn't let go of Reid right away. She leaned in and kissed Reid on his lips. It was supposed to be a small peek but Reid being Reid, he kissed her back right away. Their kiss turned into a passionate one pretty soon which wasn't very suitable for a public place. But none of them cared about that. However, right at that moment something unimaginable happened. Bianca was thrown away from Reid with a very strong force. She crashed into a nearby wall and Reid fell on the ground on his back as well.

Everyone was dumbstruck for a moment. It happened so suddenly and so quickly that it took some time for the others to get to realize that Reid and Bianca were both lying on the floor. Reid was not hurt that much. He was slowly getting up but Bianca was lying unconscious. Reid stood up properly and looked over at Bianca. Caleb and Pogue were already there. He got to them fast and sat beside Bianca's unmoving form.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Kate were smiling and talking about stuffs when they saw Bianca lying on the floor unconscious and the boys were hovering over her. They ran over to them in a rush, getting really worried about their friend. Pogue managed some water from somewhere and sprayed it on Bianca's face but it didn't work. Reid was getting frustrated with each passing second. Caleb knew from beforehand exactly what Reid was about to do and forbade him but Reid avoided everything Caleb was saying to him and used on Bianca to bring her back to consciousness. Caleb glared at Reid for using like that and as usual Reid glared back at him. However Bianca opened her eyes after a few seconds and sat up slowly while rubbing her head where she got hurt.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked with deep concern, looking extremely worried and panicked as well.

"Yes I guess. What happened?" asked Bianca with a frown of confusion on her face. But before Reid could say anything to her, Caleb interrupted him

"Reid, lost his control, you know he is ascending soon" she nodded in understanding slowly. Bianca knew everything about the sons of Ipswich. She found out about their powers when she first got here. Of course it happened accidentally but the sons of Ipswich welcomed her in their group. Besides Kate and Sarah liked her very much. Bianca swore to keep the son's reality a secret from everyone else and by far she was doing a fine job. Reid frowned at Caleb for making him guilty but didn't say anything against him in front of the girls and apologized to Bianca

"I think we should get back to the shopping and finish it quickly" said Bianca standing up slowly

"You don't look okay. Let's get back to the dorms" Reid wanted to drive her back to the dorms but Bianca assured him that she was okay. Bianca walked away from there with the girls. When they were far away from the sons of Ipswich, Reid looked back at Pogue and Caleb with accusing eyes

"What the hell was that? Why did you lie to her? You know I didn't do anything" he practically yelled at Caleb. Caleb rolled his eyes at Reid

"I know you didn't do anything but none of us used too. Something is wrong. We need to find out who used on us" said Caleb looking enough frustrated and worried.

"Do you think its chase?" asked Pogue with a tensed up look on his face. They never found Chase's body in the barn. So there was a huge possibility that he may be still alive. And Reid is going to ascend soon, they must stay careful.

However during this chaos; only Tyler remained silent because he was the only one who knew exactly what happened. The other three looked at him with questioning eyes when they realized that Tyler was rooted on the same spot and he was looking at the kid in his arms with a shocked expression. However, Rosalie had a smirk on her face which looked just like Reid's. Caleb walked up to Tyler with a frown of confusion

"What happened to you Tyler?" but Tyler didn't answer Caleb and looked directly at Reid

"Who is the mother?" he asked Reid straight away, looking dead serious. There were times when the baby boy could get more serious than Caleb.

"Why are you asking me that?" Reid asked the question carelessly, having no clue what the hell his best friend was talking about. Caleb and Pogue glanced at each other, finally starting to understand what Tyler meant by asking Reid this particular question

"Because she looks just like you Reid, she even smirks like you and if you haven't noticed yet, she just used on you" said Tyler rather calmly than he should have. Caleb and Pogue got tensed up immediately and looked between Tyler and Reid. But before they could say anything else Jessica came running to them from nowhere

"Oh my God Rosalie, you almost gave us a heart attack" she took Rosalie from Tyler without acknowledging the other sons of Ipswich.

"Hey Jessica! Whose daughter is she?" asked Caleb with a friendly tone but Jessica glared at him dangerously

"None of your business, Danvers" she snapped rudely at him and stomped away there. They knew what they had to do to find out the answer to their question. The four of them quietly followed her, careful as well because they didn't want to get caught.

"I think I already know who the mother is?" said Tyler more to himself than to others as they stood at a distance and watched Jessica giving Rosalie to Troy.

"Who?" asked Reid shamelessly. Tyler didn't need to say the name out loud for him and the others to understand that. They found that out themselves who he was talking about.

**Rayna's POV**

I bought a few dresses and stuffed toys for Rosalie. Sam was very supportive the whole time. I had a great time with him even though we were just shopping. When I was done with buying things, I walked back to the group. They were playing with Rosalie. Troy noticed me coming first

"Thank god you are here" I got worried instantly knowing that something must have happened with them

"What happened?" I asked with a tensed up voice but instead of Troy, it was Michael who answered me the question "Our little princess got her first wild adventure" I frowned at him with confusion

"What adventure?" I asked curiously, they started telling me that Rosalie wondered around alone for a while and how they were looking for her all around the mall. However, I had a feeling that something else also happened that they weren't telling me, something that they were hiding from me. But I didn't voice my thoughts to them and turned my attention to my daughter.

"Come here you little trouble maker" I took Rosalie from Troy and kissed her affectionately. She wrapped her little arms around my neck. Suddenly I felt as if someone was watching me from distance. I looked around and found the sons of Ipswich staring straight at me and Rosalie. I shivered a little from inside without even realizing. Their gazes were too intense for me to handle at that moment. I turned away from them quickly

"Sam, we should get back now" Sam nodded without thinking much about it and we got out of the mall without wasting anymore time. He drove us to my house. When Sam pulled over the car in front of my house instead of getting out right away, I stayed inside the car for a while. I knew Sam wanted to say something to me but he was being nervous about it as usual.

"Do you want to say something to me Sam?" I encouraged him to speak up. I wanted to know what he had to say to me first before assuming something up about his feelings for me

"Rayna, I know we just met and you would probably think that I am moving fast…..but I have realized that you need someone more than a friend…..and I have liked you since I first saw you…..so if you want...I mean…. I would like to be that person. I would like to take care of you and Rosalie" I sighed heavily to myself. Sam was sweating in nervousness and fear. He must be thinking that I would lash out on him for saying something like this and ruin our new found friendship right away

"Sam, I can't decide anything right now. Please give me some time to think about it. Can you wait for me for a while longer?" Sam nodded with a smile. But I knew he was disappointed a little but I really needed to think first before deciding anything about it. I kissed his cheek lightly and got out of the car. Well that cheered him up a bit. He promised to come and pick me up for school tomorrow.

Later that day, it was almost eight in the evening; I was doing my due homework. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Wondering who that might be I opened the door without thinking much about it. However, when I opened the door, I was really shocked to see the person standing in front of me. It was Gorman, who I met only once a long time ago. He got older but still got that same rough look on his face.

"Can I come in?" his voice however was softer than his looks. I nodded my head and stepped aside to let him in. I was still too surprised to talk properly. Gorman stepped inside the house and looked around as if observing the things in the living room.

"Please have a seat" I could finally speak up and motioned towards the couch. Gorman nodded and took a seat there with a dead serious look on his face

"How did you know I-"before I could completely my question Gorman interrupted me with his question

"You haven't said anything to them about your daughter yet, did you?" he asked sternly with heavy seriousness in his voice. I knew already what he was talking about so I just shook my head

"I wanted to talk to them but didn't get a proper chance to do so" Gorman nodded almost mechanically as if he already knew my answer. Then he pulled out a brown colored envelope from his coat pocket and held it up in front of me to take.

"Caleb's father Mr. Danvers wanted me to give this to you" I took the packet from him. It seemed to have a letter inside it

"What is it?" I asked Gorman curiously but he didn't reply me back. Suddenly it was getting very difficult for me to be around this man for some unknown strange reasons. Silence fell over us which was very unnerving

"How is Mr. Danvers now?" I asked just for the sake of continuing the awkward conversation however, I had no idea about what kind of answer I might get from him

"Mr. Danvers is no more. He willed away his powers to Caleb and died" the news really shocked me. I hadn't expected to hear something like that. I felt sorry for Caleb as well, it must have been very hard for him. After that, Gorman didn't stay any longer and left quickly before I could ask him anything else. I locked the door properly after he left and quickly tore the envelope to retrieve the letter from inside. I unfolded it hurriedly, feeling a little nervous also. God knows what was written inside the letter. I found that the letter wasn't written in a letter form but more like a paragraph. It said:

"_No one knows where it came from. No one knows about its origin. The magical power we are carrying for centuries is very ancient. We know how to use it but we don't know the entire knowledge of this raw power. However, evolution of this magical power is not unheard of. It is rare and bizarre but possible nonetheless. When you first entered the room that day, I felt magical power radiating off of you. It was different and more seductive. Your child is destined for something great. Someday you will seek answers to questions you will never find out. You must protect your child and the power within it because in wrong hands your child's power could cause destruction beyond imagination" _

I read the letter again and again. Sighing heavily to myself I got up from the couch and walked over to Rosalie who was playing with her toys on her own. I picked her up from the floor and held her close to my chest. I will always protect Rosalie with my life. Nothing bad will ever happen to my daughter.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Finally my exams are over. I know I am updating after a long time. Sorry for hanging you for so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes that I might have made in the chapter. I haven't written in English for a while. Please read and review because your ideas and opinions would be a great help for me. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to their story alerts and favorite lists. I would be waiting for your wonderful reviews again. **

**Chapter 20**

The first class of the week, me and Sam were sitting right next to each other in the classroom. Sam was glancing at me now and then whenever the teacher wasn't looking towards us. He was really worried for me. Sam didn't know the real reason of course but he knew inwardly that something was bothering me terribly. Last night the letter shook me very hard from inside. It didn't lessen any of my problems moreover only increased it further.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered to me, concern dripping out of his voice. I nodded my head with a small smile at him but Sam wasn't convinced a bit and I knew that he wouldn't leave my side until he feels that I am really alright. That's one of the reasons, I feel safe with Sam, knowing that he cares for me genuinely and that he would be there for me whenever I need him, it quite a mental relief actually. I planned on telling Sam today after the school that I wanted to be with him and be his girlfriend. I was ready to start a new life with Sam but something wasn't feeling right though. I couldn't calm down my mind because I was getting a feeling that something bad would happen very soon.

After the end of the second class Sam and I had to go separate ways. I was walking down the corridor when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an empty classroom. I couldn't scream because whoever attacked me put a hand over my mouth. I was struggling against my attacker but apparently he was a lot stronger than I was. I realized that fighting won't help me, so I tried to calm down myself and once I stopped struggling, my captive released me rather quickly. I turned around to look at the person fast and found him standing in front of me. He was looking at me with intense eyes but had an emotionless expression plastered over his face. However, I didn't hesitate to glare dangerously at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked with a bitter venom full voice. My blood was boiling inside me at the moment. How dare he touch me?

"We need to talk" Came a voice from behind me and I knew immediately that it was Caleb who spoke up. When I turned around to look at him, I found Pogue and Tyler standing there with him as well. Everyone looked serious, worried and tensed up.

"About what?" I asked nonchalantly but with an edge of annoyance in my voice. At first I was desperate to talk with them. That was the only reason I came to Spenser in the first place. I needed their help but they avoided me intentionally. But now I know that they can't help me even if they want to. They probably don't even want to help me out. So there was no point in talking with them about my problems and I won't.

"Who was that little girl with you yesterday?" Caleb asked though he knew very well who the girl was but still he wanted to confirm his suspect. But I didn't want to discuss anything about Rosalie with him or anyone else anymore for the matter of fact.

"That's none of your business Caleb" I said now showing my annoyance openly about their presence around me

"But we think it is Rayna" said Pogue, speaking up for the first time and earned a glare from me as well

"Look Rayna, we need to know about your daughter" said Caleb straight away while running a hand through his hair. I could tell that he was really frustrated and worried. I thought for a moment about it and decided to at least inform him that Rosalie has the same powers as them or maybe more developed.

"She can use, Caleb" I said sighing heavily to myself and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. When no one responded, I began to walk towards the closed door only to find my way blocked by Reid. I looked up and we stared at each other for a moment without blinking. My heart was beating like crazy in my chest suddenly. Maybe because it was the first time we came face to face with each other since I returned to Ipswich.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me with a very low voice. I could barely hear him out but his words hurt my ears nonetheless. Did he really forget about what he said to me that day when I walked out of their lives never to return again? The way he reacted that day, hurt me so much. He may have forgotten but unfortunately I remembered everything very clearly and each time I would think about that day, it would kill me all over again every time.

"Why should I tell you anything? You wanted nothing to do with me. And now I want you to stay away from my baby" my eyes were getting teary but I kept a strong look on my face. I didn't want to look at his face anymore so I tried to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm and brought me closer to him more.

"I am her father" I visibly flinched at his voice. It was strong and commanding and it scared me to some level. I felt an unspoken threat by his action and I lost my temper too. I pushed him away from me aggressively

"Don't you ever dare to say that again? She is my daughter and only mine. She doesn't have a father, got it?" saying that angrily and hatefully; I ran out of the room and went straight to the washroom. I was bound to have a break down right then and there. Why is this happening to me? I really should have stayed away from Spenser. I can't handle the sons of Ipswich again in my life. They have already destroyed me once but now I have my daughter with me. She needs to be protected. I can't let them play with me and my daughter's life.

I learned that Reid would ascend next week. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were really worried about him. I often caught him looking at my way after that confrontation between us, specially whenever I was with Sam in classes or in cafeteria. But I ignored him and the others like plague. I didn't want to do anything with them. I even considered going back to Boston but Sam and I were spending good times together so I reconsidered my decision. With Sam, I found a new hope that maybe my life wouldn't be so bad in the future after all. Sam had moved in with me in my house because I requested him and he didn't like the dorms anymore. His new roommate was giving him a hard time and since we were a couple so it was okay to live together. Everyone was happy for us. Troy and Sam became very good friends in short time. The rest of the group was happy with Sam too. He was the perfect boyfriend for a girl like me but sometimes I felt guilty. Unlike Sam I wasn't the most perfect girlfriend in the world. Sam could have had someone loads better than me. He deserved someone who wasn't so broken, and who wasn't drowning in problems from head to toe. But I was being selfish at the time and didn't want to deny myself the little happiness that Sam provided me.

The day before the weekend, we planned a triple date in the evening after school. I and Sam, Troy and Angela, Michael and Jessica the six of us went to Nicky's for our date. As usual the Sons of Ipswich and their girlfriends were there too. But we didn't pay them any attention and were enjoying ourselves very much. I was a little worried about Rosalie though. I left her with Melody who gladly wanted to baby sit her for the evening. Suddenly Sam asked me to dance with him when others left for the dance floor as well. I denied at first but then thought about giving it a try because Sam was giving me his puppy dog look. We went to the dance floor and caused the others to cheer out loudly. It drew some unwanted attention to us as well but we didn't bother about that and began to dance anyway on a slow romantic song that Michael selected from the jukebox especially for me and Sam.

While dancing closely, for a moment Sam and I got intense and leaned into each other without knowing. Our lips were almost brushing when suddenly we heard a loud crushing noise as if a glass broke somewhere. We looked around and found the source of the noise immediately. Reid was thrashing Aaron Abbot like a mad man. The other three were trying to stop him but he was way out of his control. I feared that he would use in public and expose themselves but thanks to Caleb, he dragged Reid out of there. Aaron was bleeding badly from the head injury. His friends quickly took him to the hospital while everyone else got back to their own business. But I already lost my fun mood and asked Sam to take me out of there and somewhere else. We said good byes to the others and walked back to the parking lot where Sam had his car parked. He drove us to the cliff of the Dells. The night sky was very clear and the stars were shining brightly above us. We lay on the hood of the car beside each other to enjoy the moonlit night.

"You know Sam, I have been thinking for quite sometime now, how my life would be if you would have come in my life at the beginning. I bet it would be a lot easier to live" I said that more to myself than to him. Sam sighed heavily as well

"I am here now and I would always be with you" we looked at each other straight into the eyes and got lost in the moment right away. Sam got closer to me and kissed my lips but stopped to see my reaction. I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his for longer this time. I felt him smile in the kiss and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me over his chest. We kept kissing and completely lost the track of the time. We realized how late we were when Melody called me. Sam drove us back to the house fast. I thanked Melody and Sam drove her back to the dorms. However, Rosalie wasn't very happy about my being away from her for too long. She refused to look at me at first and didn't even bother to acknowledge me when I tried to scoop her in my arms. Getting Rosalie upset was really not a good thing. It took me almost half an hour to cheer her up again.

The whole week went fairly well. I was relieved to some level that the sons of Ipswich didn't give it a damn about me or my daughter. They were in there own world with their own problems. No one tried to talk with me again. At the end of the current week Reid would ascend and everyone was looking forward to it including me though secretly. But I would never admit that to anyone not even to myself.

One afternoon, I was walking out of the school building after the last class all alone. Sam was waiting up for me at the parking lot. I was just passing by the library when I heard voices coming from inside the room. Though no one was supposed to be in there at that hour. I thought about ignoring it at first but then curiosity got the better of me and I got closer to the door to listen carefully. I couldn't hear much only whispers but what I heard at the end scared me terribly

"They will all die. The sons of Ipswich will pay..." the voice belonged to a male, stranger to me. I suppressed the gasp that threatened to come out of my mouth. I hid myself quickly and waited up for the man to come out of the library. But after a while Reid's girlfriend Bianca walked out of the library alone but there was no male inside with her. An unwanted gasp escaped my mouth but luckily she didn't notice me and walked away from there. When I looked inside the library I couldn't find any one else in there as well. Who was that other person whom she was talking to? And where did he go? I thought to myself but couldn't figure out anything. Should I inform the sons of Ipswich about this? Their lives were in danger for sure, how could I not tell them? Though they hurt me a lot but I wasn't willing to see them die. I didn't hate them that much. But Bianca was Reid's girlfriend. There was a huge possibility that no one among the group would believe me. But I had to try and at least warn them about Bianca even if that cause me some more trouble.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey guys I am back with another chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who added my story to their story alerts and favorite story list. And special thanks to Kvsgrl, miriam, evenlight, HermioneandMarcus for your wonderful reviews. **

**Chapter 21**

I couldn't wait until tomorrow to meet with the sons of Ipswich and inform them about Bianca. I was really worried about what would happen to them. So, without thinking much about the consequences, I dialed Caleb's number and waited impatiently for him to pick it up. After couple of rings Caleb finally picked up the call

"Hello" he said in his heavy tone. He must not know who is calling him because he doesn't have my new number on his phone book list. So, I had to introduce myself to him

"Hey Caleb, it's me Rayna" I could almost hear him getting tensed up immediately after listening to my own worry laced voice

"Is everything okay Rayna? Why do you sound so scared?" Caleb inquired with concern in his voice. However, I couldn't tell him anything over the phone. It would be too risky.

"Caleb, I need to talk to you right now. It's really important" my frustration and fear were vividly present in my voice. Caleb didn't ask me anything further

"I am on my way" I even heard Caleb starting up his car

"There is a small coffee shop near Spenser, meet me there" saying that, I hung up and ran downstairs. Sam was playing with Rosalie in the living room. My sudden tensed up look and behavior confused Sam to no limit and made him worried as well. He came up to me with a questioning look on his face. Before he could ask me anything, I started to talk

"Sam, I am going out for a while. I will be back soon" I kissed him quickly and grabbed my purse. I was ready to get out of the house but Sam's voice stopped me in my track

"Is something wrong, Rayna?" he asked looking extremely worried now. I hated myself at the time for troubling him like this. I turned around to look at him in the eye and sighed heavily.

"I am not gonna lie to you Sam. Something's going on, something bad" Sam kept staring at me with such intense eyes that my heart started beating faster than before all on a sudden.

"Is it about the sons of Ipswich?" I was kind of surprised that he mentioned them without any venom in his voice for the first time. I could only nod my head as Sam sighed heavily this time and looked away from me as if hurt

"So, you are going back to them. You are leaving me, right?" he said it with so much pain and sadness that it scared me for a moment. But later I got angry at him for even assuming such things in the first place

"Listen to me Sam, I am not going back to them and I am certainly not leaving you. I just need to inform them about something. After this, I promise that they won't get between us, ever. But for now I need to do this" I wanted to yell at him but I could only manage to speak with a shaky voice. He realized what he said was wrong and it hurt me very much. His eyes softened instantly and looked apologetic

"I am sorry Rayna, I didn't mean to hurt you. I trust you but… I can't trust them" he took a deep breathe before saying more "Rayna, all I want is, you to be safe and happy. They hurt you before. I don't want to see you get hurt again. Let me come with you. I want to help you get through all your troubles" Sam was practically pleading with me and I really wanted to give in but I couldn't do that. Not right now. I got closer to him and cupped his right cheek with one hand. I brushed my thumb against his soft skin slowly

"Sam, please take care of Rosalie, keep her safe. That would be the biggest help for me right now" Sam nodded his head lightly knowing that arguing with me wouldn't work at this point

"I will protect her with my life. Just promise me that you will be safe too" I hugged him like my life was depending on him and to some level it was actually

"I promise" I kissed Rosalie and rushed out of the house without wasting anymore time

Caleb was already there when I reached the place. He was sitting at a corner table; away from the rest of the crowd. I walked up to him and sat in the opposite chair across from him. I was thinking the whole way about how I would tell him about what I knew. But while sitting in front of him I couldn't say the words anymore. My tongue refused to move. However, Caleb remained silent thankfully and let me take my time.

"I need to tell you something" I could finally speak up. Caleb nod his head once, an unreadable expression making his face however, his gaze was unnerving me from inside out.

"What I am about to say to you, you probably wouldn't believe me a bit but I need to say this anyway or else I will keep regretting my whole life" his silence let me know that he wanted me to carry on and that he wouldn't interrupt me while I talk. I gulped down the nervousness I was feeling inside me. This is now or never

"I heard Bianca talking with someone today in the library..." I told him everything that happened and that I heard from the conversation. At the end of the explanation Caleb looked like he is going to explode out of anger. At first I thought the anger was for me but it wasn't. Actually his anger was for completely different reason.

"Shit! He is back" spat Caleb with an enraged voice and through gritting teeth. I didn't know who exactly he was talking about but I had a feeling that it might be their recent enemy. I had to know everything about what was going on.

"Who's back Caleb? Who are you talking about?" never had I seen Caleb like this before. It must be something very serious.

"Chase Collins" replied Caleb while trying to calm himself down. I already heard about him from Melody but I didn't know what happened between Chase and the sons of Ipswich yet. Caleb started to explain to me what actually happened the last time Chase Collins crawled in their lives. I was absolutely horrified after hearing out everything.

"Why is he back now? What does he want?" I asked anxiously. Caleb looked straight at me and I knew the answer right away

"Reid" I whispered out his name with fear for him. It felt awfully strange to me, saying his name out loud after a long time.

"Reid would ascend in four days. He is the easiest target for Chase because Reid uses a lot and can't control himself enough. Chase can easily make him will away his power to him" I knew what happens when they will away their powers to someone else. I didn't even want to think about it. My heart started to beat faster in my chest. No, this can't be happening. Isn't there any way out of it? I looked straight at Caleb with intense eyes

"You will be there to protect him against Chase, won't you?" Caleb stared back at me with steady unblinking eyes for a moment

"Of course I will and everyone else as well. We are like brothers, remember?" I nodded my head, knowing Caleb; he would give up his own life to protect his brothers. Caleb thought about something for a moment before speaking up again

"Was Bianca frightened or scared when she got out of the library?" he asked casually but I could tell that he was serious about it. I recalled the memory properly and shook my head

"No, she looked normal, actually quite pleased for some reason. Why? Do you think Chase is forcing her to do everything?" Caleb ran a hand through his hair and shook his head vehemently

"Well if she was being forced then she wouldn't have looked pleased now, would she?" said Caleb as a matter of fact but it was quite obvious that he was mad about it. I realized too that Bianca was working for Chase on her own but the important question was why? Why would she want to hurt the sons of Ipswich in the first place? And how could Chase get to Reid through Bianca? Then a thought struck my mind suddenly

"Chase is going to use Bianca as a bait to get to Reid, I presume. That's why she got close to Reid in the first place" I figured out Chase's plan quite easily. Caleb agreed with me on this completely

"I doubted that girl in the beginning of when we met her, but no one listened to me. Moreover, everyone said that I was over thinking things and being unnecessarily paranoid. One day, Bianca accidentally witnessed Pogue and Reid using on each other when they got into a fight outside of Nicky's. Then before we knew it, Reid started dating her and let her in our group. He told her everything about us, every secret of our covenant. Damn! He is such a fool" Caleb said that angrily but a dark chuckle escaped my throat hearing that

"Well I can't agree more with you" hearing that Caleb exhaled a loud sigh through his mouth

"As time passed, I couldn't find anything suspicious about Bianca as well and eventually I also stopped doubting her. So, I guess I am also capable of making stupid mistakes at times" I smiled at him a little when he said that

"Seriously Caleb, you should really learn to stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. It wasn't your fault. And things are not completely out of hands yet. You still have the time to right everything wrong and save him from Chase" suddenly Caleb looked straight at me with strange emotional eyes. It made me uncomfortable instantly.

"You should know that you were the best thing that ever happened to him Rayna and he is gonna regret losing you his whole life" Caleb said that so softly but my body visible shook anyway. It took me a long time to bury those memories deep inside me but Caleb brought them up to the surface in one moment. I couldn't stay there anymore

"I gotta go Caleb. I am getting late" I got up quickly and started walking away from there but Caleb caught up with me in no time

"Rayna listen to me, please" he blocked my way and succeeded in stopping me. Thankfully no one was there to hear us. I had no choice but to face him and hear out what he had to say to me but my expression turned cold this time

"Do you know why Reid beat Aaron that day at Nicky's?" he asked with seriousness in his voice. Like I cared about anything he does. My silence gave him the answer that I didn't know nor I cared about it. Caleb intake a sharp breath before speaking up again "He beat Aaron because he was saying something bad about you. Reid couldn't stand watching you with another guy. He is still in love with you Rayna. He just won't admit it not even to himself but even a blind can see that" I didn't want to but I couldn't stop my tears from flowing down my cheeks as Caleb kept saying to me how much Reid still loves me. At one point I couldn't take it anymore

"Enough Caleb, just stop it. He never loved me, not for a single moment. I can't believe you are actually telling me all this" I wrapped my arms around myself so that I wouldn't break down in front of him "I have already moved on to someone who loves me a lot Caleb. I don't want to do anything with Reid and also this was the last time I interfered with your lives as well. From now on our paths will never cross each others" saying that clearly I started to walk away from him again but Caleb wasn't done with me yet.

"Will he accept Rosalie after knowing what she really is and the truth about her?" Caleb yelled after me. I knew he was talking about Sam. I didn't stop for him this time but the thing he said to me started to trouble me successfully. I wouldn't be able to hide things from Sam for forever. One day sooner or later he would find out about Rosalie. Sam loves me with out any doubt but I am not sure if he is strong enough to accept Rosalie with her reality. I am not sure if he would even want to deal with her or me after knowing about her powers. I never thought about this problem before but I knew I had to deal with this no matter how much I didn't want to. It kept me up for most of the night. After thinking a lot I decided finally that I would tell Sam everything about Rosalie and the sons of Ipswich also about their covenant and then let him decide what he wanted to do before starting a new life with him. If Kate, Sarah and Bianca could know about their secrets then I don't think telling Sam about their powers would harm the covenant much.

So, making up my mind I went to school the next day. In the lunch time everyone sat together. I had planned on telling Sam about the covenant and Rosalie tonight. We were just talking about unimportant and casual stuffs when a very angry looking Reid entered the cafeteria. He walked right up to me with a deadly look on his face. I stood up and prepared myself to face him yet again. By the look of his face I knew he was pissed off and came to confront me in front of every one.

"What the hell is your problem?" he shouted at me loudly. Sam immediately got in between us to keep him away from me as much as possible. Troy and Michael instantly got up to fight him as well. I saw Tyler came running behind Reid, apparently to stop him from doing anything stupid in the middle of the cafeteria.

"What are talking about?" I asked Reid with a calm tone of voice and walked around Sam to face him directly

"What the fuck did you tell Caleb about Bianca?" he spat angrily and looked just like a hungry lion growling at his prey. But he didn't scare me a bit at the moment.

"Oh! so that's what you are complaining about. You know what? I actually feel really sorry for you Reid. How blind you could be?" this set him off even further

"You are just jealous of her, aren't you?" he said in a calmer tone, smirking this time actually and also attempting to throw some nice insults at me as well and make me angry at him "You are up to something. What are you planning, huh? You want to get revenge on me, don't you?" I really wasn't in the mood to take that nonsense.

"Why I am not surprised? Your thoughts are equally disgusting as you are? I don't want to deal with you so, why don't you go back to your precious girlfriend" Reid glared at me with a bitter expression clouding up his face immediately. Then he stepped closer to me and sneered at me hatefully

"So why don't you stick to your own plan and stay the hell out of our lives" Tyler couldn't just stand there anymore and got into action and drag Reid away from me.

"Oh gladly" I said sarcastically after him and walked out of the cafeteria as well. Sam tried to follow me but Troy stopped him

"She needs to be alone right now" Troy said to Sam and he just nodded but kept looking at me until I was out of his sight. Reid Garwin could bring nothing but pain for me. That was the habitual truth of my life.

**AN: Guys I need your help at this point of the story. The story will depend on whether you want Rayna to be with Sam or with Reid. Please let me know so that I could continue the plot. Please review this chapter and tell me who you want Rayna with in the story. It will help me a lot. Thanks**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thanks guys for reviewing my previous chapter and responding to my question. I am glad that I could update sooner than I thought. As usual I am hoping you will really like this chapter. Please read and review. I will be looking forward to them. Thanks to Kvsgrl, HermioneandMarcus, Black Winged Beauty, Uma the Puma, Scarlet. and Evenlight for your reviews. Your reviews are the only thing that can make me happy right now because I am going through a real tough situation. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 22**

I didn't take much time to recover from the pain that Reid inflected upon me in the lunch period. All I could think of was how am I going to tell Sam about everything? In the evening, I asked Sam to take me somewhere peaceful where no one would bother us. It was a sort of a surprise for me that he drove us to the very cliff from where once I jumped off, to end my life. Sam waited patiently for me to speak but I could tell that he was getting tensed up with every passing minute. It was a now or never kind of situation. I gathered up all my courage and told him everything about the Sons of Ipswich and Rosalie. After I finished my explanation an awkward silence fell over us. It was really suffocating. I pleaded in my mind for him to speak up and say something, anything and end this forever silence between us. But Sam wasn't even looking at me. I already knew that I could lose him after telling him all this but it was the right thing to do, so I wasn't regretting my decision. I was prepared to take any kind of response from Sam, good or bad but it didn't mean that I wouldn't feel bad if he stops loving me. After a while I couldn't take it anymore

"Sam, please talk to me. The silence is killing me" Sam looked at me after I spoke up. I thought I would see anger or hurt in him but he just looked emotional. I realized for the first time that Sam is actually a very sensitive person. His expression was soft and no trace of anger or hurt. He walked right up to me and held my hands with his.

"Rayna, I am very happy that you have told me everything. It increased my respect and love for you even more. But I need sometime to think. Please can you give me some time" I nodded my head feeling somehow relieved that he didn't reject me right away.

"I understand Sam. I wanted you to decide. That's the main point of telling you everything and that's exactly why I told you about Rosalie because you have decide. Take as much time as you need" that was the end of our conversation. After that, Sam drove us back to the house. I unbuckled the seat belt and proceeded to get out of the car but I noticed Sam was still holding the steering wheel and looked like he wasn't planning on getting out of the car any time soon. I knew something was troubling him

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Sam shook his head

"I want to spend the night at the dorms. But I promise I will come back tomorrow" I nodded with a smile. I understood that he needed to get away from here, from me to think properly about what he wants to do for us. I opened the car door but Sam stopped me from getting out. I looked back at him with a frown of confusion. He leaned in slowly and kissed me lightly but pulled away before I could feel his lips against mine properly. I smiled back at him anyway and gave him a hug

"Good night" saying that I got out of the car and Sam drove away from there. However, I couldn't help but feel a little lonely after he left. I just hoped that everything will work out between us for good.

It was almost midnight but I couldn't put Rosalie to bed. For some unknown reasons she was acting really strange and didn't want to go to sleep. She was using continuously on the things around her, making a complete mess in the room for no reason at all. I have tried everything I possibly could but she wasn't stopping. Rosalie never behaved like this before. It was making me worried sick. While I was dealing with the difficult situation, suddenly the door bell rang. It scared the hell out of me. Who could come to my house at this hour of night? I slowly walked to the door, my heart was beating faster than normal. I also grabbed the kitchen knife on my way so that if someone attacks me, at least I would have something with me to save myself. I mustered up all the courage and finally opened the door. However, I sighed in relief afterwards because I found Tyler standing there.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously, I was very relieved and very shocked to see him standing on my porch. Relieved obviously because it was him and not some intruder and shocked because I really didn't expect to see him at this time. However; after sometime, fear again started to crawl up in my skin. Something bad must have happened with them, the sons of Ipswich I mean. Maybe that's why Rosalie was acting so strange as well. She was connected to them after all.

"We need to leave now" the only thing Tyler said as he entered the house pushing me inside along with him. He closed the door behind him. His eyes fell on Rosalie immediately and he walked up to her but before he could get any closer to her I stopped him in his track. I noticed that Rosalie wasn't using anymore maybe because of Tyler's presence in the room but I need some answers right away.

"Tyler would you please tell me what's going on? Because I am not going anywhere until you tell me" Tyler looked away from Rosalie and looked back at me

"Don't ask me questions Ray, just go get changed. We will leave in five minutes. You both are in danger" the seriousness in his voice let me know that something was really wrong. I rushed to my room and got changed quickly without delaying. Tyler already got Rosalie so, we rushed out of the house. Tyler had brought his hummer with him. After we got in the car, he drove as fast as he could as if something was chasing us or someone probably.

"What's going on Tyler? Please tell me for god's sake" I was getting more desperate to know with every passing second. Rosalie fell asleep while we were still in the house right after her powers became stable again. I just hoped that she wouldn't wake up in the car.

"Everything will be explained Rayna. Just trust me on this" Tyler wasn't helping me a bit to calm down. He stopped in front of Caleb's house 'The Danvers' mansion'. I knew this place already but didn't know why Tyler brought us here above all the places. Once we got inside I saw the others as well. Rosalie woke up slowly and started to look around the mansion. She came here for the first time so the place was stranger to her. I looked at the other three sons of Ipswich

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I was losing my patience and sort of yelled out my frustration at Caleb. That's when I noticed an older woman with a whine glass in her hand in the room. I assumed she was Caleb's mother Mrs. Danvers. She stared at me for a while silently as if studying me carefully, before she spoke up with a calm tone of voice

"Please take a seat dear. You need to calm down first to understand everything" I obeyed her without any protest. I had Rosalie in my arms; pressed against my chest tightly. Suddenly I was feeling quite overprotective of her. Maybe because I was too worried at the moment. However, Rosalie was smiling widely and she stretched her hands out to where Reid was standing. I felt a little hurt that she wanted to go to him and leave me. So, what that they were connected in a strange way, I was raising her up. But I couldn't ponder on the thought for long because Reid came over to us and brushed his thumb against her soft cheek very lightly. Rosalie cooed happily and struggled to get out of my hold. I didn't want me create a scene there so I let her go to him. Though, I didn't like the idea a bit. Once in his arms Rosalie screamed with joy and pressed her face against his chest. She was hugging him happily. I wrapped my arms around myself so the current emptiness would go away but it didn't work much. Seeing Rosalie and Reid together kind of hurt my ego but I could do nothing about it so instead, I turned my attention to the others. Caleb spoke up first

"Rayna, there is something you need to know" and he started talking. I felt my spine gave a little shake from inside

"I already told you that Chase Collins is back and wanted Reid to will away his powers to him" I nodded my head to him lightly. Suddenly a bad feeling filled up my mind. I realized right away that something else was also threatening our lives

"We just had an encounter with him" A gasp escaped my mouth when Caleb said that. Thank god they weren't hurt. But I knew that the bad news wasn't over yet.

"We found out about his plan. He wants something else along with Reid" my breathing stopped for a moment "He wants Rosalie too" I downright started to panic when Caleb said that. I couldn't feel anything or hear anything that they were saying for a few moments. 'He wants Rosalie' that single line was echoing in my head. But I couldn't stay like that for long at that time. I pushed away the fear out of me and concentrated on what Caleb was saying to me.

"Hold on a second Caleb. You are telling me that Chase wants Rosalie but how did he even find out about her in the first place?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them suspiciously. Pogue spoke up for the first time

"Bianca told him" I frowned at him with both anger and confusion. How could Bianca know about Rosalie? The look on my face asked the question for me. Pogue looked troubled for a moment but he started talking anyway

"Bianca is actually Chase's girlfriend and she was helping him to get his revenge" Pogue explained but it didn't answer the question I had in my mind

"And who told Bianca about her. Only you four knew about Rosalie's power" slowly everyone looked at Reid and I got my answer that I already kind of guessed from beforehand. Great! what did I ever do to him? It was like he can't get a good night sleep until he could mess up my life. I didn't hesitate to glare at him openly and dangerously. How I wished to just punch him in the face for putting my daughter's life in danger. Caleb continued to explain the situation or should I say tried to divert my attention from Reid because I was kind of killing him with my eyes.

"At first we thought Chase wanted Rosalie as bait to get to Reid because we have already found out about Bianca-" a dark snort escaped my throat before he could finish

"Bait huh? Chase should have known that he wouldn't care about Rosalie" I looked at Reid pointedly and saw him rolling his eyes to himself.

"Well he is not planning on that" said Tyler gaining my attention back to the very important conversation that we are having currently

"So why does Chase want her? I mean, Rosalie is just a baby. She can't will away her powers to him. And I think she is the first of her kind. I don't even know if she could give up her powers and Chase should be clueless about her powers as well" I said confidently. Right then, Caleb sat across from me and looked straight into my eyes

"Chase doesn't want Rosalie's powers. He wants to keep Rosalie with him" I narrowed my eyes at him, not getting what he meant. He wasn't making any sense to me.

"What?... Why?" Caleb sighed heavily and looked at Pogue for help

"Chase knows that he can't have her powers but if he could get his hands on Rosalie, he will raise her and create an evil just like him, only more powerful. He could rule over the world by using Rosalie and her powers" I recalled what was written in the letter that Caleb's father sent to me and I understood now what he meant.

"This is what Mr. Danvers warned me about. Rosalie's powers could be dangerous in wrong hands" I said that more to myself than to the others. Suddenly Caleb's mother spoke up anxiously

"Did he talk to you? What did he say?" Mrs. Danvers asked me eagerly. I felt bad for her.

"I am sorry Mrs. Danvers for bringing this up. Actually, I received a letter from Caleb's father a few days ago..." I repeated the letter to them. I had it memorized almost. Mrs. Danvers listened to every word very carefully. She was still moaning her husband's death. I could see that very clearly. They must have loved each other a lot.

"Chase needs Reid's power to recover the damages from the battle with Caleb. After he would regain his powers, he has planned on killing everyone of us to take his revenge" said Tyler

"Last time we weren't prepared and he was stronger than any of us. But this time we will make sure he won't come back again" said Pogue with determination in his eyes. He was really looking forward to meet chase. Pogue wanted to make Chase suffer for hurting Kate last time. Though Caleb was in deep thoughts about this whole thing

"Reid would ascend in two days. We have to be alert and be very careful. He is definitely planning to do something to get to Reid and Rosalie" Caleb was right, from what I heard about Chase, he would never stop until he succeeds.

"We have to bring Sarah and Kate here. Chase might want to use them against us again. They will be safe here" said Tyler, he could be very smart sometimes but being Reid's best friend, most of the time he ignores to be one.

"Boys, I think it's enough for tonight. Let her get some rest" said Mrs. Danvers and put an end to our discussion. One of the house maids took me to a room upstairs. Rosalie was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I put her on the bed carefully, trying not to wake her up in anyway. When the silence of the room took over me, I started to shake slightly. I would die if I loose Rosalie. She is the only reason I am still alive and still living. Without her my life would become meaningless and I don't think, I could go on without her, not for a single second. The mere thought of losing Rosalie shook me from inside. Sleeping was impossible for me that night. So instead, I sat on the floor and leaned against the bed side, facing the full length window that was in the room. It allowed a wonderful view of the night. My face was getting soaked by tears but I didn't bother to stop them. Would I ever get a normal life? But most of all, I was really scared for Rosalie.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize when the door opened and someone came inside the room. I came back to reality when I felt someone beside me. I was shocked to find Reid sitting beside me. I didn't know what got into me but I wasn't feeling any hate or anger towards him at the moment. He was simply staring at me and I couldn't look away from his intense dazzling blue eyes.

"I won't survive if I loose her" I whispered out to him even though I didn't want to.

"You won't loose her" said Reid firmly with assurance in his voice. He surprised me more by wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I should have jerked off his hand but I couldn't. Maybe I wasn't in my right mind that time and moreover I wrapped my own arms around his neck. I couldn't stop myself and started to sob lightly.

"Sssshhhh it's okay. I am here. I won't let anything happen to her" I didn't know Reid could comfort someone like that. His voice was promising and I couldn't help but trust him on this. After I calmed down a little I unattached myself from him and immediately missed the warmth of his body.

"Sorry" I apologized to him when I noticed that I ruined his clothes with my tears. He just smiled at me and looked over to Rosalie who was sleeping very peacefully unaware of the danger in our lives completely.

"She looks just like me" said Reid after a while. I just nodded my head and then looked straight through the window

"She even smirks like you" I whispered and felt his eyes turning back to me. I gulped down the nervousness that I suddenly started to feel in his presence.

"Would you ever be able to forgive me?" he asked softly. His eyes became intense once again, more than before if that's even possible. I sighed a little but heavily and looked at him straight in the eye

"It's really hard" he turned away from me after hearing that and looked down. I could be wrong but it looked like he was feeling guilty and he looked genuinely sorry. It seemed that he was suffering too. All the memories of him came back to me and hit me hard. I felt my anger returning to me once again.

"Didn't those moments between us mean anything to you at all?" I asked suddenly catching him off guard. He took a deep breathe and looked back at me. His eyes were screaming for forgiveness.

"I don't know that but believe me, there wasn't one day when I didn't think about you. I had dreams about you every night. Your memories hunted me everyday. Every time I slept with another girl… your face appeared in front of my eyes. You never showed up again but you were always there in my life. I tried really hard to forget about you and erase all of your memories but I just couldn't do that" the silence consumed us after Reid stopped talking. It was really unnerving for the both of us.

"It didn't need to end up like that. The time we spent together was really amazing, at least for me" I said that more to myself than to him.

"Can't we start over again even if as friends only?" he asked me hopefully but it only stirred up the unbearable pain in my chest

"How can I trust you after what you did? I can't let Rosalie get attached to you. It won't take you one moment to forget about her. You will leave her just like you left me" very quickly my breaths became heavy and irregular. Rosalie moved a little in her sleep. Our voices were disturbing her.

"I need to get some sleep" I told Reid without looking at him. He nodded his head and left the room without saying another word. I got into the bed but couldn't fall asleep right away. But when I did fall asleep I dreamed about Reid like I used to; when I was in love with him. It was undeniable that a part of me still loves him and longed for him even now.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: At first I should warn you about this chapter. It contains some kissing scenes. Thank you Evenlight and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing the previous chapter and thanks to everyone who read the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. And please, please, please don't forget to review. I will be waiting for it. **

**Chapter 23**

In the morning when I opened my eyes, I couldn't find Rosalie beside me or anywhere in the room. I got out of the bed quickly and ran out of the room to find her. I heard some noises from downstairs. When I reached there I saw the boys, Kate and Sarah were playing with Rosalie. She was having fun with everyone as if she knew them very well. I stood at a distance where they wouldn't see me. I didn't want go near them and interrupt in their fun. After watching them for a while I realized how happy Rosalie was with them, even without me. This is her place. She belonged here.

"She is a bundle of joy" a voice spoke up from behind me. I turned around and found Caleb's mother standing there. She looked better than the previous night. Mrs. Danvers came beside me and looked at the group having fun. A dreamy smile appeared on her face but it didn't last long. She sighed heavily as if remembered something sad and then looked back at me.

"You can't run away from the truth dear. She belongs here. Look, how she had her little fingers wrapped around everyone" I couldn't deny that, not anymore.

"What can I do? I can't live with him" If I let Rosalie stay here with her family then that would mean I would have to be with Reid. But I just couldn't bring myself to accept that.

"Sometimes it's easier if you let go" I understood that indirectly she was telling me to forgive Reid and start a life with him. But it was easy for anyone to say but it was hard for me to do. I went back to the room and called Sam. He picked it up on the first ring. He must be waiting up for my call.

"Rayna, where are you? Is everything okay?" I should have at least left a note for him. He sounded really worried. I felt guilty for troubling him.

"I am fine Sam, I had some work to do in Boston. I am sorry I didn't inform you about this earlier. I will come back soon" I didn't want to lie to Sam but I couldn't tell him the truth either. He was already going through a lot; I didn't want to add more tension to it.

"Okay, call me if you need me for anything-" then it went silent on the other side of the line and it happened all on a sudden

"Sam? Are you there?" I tensed up a bit more. Bad things started to cross my mind

"Rayna" his voice was low and he sounded nervous as well

"Sam, are you okay?" he was fine just a moment ago what could happen to him so fast

"Rayna, I want to tell you something. I have been thinking a lot and I have decided that I would like to spend my life with you and Rosalie. I love you and I want to be with you" I should have been very happy to hear that but I just couldn't. It confused me but I had to finish talking with Sam first without letting him know that I was feeling confused about my feelings for him now.

"I love you too Sam... I have to go now, see you soon. Bye" I hang up the call and went to get Rosalie. It was time to feed her breakfast. She smiled at me happily when she saw me coming.

"Hey beautiful, how are you this morning?" I pulled her in my arms and kissed her soft cheeks

"She is way too smart for her age" said Tyler smiling up at her. Rosalie was the center of everyone's attention in the room. After she was done with her food I returned her back to the gang and sat beside Sarah. The girls talked with me while the boys got busy playing with Rosalie again. I didn't want to kill the mood of everyone but I couldn't wait anymore

"Caleb, what are you guys planning to do about Chase?" everyone immediately got serious. Even Kate and Sarah got tensed up at the mention of Chase's name. We all knew that we wouldn't be safe until Chase is dead.

"Well Reid will ascend tomorrow. I think Chase would try to do something within this time" said Caleb

"We need to be on strong guard specially about Rosalie. She seems to be his target this time" I felt my heart shook as Pogue said that. The four of them decided to stay in the house along with Kate and Sarah until Reid completes his ascension. It would mean more protection for me and Rosalie.

Later, Rosalie went to sleep earlier at night. I was pacing in the room restlessly thinking about starting a new life with Sam. But I wasn't sure anymore if that's what I wanted. Everything seemed confusing to me, even my own feelings. It all started after Reid showed love and care for me and Rosalie last night. He was making things difficult for me to decide intentionally or unintentionally. And what about Rosalie, she loves Reid, there is no doubt in that. At that moment, someone knocked on the door, successfully interrupting my trail of thoughts. I opened it and the very person I was thinking about was standing there in front of me. At first, Reid looked past me at Rosalie

"She has fallen asleep already" I nodded my head and stepped aside to let him in. He walked over to Rosalie and planted a soft kiss on her forehead

"Careful, don't wake her up" I said in a low voice.

"She really likes me" Reid said as he walked back to where I was standing.

"Yeah, I noticed that" I said not sounding happy about it a bit because truthfully I wasn't

"And you don't like it" he stated confidently, making me roll my eyes at him. Reid didn't say anything else and started to leave but I had to ask him something

"She likes you but what about you?" he looked back at me and frowned in confusion as if he didn't have the slightest clue of what I was talking about.

"What about me?" he asked innocently

"Do you like her? I mean the first time you heard about her you wanted me to kill her" I expected him to feel bad about it; I wanted him to feel guilty. But the reaction I got from him was completely different. He came closer to me suddenly. Our bodies were almost touching and our faces were only inches apart. My heart started pumping madly as sweat drops appeared on my face and neck. Reid smirked at me, knowing very well what he was doing to me

"Why my closeness is making you nervous?" he asked cupping my cheek and brushing his thumb against my temple. The nerve of him, and here I thought he totally changed himself.

"I am not nervous and don't try to avoid my ques-" before I could finish the whole sentence Reid pressed his lips on mine. I tried to get away from him but he grabbed my arms and pressed me against the wall and pinned my wrists above my head using both of his hands. I was totally caught off guard at his sudden movement. Even when we were together he never acted so wildly before. It was always soft and slow however, I always felt that, Reid was holding back his feelings while kissing me. But this time he wasn't just kissing me, he was expressing his feelings through it as well. I gasped in the kiss when I felt his tongue in my mouth. I never knew Reid could kiss so aggressively but it was also very passionate.

I was holding myself back at first but couldn't restrain myself for long and started to kiss him back. The kiss soon became very wild and urgent. I felt longing and found desperation in his kiss. He wanted me, loved me and I couldn't help but feel the same for him. He was dominating me but I couldn't complain. I felt alive again. A moan escaped my lips as he bit on my bottom lip softly. He wasn't holding my wrists any more and I found myself pulling him closer to me. I realized then that I needed him in my life just as much he need me. I still loved him and wanted to be with him. We stopped kissing when we both ran out of air. He pressed his forehead against mine and cupped my face affectionately

"I love Rosalie and I love you" he whispered and kissed me softly again

"How can I trust you again? You are a good liar" I wanted to say that strongly but it came out as a whisper. I shivered a little when Reid planted a soft kiss on my neck and his hot breath tickled my skin

"Do you really believe that I never felt anything for you? I loved you back then and I love you now more than before" I looked at him in the eye, searching for anything that would let me know that he was lying to me but all I could find was love and longing for me.

"That night…...it was love between us" I knew which night he was talking about and I inwardly flinched as the memory covered up my mind.

"No, it was love for me only but it was just sex for you" my voice regained the firmness in it but my eyes started to get teary

"That's what I told myself but it's not the truth. We made love that night. And that's why Rosalie is born" A few drops of tears fell on the floor as I started sobbing

"Why are you telling me this? Why now when I am about to start a new life, with Sam. He stood by me when I needed love and support. It wasn't you, Reid" Reid nodded his head vehemently but looked hurt anyway

"I know I don't deserve you but I just want you to know that I am in love you. I fell in love with you when we became friends. But I didn't realize that until you left me and I lost you forever" I was shocked to see tears glistening in his eyes as well that threatened to come out breaking all the barriers. My mind and my heart wasn't co-operate with each other. My mind told me to start a new life with Sam and leave this place forever and forget about my past. My heart told me to forgive Reid and embrace him. It wanted me to be with Reid and love him forever. Then suddenly I remembered what Mrs. Danvers told me in the morning and in a second my heart won the fight with my mind. I took a deep breath

"I can give you one more chance but only if you promise me that you will never leave me and Rosalie again or hurt us in any way" Reid's face lit up with happiness immediately and his beautiful lips curled up into a smile. He wrapped his arms around me and I embraced him back.

"I promise I will never leave you again as long as I am breathing" he pressed his lips on mine again for another long passionate kiss and it was filled with love only. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy and complete.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read the story and reviewed. Sorry, Uma da puma () I couldn't sent you a private message so I am thanking you now for your wonderful review and yes I am asian but I am not Hindu. Everybody else who reviewed the chapter I hope you have got my thanks in private messages. **

**I am kind of nervous about this chapter. So please read and tell me what you think. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 24**

We wait for a special day in our whole life and then one day it's today. Finally it's the day of Reid's ascension. The sons of Ipswich had been waiting for this for many days now. Reid's ascension; without any doubt, would be the most difficult one. Caleb was constantly trying to trace Chase's powers so that he could locate him. The fact that Chase didn't strike us yet made everyone more worried and tensed. It was like the calmness before a deadly storm. I didn't let Rosalie out of my sight for one single moment. And to everyone's surprise including mine, Rosalie didn't let Reid go out of her reach the entire time as if she knew that her father was in danger and she needed to protect him. It was nearly the time for the Sons of Ipswich to go to the old Danvers house, the one that they used for meetings once in a while. However, Pogue decided to stay behind with the girls while Caleb and Tyler would go with Reid to help him during the ascension and keep him safe from any kind of danger.

The whole day, everything seemed to be alright but suddenly I got a call from an unknown number on my cell phone. I picked it up, wondering who that could be

"Hello" the first thing I heard was a lot of noises in the back ground. As if the person on the phone was in a very crowded place.

"You know (sigh huskily) I thought you would be different than them Rayna but now it seems to me that you are just as selfish as they are" said a husky pleasant voice that without any doubt screamed evil

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" I asked even though I had already guessed who the person could be however, I really had no idea what he was talking about. I heard a dark chuckle that increased my heart beat successfully.

"Don't act so naive sweetheart...There you are; hiding in a safe place but have you ever wondered about your precious friends? After all the things they have done for you, how could you just leave them unprotected? Personally, I think this is very selfish of you Rayna. Now only because of you, they are suffering from sweet nightmares of spiders and unimaginable pain" suddenly, I heard a scream of a girl and it sounded like Angela's voice. I understood then that the noises in the back ground wasn't a crowd, they were screams of my friends. Then I heard a different male voice

"Please make it stop, she will die… please make it stop" it was Troy and he was screaming there too. When the realization properly sank into my mind, I felt my heart jumping and pumping madly in my chest and my knees went weak as well.

"Please, don't hurt them….. Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with any of this" I yelled in the phone desperately. My whole body started shaking when I heard more painful screams from others as well. By the time, everyone was surrounding me in the room and they were looking worriedly at me, anxiously wanting to know what was going on actually.

"Do you think I don't know that? But, you see Rayna, they have proved to be quite useful for me...But of course, it's not them who I want. Obviously, I am just using them as a bait to get to you" I have never encountered with someone so bluntly evil in my entire life. It seemed to my that Chase was proud of himself for being the bad guy.

"What do you want from me?" I asked firmly; gathering up all the courage that I could muster at the moment

"Well, I want you to bring your precious daughter and the love of your life to me. Your friends and I will be waiting for you at the old Putnam barn where it all started" before I could talk back; Chase hung up the call. I stood there still just like a statue made with stones, until Caleb shook my shoulders a little; to bring my senses back.

"Rayna, talk to us. Who was it? It was Chase, wasn't it? What did he say?" everyone was looking at me for answers

"Yes, it was Chase…. And he has everyone…..he is torturing them" my voice was shaking terribly as I spoke about my unfortunate friends. Learning about this, Caleb got furious instantly

"Chase could be playing tricks with us" said Tyler; looking more worried and concerned than angry and frustrated. And he was definitely considering all the possible options

"But, I heard Angela and Troy screaming. What if he really has them? I can't let anyone suffer because of me. We have to do something immediately" I wouldn't have given it a second thought to die if I had to; for saving my friends, but it's not my life that Chase desired for, it was my daughter's life and Reid's. How can I possibly save one without endangering the other?

"He wanted me to take Rosalie and Reid to him or else, he will kill them all" Caleb wasn't the one to loose control on his powers so easily but he couldn't control it this time and used on a flower vase in the room. In a blink of an eye, it burst out into pieces and shattered completely. Sarah rushed to Caleb quickly and put a hand on his chest to calm him down. It worked a little but not much at the time.

"That bastard!" spat Pogue hatefully, and glared in the space heatedly. He also felt enraged like Caleb but he didn't loose his control.

"Isn't there any way out of it?" asked Kate worriedly as Pogue pulled her into a hug. She looked quite scared because of her previous encounter with Chase. She nearly died last time. Suddenly Reid came up and gave Rosalie to me who was resting in his arms peacefully during the whole discussion. I looked at Reid with questioning eyes; unsure about what he was thinking to do however, I was sure that he had something going on in his mind.

"I am going to the barn alone. I will not let anyone get killed for me" when Reid said that; at that moment, it felt like I never knew him in the first place. He was willing to risk his own life for my friends. Was he always like this and I have never noticed it or did he change this way while I was gone from his life? Either way, I felt respect for him that time.

"Reid, don't do anything stupid right now or you might risk their lives as well, along with yours. And it's not just you that he wants" Tyler glanced at Rosalie as he said that. I knew too that Reid was being irrational and he couldn't possibly take down Chase alone; all by himself. And moreover, during the time of his ascension which was approaching too fast for my liking. Reid wouldn't be able to fight Chase while ascending. It was simply impossible. I needed to think of something fast before it's too late.

"Caleb...it's going to be a bit risky but I have a plan"

Later, I got in the car with Rosalie and Reid then drove us up to the old Putnam barn. I had planned on doing whatever Chase asked me to do over the phone. But the plan is that when he would get busy with Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler would rescue everyone and get them somewhere else at first. Once everyone is safe Caleb and Pogue would join the fight as well and Tyler would take Reid away from there to help him complete his ascension. It sounded suicidal and everyone rejected the idea at first but none of them could think of a better idea while arguing about it. So, in the end, everyone agreed to do what I planned for. When I reached the barn with Reid and Rosalie; it seemed deserted and there was no sign of anyone. But then Reid was suddenly knocked off on the ground and a man landed on the ground like a cat; right in front of me. I didn't need to ask his name to know who he was.

"I knew you would come to me. You are such a good girl, Rayna" Chase looked at someone past me and before I could turn around and see the person myself, Rosalie was snatched away from me.

"Rosalie NO" I screamed, shocked and startled. Rosalie let out a scream too. The person was none other than Bianca. She was holding Rosalie roughly, almost bruising her. I remembered the first time I saw Bianca. She didn't look so evil to me back then. Rosalie was struggling hard to get out of her hold but apparently Bianca was much stronger than her. I was trying with my life to get to Rosalie as well but something invisible prevented me. When, Reid saw this, he grew ferocious with anger. Bianca was hurting Rosalie with an evil smile plastered on her face. Reid literary growled out at her that I seemed scared her a little but the girl covered it up quickly

"Where are they?" I asked Chase about my friends, though not taking my eyes off of Rosalie for a millisecond. Chase laughed darkly that could definitely make a grown man shiver from fear.

"Oh! they are doing just fine Rayna. Look there they are..." said Chase cheerfully and pointed behind me. I turned around to look behind me. The place was empty just a moment ago but now Troy, Angela, Michael, Jessica, Melody and even Sam were there; suffering from pain, twisting and turning in agony. Everyone I loved and cared about was there, being tortured horribly. Their painful screams filled the air and made it more thick than normal. Though, Jessica and Melody were sleeping but spiders were walking all over them. And they weren't regular spiders but poisonous black magic related ones. Sam and Troy were in worst kind of condition and that's only because they had tried to fight back. Sam's eyes fell on me and it widened with shock and horror

"Rayna, why did you come here? They are gonna kill you too" Sam yelled for me to get out of there. But I couldn't. Reid and Chase were already engaged in a deadly power fight. Instead of leaving like Sam was telling me to, I ran up to my friends instantly but unfortunately, I couldn't touch them because there was some kind of a magical shield on them. It kept me away from rescuing them. Troy looked at me with a strong stare and spoke up firmly

"Rayna, they are planning to kill us anyway. You can't save us now. Take Rosalie and run away from here now" I shook my head vehemently

"Whether everyone's gonna make it out of here alive or no one at all" I said to them with determination in my voice. Caleb and the others would be arriving soon. Once they get here, everything will start rolling according to our plan. As there was nothing that I could do about rescuing others, I ran back to Rosalie. Bianca was trying to strangle her mercilessly. She was laughing and enjoying the moment as well while Chase kept hurting Reid badly. I did the best thing that I could do at that time. I punched her hard in the face, using the element of surprise. She lost her balance instantly and fell on the ground but it didn't do much damage to her as she stood up rather quickly and attacked me right away with a knife that was hidden in her jeans pocket. I grabbed her hand before she could stab me. I was making it hard for her to inflect pain upon me but Bianca didn't want to give up so soon as well. She kept attacking me until Bianca finally cornered me at one point. There was no way for me to escape the death stab from her but before I knew it, she was thrown away from me. I looked around to see the person who saved me and my eyes fell on Rosalie then. She was staring angrily at Bianca's half unconscious lying form on the ground. I scooped her up in my arms quickly, making sure she was okay. Meanwhile, Bianca got up and charged at me again but Tyler came there on time and threw a wave of power at her which knocked her off completely.

"I wanted to do this for a long time now" said Tyler more to himself than to me and looked quite pleased with himself as well. Bianca's unconscious body lay on the ground as we went to rescue the others. Caleb and Pogue already joined Reid and they were fighting against Chase as well. Reid was screaming in pain though once in a while in every few minutes. The time of his ascension finally arrived but the circumstance weren't suitable at all.

"Tyler, you have to get him out of here, NOW" I said to Tyler anxiously. Tyler rushed towards Reid right away and dragged him away from the fighting place. Chase was still very strong and he kept fighting against Caleb and Pogue alone. My friends were already saved but they were still feeling the pain. I gave Rosalie to Troy and ran back to Reid and Tyler, not noticing Sam's gaze on me a bit. I couldn't think of anything else but going to Reid at the moment and take care of him. His ascension was almost over; so far he did very well. Of course Tyler was helping him to cool down as well. He was still very sweaty and panting heavily as well when it finally ended for good. Tyler left us to give some space alone and also join Caleb and Pogue in the fight. Reid wrapped him arms around me and I pulled him into a hug. I buried my face in his chest, tears escaping my eyes uncontrollably.

"I love you….. I love you so much. I am so sorry for hurting you… I love you more than anything else in the world..." Reid kept saying those beautiful things and I kept listening to him knowing he really meant them this time.

"I love you too" I said and couldn't help but lean in and kissed him softly on his lips. Suddenly we heard a loud bursting sound. Reid got up slowly and we ran to the others as fast as possible. Thankfully what we found out was a good thing. Caleb and Pogue finally had Chase and he was lying on the floor, dead. And for real this time.

"I guess it's finally over for now" said Caleb. They walked up to us, both Caleb and Pogue were hurt pretty badly. Caleb looked at Reid with concern and asked

"You good?" Reid just nodded his head. However, his silence said the rest that he was glad that Caleb was concerned for him. But he would never say that out loud ever and we all knew that. Everything was calm again. Troy had Rosalie with him, safely. Michael was preparing to take Angela and Jessica to somewhere for medical care. Tyler and Melody seemed to start patching up again slowly because he was taking care of her very attentively and affectionately and Melody was letting him do it without any complain. Their relation was ruined for me and Reid once. I was glad that they would start over again. But among all of us someone left alone. I walked up to Sam slowly, feeling awkward and nervous about facing him. I shouldn't have done that to him, I shouldn't have broken his heart when I knew myself how it feels to be heartbroken. I have no right to put him through trouble, pain and sufferings and I didn't want to either but somehow fate was making me hurt him. I couldn't explain how sorry I really felt for Sam and I was willing to do anything to make it up to him.

"Sam, I am really-" I started talking guiltily but he didn't let me speak further

"Don't say anything, Rayna. You don't have to be sorry for being with someone you love" when he said that, at the time I really wished he would start yelling at me rather than being understanding. It would be much easier for me. I knew he was hurting and he was trying to cover that up by looking normal and accepting. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes

"I don't doubt your love for me Rayna but...you belong with him. However, I have one thing to ask from you" I nodded eagerly to hear what can I do for him "Can we still stay friends?" I couldn't contain the happiness that I felt at the time and jumped at him excitedly. Sam engulfed me into a warm hug that felt so comforting but he let go quickly

"Go to him now, he is waiting for you" said Sam and I looked back at Reid who was smiling at us. I kissed Sam on his temples and walked over to Reid; feeling overjoyed about what just happened. Reid was happy that things settled down between me and Sam in a good way. I would have hated to loose a friend like Sam.

"Come on everyone, let's go to my house at first. Sarah and Kate are waiting for us there" Caleb yelled for everyone. I started to walk towards the cars but Reid stopped me. I looked back at him with questioning eyes and wondered why he stopped me suddenly. Wasn't he feeling alright?

"Rayna, I have something I still didn't apologize to you for" I frowned at him with complete confusion. Reid took something out of his jacket packet. It looked like a photograph and it was indeed.

"What is it?" I asked curiously and in reply he turned the picture for me to look at. I found that it was the same photo of mine that he took the night we slept together after I fell asleep and gave it to Aaron as proof. I looked away from it quickly, not wanting to bring back those memories at the moment. Reid's eyes flicked suddenly and the photograph caught fire and then it slowly burned away. The next moment, I felt his eyes on me but I kept my face lowered due to embarrassment. Reid cupped my face lightly and made me look at him

"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness and love...after all the terrible things that I have done to you. And I also know that there is nothing I could do to take them back. But I want to tell you this...Rayna, I am really really sorry for what I did to you and I would wait my whole life for your forgiveness" at that moment, I wasn't entirely an innocent person myself anymore. I did just break Sam's heart, didn't I? And holding onto the past wouldn't let us begin a new future.

"Reid, if I wouldn't have forgiven you already, I wouldn't be here with you. I have already let go of the past and so should you. We have to start a new life with our daughter" as I said that, we both ended up kissing each other. I couldn't believe myself that everything went so perfectly. Most importantly, everyone was safe and happy as well. Reid finally ascended, Rosalie is safe too, Sam and I remained friends, Reid and I got together again and Chase is finally gone from our lives for good. Things couldn't get any better for us. It was a perfect happy ending of the event. But I forgot that happy endings rarely happened in real life.

We got so busy after the fight was over that no one realized a bit that Chase wasn't dead yet. He was just faking it, to catch everyone off guard and cause a major damage. When everyone thought it was over and no one was looking at him, Chase stood up on his feet and sent a power wave towards us which headed straight for Rosalie and Troy. Troy didn't know what to do, he terribly panicked and stood there rooted on the spot. Caleb and Pogue ran towards him but they were too late. The wave did hit someone but not them, not Rosalie or Troy. Sam had pushed them out of the way before it could touch them and took the entire hit on himself. Caleb immediately hit Chase with his full power and he disappeared into smokes and a pile of ashes fell of the ground.

Sam slowly fell on the ground and my breathing stopped at the sight. When I reached him, he was barely breathing.

"Somebody please do something" I screamed out loud and kept telling Sam to stay with me, to hang in there.

"Sam, you can't do this to me. You can't leave me like this, Sam. Please….. Please. Please don't punish me like this" He was closing his eyes slowly but whispers came out of his lips

"I….promised…..you….to protect her….. I love you" saying that in barely audible whispers Sam closed his eyes for forever and his breathing stopped too. I leaned onto his chest and tried to hear his heart beat. It was barely beating at first, and then suddenly it stopped beating completely. I lost Sam that moment and I would regret it my whole life.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hi guys. This is the last chapter of this story and I am very happy to finally complete it. I don't know whether you would like the ending or not, I hope you do. Thanks to everyone who went through this story and liked it, reviewed it and added it on your favorite story lists. Personally I think for my very first story I got fairly good responses. Thanks to everyone of my readers again. Now I could get onto my another story which I already started. Please read this chapter and please don't forget to review. **

****I have already written twilight and vampire diaries fan fiction stories. I would appreciate it very much if you would kindly check them out and let me know how they are.  
><strong>

**Chapter 25**

**_7 years later…..._**

"Sam, your birthday cake is here" I called out and a four years old brunette boy came running down to the hall from upstairs with a big smile on his face.

"MUMMY" my little boy Sam, came running to me and jumped in my arms. It's been almost seven years now since we fought with Chase Collins, the fifth son of Ipswich who unfortunately turned into something evil and had to die early. Reid and I got married right after we graduated from Spenser. Two years later Sam was born, we were going to college that time and I had to take a break from my educational life for a while because of the pregnancy. Reid and I, we decided to name our son after Sam, the person I loved so dearly, who scarified his own life for my daughter, Rosalie. I would often think about Sam and he still had a special place in my heart. Though with passing time the pain of his loss lessened but the memories of him are still there with me.

Rosalie and Sam, the two siblings were very different from each other. Where Rosalie was a daddy's girl, Sam couldn't take a step without me. He would follow me around all day and at night he couldn't go to sleep until I tell him stories. He even looked more like me but he got his dad's eyes. Sam didn't have special powers like Rosalie did but he would develop his powers eventually like Reid and the others did. However, Rosalie liked the uniqueness about herself and she was really proud of it. She also liked being the center of everyone's attention, like I said daddy's girl. On the other hand Sam hated the attention from others. He just wanted my love and my attention.

"Isn't your birthday cake really beautiful? Happy birthday sweetie" its Sam's fifth birthday today. Reid and Rosalie wanted to throw a big party for the occasion. They arranged for a huge fancy party but Sam didn't like parties; he just wanted it to be a small get together of the family friends. So, he started complaining about it to me right away

"Sam, it's going to be fun, I promise. You would be alright and I will be with you all the time and your friends are going to come too, sweetie" Reid came over to us as he noticed Sam throwing a small anger tantrum. I sighed in relief when I saw him coming

"Thank god Reid, you are here. Please talk to Sam, he is really nervous about the party" Reid was better than me when it comes to calming down Rosalie or Sam. They both listened to their father at times like this, specially Rosalie. Reid took Sam from me and sat him on the table

"Hey buddy, tell me what's bothering you? It's your big day today, isn't it?" Sam made a cry face and started to tell Reid what was making him unhappy

"Daddy, I don't want Rosalie's friends to come to my birthday party. I don't like them; they bully me all the time and..." Sam kept complaining. Rosalie had a lot of girl friends and she gave them personal permission to tease and torment Sam which I really disliked myself. Rosalie often gets jealous of Sam because she thinks I love Sam more than her. They do love each other but they also fight a lot. Sam felt horrified when he heard Rosalie's friends were going to come over to the party too. Reid nodded his head in understanding with a serious look on his face. I really wanted to roll my eyes at him because I knew that he was about to say something really stupid

"Well Sam, you are my son and you know what? The girls were used to really like me and when I was of your age and also when I was at school; they would die for me… they still do" I glared at him from the corner of my eyes "...But well, what I am saying is, make me proud, my son. Don't let the girls get to you. You get to them first. And you should never hate a party because Sam, you can meet all the beautiful girls there" I slapped Reid on his arm as he kept blabbering idiotic things. He pretended to get hurt badly but that only made me glare at him more

"I asked you to help Sam, Reid; not spoil him" he playfully glared back at me and opened his mouth to retort back but Rosalie came there at that time to check out the birthday cake

"Wow, it's beautiful. I am sure dad did the choosing part, right?" I rolled my eyes to myself as Reid stood straight proudly. I shook my head with a smile tugging at the corner of my lips

"Well that he did. Now take Sam and get him dressed and get dressed yourself. Everyone will be arriving soon" Rosalie groaned as I ordered her to do the chore

"Mom, I am just eight. I could barely dress properly myself, how can I handle that with him?" I sighed to myself. Rosalie was turning into a real drama queen day by day.

"Rose, you could do more than that" now when I call her Rose, she knew I was being serious and she shouldn't trouble me much at the moment. Rosalie groaned again but took Sam with her. I kept looking at their way when I felt Reid wrapping his arms around my waist from the back. I smiled to myself and turned around to face him. He leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"I love you" I whispered to Reid when our kiss broke. There was no count of how many times we say each other 'I love you' each day. But every time we say that to each other it makes me so happy as if we were confessing our love for the first time. And I guess Reid feels that way too.

"You know I was wondering, we made two beautiful looking kids, I think we should have another one" said Reid with his trade mark smirk, as usually present on his lips and his eyes were shining with mischief as well

"Well, I think it's a great idea. You better get ready for carrying the baby for nine months and suffer the labor pain as well because I am not gonna do that for the third time, sweetheart. Not a chance in hell" I said that in a false sweet pleasant voice that made Reid roll his eyes at me

"You know that's impossible, besides making a baby is a team work, love" he planted a kiss on my neck and made me lean into him more. Reid is absolutely hopeless sometimes, well all the time but I still love him more than anything else except for my children of course. Kids come first.

After a while longer the guests started to arrive at our house. Caleb arrived with Sarah and their two years old son Alex. Pogue and Kate were married but they didn't have any kids yet. Tyler and Melody got engaged and decided to get married after they are established enough. Troy and Angela came with their three years old daughter Kristen. Michael and Jessica had broken up right after graduation because they had to go to different colleges but both of them were in touch with us and they came for the party too. Each one of them was a part of the covenant and they were sworn to secrecy as well. However, Sam considered Tyler as his best friend and since he arrived Sam was nagging Tyler about why Reid called him baby boy in their school days? Tyler was still a baby boy for the group and Reid still called him that sometimes.

After everyone arrived, Sam cut his birthday cake and blew five candles. Everyone clapped and wished him happy birthday. The room was full of laughter and happiness. When I looked around the room it seemed like a beautiful dream to me and if it's really a dream than I would never want to wake up. Who knew that one day the bet girl would become the wife of the famous Reid Garwin and be his children's mother? I was happy to finally have a surname …Mrs. Rayna Garwin and this was the story of the bet girl.


End file.
